The Alpha
by eylanobrien
Summary: Les Stilinski reviennent à Beacon Hills après un moment d'absence. John Stilinski, ancien émissaire, vient d'être promu Shérif du comté. Alors que Stiles pensait que Beacon Hills était devenue une petite ville tranquille, il ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises quand il plongera à nouveau dans le monde qui lui a arraché sa mère.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Alors j'avais écris ce début de fiction un peu avant "Partners in Crimes" et j'avais envie de le poster parce que je pense que ça pourrait vous intéresser et puis j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose de cette histoire. **

**C'est pas vraiment un AU, il y a toujours des loup-garous, Peter a bien tué Laura et bien sur Deaton sera présent, que seraient nos loups sans Deaton hein? Stiles ne connait pas la meute. Et pour la meute d'Alpha, elle existe mais leur histoire n'est pas la même que dans la série. Et puis, bien évidemment, c'est un Sterek, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre, et dîtes moi si vous voulez que je continue ou non, merci!**

**Bonne lecture mes louloups!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _**« Mon cul ouais, cette ville est une balise à événements surnaturels »**_

**-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?**

**-Ça va aller Papa ne t'inquiète pas, j'peux me débrouiller seul.**

**-D'accord, fais attention à toi fiston.**

**-T'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre contre les méchants louloup.**

**-Aller file**, dit le Shérif en souriant

Le jeune homme descendit de la voiture de son père pour s'engouffrer dans son nouveau lycée. Pas si nouveau que ça en faite, parce qu'il fût un temps où il passait devant tout les jours. Beacon Hills ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, il n'avait eu aucun amis ici, à part _**elle **_bien sûr, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Enfin bon, il ne devrait plus penser à ça, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour empêcher ses souvenir de faire surface. Il chercha le bureau du proviseur, qu'il mit un certain à trouver parce que, bien évidemment, il s'était perdu. Plusieurs fois même. Une fois qu'il s'était entretenu avec le proviseur, celui-ci l'emmena dans sa classe.

**-Les élèves, voici notre nouvel élève, Stiles Stilinski, aidez-le à s'intégrer le mieux que possible.**

Le proviseur s'en alla et le laissa avec une salle remplie d'élève qui le regardait avec de gros yeux, comme-ci ils n'avaient jamais vu de nouveau. Après tout c'est compréhensible, ''Il ne se passe jamais rien à Beacon Hills''. « Mon cul ouais, cette ville est une balise à événements surnaturels » pensa Stiles. Il porta son attention sur le professeur. Il était mince, de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et il portait des lunettes. Il avait le visage assez sévère qui laissait transparaître son agacement. « Génial, je sens que ça va être une super année » pensa l'hyperactif.

**-Eh bien Mr. Stilinski, vous allez vous asseoir ou vous attendez que je vous aide à choisir une place ?**

« Reste calme Stiles, ne te fais pas remarquer dès le premier jour »

**-Non c'est bon.**

**-Bien.**

Le professeur retourna au tableau et continua son cours. Stiles se dirigea vers la seule place restante dans le fond, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon au teint hâlé et à la mâchoire de travers. Garçon qu'il reconnut comme étant Scott McCall, récemment devenu un Vrai Alpha. C'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis avant qu'il ne se souvenait pas des habitants de la ville. Il se rappelait même que sa mère, Melissa McCall, l'avait consolé le soir de la mort de sa maman et puis, ils avaient étudiés avec son père quels étaient les créatures surnaturelles restantes à Beacon Hills, Scott et sa bande en font partit, -excepté la fille Argent évidemment- mais comme ils étaient du côté des gentils, l'ex-émissaire n'avait pas jugé utile de s'en méfier. Mais pour Stiles, ce monde restait celui qui lui avait arraché sa mère, sauvagement assassinée par un loup-garou. Bien sûr, il savait que les loups n'étaient pas tous pareil, mais il préférait rester à l'écart de ça tout de même. Donc, nouvel objectif : rester aussi loin que possible de McCall et sa meute.

**-Salut, moi c'est Scott.**

Le destin ne devait vraiment pas aimer Stiles. Voilà que McCall était un bavard.

**-Stiles.**

**-Ouais, je sais. Fais gaffe, Harris est très peau de vache, vu comment c'est partit il y a des chances que tu sois dans son collimateur.**

**-Merci pour le conseil.**

**-De rien, alors t'étais où avant de venir ici ? Pourquoi t'es venu ici d'ailleurs ? Ton père c'est le nouveau Shérif n'est-ce pas, il était temps qu'on en ait un nouveau d'ailleurs parce que..**

**-Woh woh, Scott stop. Je pensais pas qu'il était possible de trouver quelqu'un qui parle autant que moi.**

**-Alors ?** Dit-il le ton enjoué, avec un grand sourire sur le visage et de grands yeux de chiot.

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Bah réponds à mes questions.**

**-Ecoute, c'est gentil de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi mais, je préfère rester seul, en plus j'essaye de suivre donc s'il te plaît, arrête de me parler.**

Stiles fixait le tableau, il n'avait aucunement regardé Scott durant leur échange. Le jeune Alpha le regardait d'abord bizarrement, puis se reprit. Il savait qu'il mentait, son cœur avait un peu accéléré et puis, personne ne voulait être seul. Il n'allait pas abandonné aussi facilement, foi de Scott McCall !

**-Suivre ? Mais qui voudrait suivre les cours d'Harris ?** Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

**-Moi. Je tiens à passer en Terminal.**

**-Stiles, aller, je…**

**-Mr. McCall j'espère que mon cours ne vous dérange pas trop dans votre discussion ?**

**-Excusez-moi monsieur.**

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme. Quand la pause déjeuné arriva, Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de poser un pied hors de la salle qu'il se fit agripper par le bras de Scott, et c'est qu'il a de la force en plus. Evidemment, pour un loup-garou c'était normal. Il ne pouvait même pas tenté de s'enfuir, il le retrouverai à l'odeur. L'hyperactif se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit la nouvelle « potion » que son père avait mit au point pour être indétectable aux loups. Il se résigna et se laissa traîner à la cafétéria par Scott, après tout, un jour avec lui n'allait pas le tuer. Ils prirent leur plateau repas et se dirigèrent vers une table en longueur. Stiles ne remarquait que quand il les aperçut, que Lahey, Martin et Argent était dans sa classe. Il les avait vaguement vu quand il était rentré. « Ça promet » pensa-t-il.

**-Les gars, j'ai ramené le nouveau avec nous ça vous dérange pas ? Et puis le pauvre il connaît personne, il est sympas en plus. Il s'appelle Stiles. Stiles voici mes amis. T'apprendra leur noms plus tard, parce que là je meurs de faim et j'ai la flemme de les présenter un par un.**

Evidemment c'était une perte de temps, vu qu'il les connaissait tous. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que Stiles était au courant pour le surnaturel et que son père était un ancien émissaire. Donc il fallait jouer le jeu et ne pas se faire prendre.

**-Salut.**

Ils le saluèrent tous à leur façon.

**\- Assieds-toi, ne soit pas timide.** Dit la fille Argent avec un large sourire.

Stiles s'assit puis leva les yeux vers Allison. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle et qu'elle semblait tout aussi gentille et douce qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, mais connaissant son statut de chasseuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle cachait bien son jeu.

**-Comme Scott n'est pas décidé à bien nous présenter**, reprit-elle, je le ferai. **Je suis Allison, sa petite-amie, on est dans la même classe d'ailleurs si tu as bien remarqué. La rousse à côté de moi, c'est Lydia ma meilleure amie et..**

**-Blonde vénitienne Allison, je suis blonde vénitienne. Enfin bref, j'ai peut-être l'air superficiel, mais ne te méprend pas, je suis bien plus intelligente que je ne le fais croire. Je continue les présentations si tu le veux bien Ali. Alors le blond à côté de moi c'est Jackson mon petit-ami, la blonde là c'est Erica, le noir c'est Boyd, il y a Isaac qui est dans notre classe aussi et pour finir voici Derek. Il peut paraître froid et jouer les sans cœur, mais il a bon fond.**

Oui, il le savait tout ça. Il savait que Lydia était de loin la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse. Il savait que derrière les allures « m'as-tu vu » et « connard super friqué » de Jackson se cachait quelqu'un de très gentil. Il savait qu'Erica, Isaac et Boyd avaient vécus des choses horribles et que malgré leur nouvelle confiance en soi, ils restaient tout de même des séquelles. Et surtout il savait que Derek était plus que ce qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître. On pouvait carrément dire qu'il les connaissait presque par cœur. Il les avait aussi surveillés avec son père. Il savait par quoi ils étaient passés. Il savait tout. En y pensant, même si son père ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi ils étaient revenus habité ici, il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec la meute McCall et l'évasion de Peter Hale d'Eichen House. En parlant de Peter Hale, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa fille. Elle faisait partit de la meute pourtant. Enfin qu'importe, ce détail n'était pas vraiment un détail important.

**-Scott t'étais vraiment obligé de le ramener avec nous ? Je sais que tu travail chez le vétérinaire mais te sens pas obligé de ramener chaque petit chien égaré avec toi.**

Est-ce que Derek Hale venait juste de le comparé à un petit chien ? Il savait très bien qu'il était du genre méfiant avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il pouvait quand même être un minimum poli. Et vu les têtes outrés de ses amis, il ne devait pas s'amuser à remballer les nouveaux venus aussi souvent qu'il n'y parait.

**-De nous deux je crois que tu tiens plus du chien que moi Derek. T'as l'air tellement sur la défensive qu'on dirait un Pitbull.**

Et voilà. Il avait encore parlé. La machine à sarcasme qu'était Stiles avait une fâcheuse manie d'ouvrir la bouche quand il fallait pas. L'ex Alpha leva les yeux vers Stiles, et, à cet instant, même si le regard que Derek lui lançait montrait clairement qu'il avait envie de le tuer, son cœur s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux. Des yeux verts d'eau aussi transperçant. Ces yeux étaient spéciaux. Ces yeux sortaient de l'ordinaire. Ces yeux qui, auparavant lui lançaient des éclairs, le regardaient maintenant d'une façon incompréhensible. Ces yeux semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ces yeux qui essayaient d'analyser chaque partie de son être. Et plus il regardait ces yeux, plus il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas comment un seul regard pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Après tout ce n'était qu'un regard. Un regard spécial certes, mais ce n'était juste qu'un regard. "Reprend toi mon vieux, c'est pas l'moment d'avoir le coup d'foudre pour un mec. Et surtout pas quand il s'agit de Derek «Je-vais-te-tuer» Hale". Mais Stiles devait quand même avouer que Derek était loin d'être moche. Voir pas du tout. Il était grave canon en fait. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais de plus prêt c'était largement mieux.

**-Hey oh ! Stiles ?** Demandait Scott tout en passant une main devant les yeux de celui-ci.

**-Hein ?**

**-Oula, ça va ?**

**-Ouais je.. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est rien.**

Scott fixa longuement Stiles puis recommença à manger

**-L'écoute pas, on est enchanté de t'avoir parmi nous**, dit Isaac avec un sourire franc.

**-Comme on te l'a dit, il peut parfois agir comme un con, mais il est gentil.** Repris Erica.

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera**, enchaîna Allison

**-Vous savez que je suis toujours là ?**

**-Oui et bien contente toi de te taire si c'est pour dire des âneries aux autres. Tu devrais t'excuser d'ailleurs.** Lui répondu Lydia.

**-Lyd's..**

**-Non, tu t'excuse. **Derek roula des yeux.

**-Très bien. Je m'excuse Stiles.**

**-C'est rien.**

Stiles regardait le petit groupe qui semblait amusé par la situation. Dans un sens, ça l'amusait aussi de voir comment Lydia les menait tous à la baguette. Il se demandait même parfois si ce n'était pas la jeune Banshee l'Alpha de la meute. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un éclat de rire.

**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle Jackson ?**

**-Ça m'amuse de voir que toi, Derek I'm-the-Alpha-Now Hale, se fait mener par le bout du nez par Lydia.**

**-On se fait tous mené par le bout du nez Jack**, intervint Scott

**-Oui, mais honnêtement : Derek ?**

**-Ouais, t'as pas tort.** Dit-il en rejoignant l'ex Kanima dans sa crise de fou rire.

**-« Lydia gets what Lydia wants »** dit Allison.

**-Arrêtez-vous aller me faire passer pour un tyran aux yeux de Stiles.**

**-Oh t'en fais pas, j'suis habitué, j'avais une amie ici, qui te ressemblait beaucoup niveau caractère. En faite c'était ma meilleure amie, pratiquement ma sœur.**

**-Oh donc tu as une amie ici ? Pourquoi tu ne vas donc pas la retrouver ?** Lâcha Derek sèchement. Il arborait un sourire en coin.

Pendant un court instant, le regard de Stiles changea. Quelque chose de sombre y était apparue. Juste un court instant. Mais c'était suffisant pour que les autres le remarquent. Son expression aussi avait changée. Elle était devenue plus dure, plus triste. Il se reprit instantanément et son visage redevint normal, comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Il leva les yeux vers Derek.

**-Elle est morte.** Dit-il simplement. Il avait dit cette phrase sans aucune émotion. Mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Ils laissaient transparaître toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en ayant dit ça. Le sourire de Derek disparut et les autres affichaient une mine désolée.

**-Je..**

**-Non, c'est rien Derek. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Pas d'excuse, surtout pas d'excuse. Et vous ne faites pas ces têtes de six pieds de long, ça va vraiment.**

**-T'en es sûr ?**

**-Oui t'inquiète pas Scott.**

Le reste du repas se déroulait normalement. Entre les disputes de couple de Lydia et Jackson, les chamailleries d'Erica et Isaac, Boyd entre les deux qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ces énergumènes, Scott et Allison qui se faisaient des papouilles et Derek qui reste muet comme une carpe, mais qui souriait tout de même aux bêtises de ses amis. Oui, c'est un midi normal chez la meute McCall. Et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils s'étaient tous bien trouvés. On pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient soudés. Ils étaient une famille. Ce ne serait pas si mal d'être ami avec eux finalement. Oula, à quoi il pensait encore ? Il ne voulait pas replonger dans ce monde, il ne pouvait pas. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette idée puis se reconcentra sur la meute. Après aujourd'hui, ce serait finit. Il ferait le maximum pour les éviter.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Les cours étaient enfin finit, Stiles allait pouvoir rentré chez lui et se prélasser dans son lit. Mais soudain, il se rappelait que sa Jeep n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui signifiait qu'il rentrerait à pied. Tant pis, ça lui fera du bien, et puis ce n'était pas si loin que ça.

**-Hey Stiles !**

L'interpellé se retourna et reconnut Scott.

**-T'es à pied ? Je peux te ramener si tu veux ?**

**-Non ça ira, merci.**

**-T'es sûr ? Ça me dérange pas tu sais.**

**-C'est gentil Scott, mais j'ai envie de marcher, c'est bon.**

**-Bon d'accord, à demain alors !**

**-Ouais, à demain.**

Après 15 minutes de marche, le jeune Stilinski arriva enfin chez lui. Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas. La voiture de son père était là et il n'était pas censé rentrer avant 22 heures. Et surtout, pourquoi les lumières étaient éteintes ? Il s'avança sur le perron, ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son salon.

**-Papa ? Papa t'es là ?**

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Son père était entre les mains d'un loup-garou. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses deux parents à cause de ça. Il avança d'un pas. Puis il regarda le loup totalement transformé et il remarqua qu'il connaissait ce loup. Un peu trop même. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire mauvais et ses satanés yeux rouges sang.

**-Eh bien Genim. Tu as bien grandis, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Relâche mon père tout de suite.**

L'Alpha se mit à rire. Il balançait le Shérif inconscient à terre et s'approchait de Stiles lentement.

**-Ce ne sont pas des manières, gamin. **Plus il avançait, plus Stiles reculait.

**-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te trompes.**

**-Tu mens Genim. Tu mens et tu le sais. J'entends ton petit cœur accélérer.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Pourquoi t'es là ?**

Il sourit. Il avançait plus rapidement vers Stiles. L'Alpha bouscula tout ce qui était sur son passage, il envoya valser la table pour se retrouver à un mètre de Stiles. Celui-ci envoya son pied dans les côtes du loup-garou. Il en profita pour s'enfuir et se dirigé vers sa chambre, il montait les escaliers, alors que le loup était derrière lui. Il voulut suivre Stiles mais une barrière invisible l'en empêchait.

**-Poudre de sorbier.** Sortit Stiles en souriant. **Il y en a partout autours de nos chambres. Ça va être difficile pour toi de me suivre.**

L'Alpha rugis de colère et s'acharna sur la barrière de sorbier. L'hyperactif se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il souleva son matelas où il cachait ses armes. Il prit son Magnum, le chargea puis sortit de sa chambre. Il retournait à nouveau dans la cuisine. Son père et l'Alpha n'étaient plus là. Mais ils étaient toujours dans la maison, c'était une certitude.

**-Montres-toi ! Sale lâche, tu veux faire pression sur moi en utilisant mon père ? Où est donc passée ton sens de la loyauté ? **Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Il vit son père voler à travers la pièce pour atterrir pas loin du frigo. Il se précipitait vers lui et prit son pouls. Son cœur battait. Faiblement, mais il battait.

**-Papa ! Papa réveilles-toi, s'il te plait ! **Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

**-Stiles ?** Dit-il faiblement.

**-Oh, mon Dieu Papa !** Répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Le Shérif écarquilla ses yeux.

**-Stiles, attent…**

Mais ce fut trop tard. L'Alpha l'attrapa par le bras et le força à lui faire face. Il ne laissait pas le temps à Stiles de réagir qu'il l'envoya valser contre le mur.

**-Tu sais peut-être te défendre contre les loups-garous, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me battre, abandonne. **Stiles se releva difficilement, il attrapa son arme qui était à l'arrière de son jean et visa le lycanthrope.

**-Tu te crois imbattable ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé i ans ?**

Il rentra instantanément dans une colère noire. Il s'approcha tellement rapidement de Stiles qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing. Il l'attrapa ensuite par le cou puis le plaqua au mur.

**-Tu es bien insolent, mais sache, Genim, que je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. Je suis beaucoup plus puissant, je pourrai te… **Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Il lâcha Stiles quand il fut assaillit par la douleur. Il se retourna et vu le Shérif l'arme à la main.

**-Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de mon fils.**

**-Oh John, tu serais surpris de voir à quel point ceci pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le pense.**

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva près de l'ancien émissaire. Il s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup de griffe quand il fut difficilement arrêté par une main.

**-Non !** Criait Stiles, **je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, c'est entre toi et moi !**

**-C'est vrai jeune Stilinski**, dit-il en se détournant du Shérif , **c'est entre toi et moi.**

A ces mots, Stiles lui asséna deux coup de poings, il allait lui en donner un troisième quand sa main fut stopper, l'Alpha lui brisa les doigts, lui envoya deux coup de poings dans les côtes puis attrapa son bras et le mordit. Stiles poussa un cri de douleur. Un cri à vous glacer le sang. Son père assez faible déjà, ne put regarder ce spectacle.

**-Mais j'ai aussi quelques problèmes à régler avec ton père. Et au passage, joyeux anniversaire Genim. Profite bien de ton cadeau. Tu deviendras ce que tu redoute le plus, tu deviendras un prédateur, un monstre. Tu deviendras ce qui a tué ta mère.**

Il lâcha le plus jeune des Stilinski et s'empara du plus vieux. Malgré la douleur, il essaya de se relever mais c'était peine perdu. Et c'était trop tard. L'Alpha était partit avec son père, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il poussa un cri de rage. Il allait se transformer en loup-garou ou mourir. Mais l'Alpha semblait sûr du fait qu'il allait se transformer. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il devait retrouver son père. Mais pour ça, il allait avoir besoin d'aide et hors de question qu'il entraîne McCall et sa meute dans tout ça. Mais une personne lui vint à l'esprit : Deaton. Il arriva tant bien que mal à son cabinet et il frappa.

**-Cette douleur est insupportable putain. **Il se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit.

**-C'est pour quoi ? Vous n'avez pas lu la pancarte ? Le cabinet est… Stiles ? Stiles c'est bien toi ?**

**-Oui oui, c'est bien moi, on fêtera les retrouvailles plus tard si vous le voulez bien Deaton, mais là… J'aurai besoin de votre aide s'il vous plait.** Dit-il en enlevant la main de sa blessure au bras.

Le vétérinaire acquiesça, il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena au fond. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et commença à nettoyer la blessure.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je rentrais du lycée et j'ai vu la voiture de mon père devant, mais il n'y avait pas de lumière. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un problème. Je suis rentré dans la maison et mon père était entre les mains d'un Alpha. Je me suis battu contre lui mais il m'a mordu et il a enlevé mon père.**

**-Je vois. Je t'aiderai à le retrouver. Mais dis-moi, qui était l'Alpha ?**

**-Deucalion. C'était Deucalion.**

* * *

**Et oui, c'est Deucalion. Voilà pourquoi je disais que l'histoire de la meute d'Alpha était différente. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si je continue ou pas. **

**Bisous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Et puis comme vous l'avez vu, je continue donc cette fiction (je ne veux pas recevoir de sort ou avoir affaire à qui que ce soit xD). Je pense pas faire plus de 10 chapitres, donc je pense que certaines choses se passeront un peu vite. Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aller l'adorer.**

**Bonne lecture mes louloups! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « Bah alors, me dis pas que j'te manquais déjà ? »**

**Le lendemain**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit ? Il sentait la crise de panique arriver puis il regarda autours de lui. Le cabinet de Deaton ? Il se calma un peu. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? Et puis, bout par bout, il se souvenait. Son père, Deucalion, la morsure. La morsure ! Il était vivant, donc ça veut dire qu'il était désormais un loup-garou. Avec Deucalion pour Alpha. Deucalion pour Alpha ? Oh-Mon-Dieu. Rien ne lui interdisait de se suicider à l'aconit, là, tout de suite n'est-ce pas ? Un bruit de clé le sortit de ses pensées. Ce devait être Deaton. Il entendait tout, il sentait tout, il voyait mieux certes, mais c'était vraiment dérangeant, il espérait s'y habituer vite. Surtout qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentré, il se sentait à fleur de peau, comme ci un rien pouvait l'énerver. Mais il devait prendre sur lui pour éviter de tuer la première personne qu'il croise.

**-Ah, tu es réveillé. **Dit la voix de l'ex-émissaire

**-Oui, il est qu'elle heure ?**

**-Un peu plus de 10 heures.**

**-Quoi ? Mais je suis en retard pour le lycée.**

**-Je crois que tu devrais rester ici quelque temps, tu te ferais assaillir par les bruits et les odeurs et ça risquerait de te perturber. La pleine lune est dans deux jours. Attends jusque-là, je t'aiderai à te contrôler. **Suggéra le vétérinaire.

**-Oui c'est vrai, je risquerai de me faire remarquer. Et puis, il faut que je trouve mon père, Deucalion va…**

**-Deucalion ne le tuera pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et ne t'en fait pas, Scott et les autres s'en chargent.**

**-Quoi ? Scott mais…**

**-Dès qu'ils ont su que le Shérif avait disparu, ils sont tout de suite partit à sa recherche, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent sûrement être dans la forêt entrain de le chercher. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne leur ai rien dis pour la morsure. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi, je pense que tu dois apprendre à l'accepter d'abord.**

**-Non non ! Je ne voulais pas les impliquer ! Je…**

**-Stiles**, commença Deaton tout en posant une main sur son épaule, **je sais que c'est dur pour toi tout ça mais, tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne serai pas tout le temps utile tu sais. Laisse-les t'aider.**

Le loup-garou acquiesça. Deaton avait raison. Très bien. Après tout maintenant, ça ne servirait plus à rien de les fuir. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la meute de Deucalion. C'est un problème qu'il réglerait après, pour le moment, il devait aider les autres à retrouver son père. Il se leva et enfila son t-shirt. Il se dirigera vers l'avant du cabinet.

**-Où vas-tu ?**

**-Je dois aller sauver mon père.**

**-Les autres le font Stiles, tu es encore trop faible, tu as besoin de récupérer et en plus, la transformation est trop fraîche.**

**-C'est mon père Doc', il faut que j'y aille ! **Il dépassa le druide et se dirigea vers la porte quand il se heurta contre quelque chose.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Ah. Poudre de sorbier ?**

**-Poudre de sorbier.** Répondu Deaton avec son éternel sourire. **Je suppose que maintenant tu n'as plus le choix.**

**-Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !**

**-Bien sûr que si. Aller, soit sage et attends l'arrivé de Scott et Derek.**

1 heure s'était écoulée et il n'y avait toujours pas de Scott et de Derek. Sérieusement, à force de faire les cents pas il allait finir par creuser un fossé.

**-Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous m'avez dit d'attendre s'il vous plait laissez-moi y aller. Je me suis habitué aux sons et odeurs, c'était assez rapide je dois dire mais, ça va, je contrôle.**

**-Non.**

**-Mais Doc' je…**

**-J'ai dis non, Stiles.**

Et sans qu'il ne sache quoi, quelque chose en lui s'énerva. Quelque chose en lui n'était pas d'accord avec le refus du vétérinaire. Quelque chose en lui refusait de recevoir des ordres. De quel droit osait-il lui donner des ordres d'ailleurs ? Et sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Deaton se retourna, interpellé par celui-ci.

**-Laissez-moi sortir. **Stiles avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton sec. Elle sonnait comme un ordre et était sans appel. Les yeux du druide s'écarquillaient légèrement.

**-Ça alors, c'est pas commun.**

Le sentiment qu'éprouva Stiles disparut instantanément. La tête qu'avait fait Deaton l'inquiétait beaucoup. Parce que Deaton ne faisait jamais cette tête, jamais. Il était surpris. Et si Deaton était surpris, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur son visage reflété dans la vitre d'un placard. Quand il remarqua ce qui avait surprit Deaton, il tomba de haut. C'était un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Il allait se réveiller tranquillement dans son lit et reprendre le court de sa vie ? Si non, le suicide à l'aconit est plus qu'envisageable. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas être de cette couleur. Ils ne pouvaient pas être rouge. Il ne pouvait pas être un Alpha. C'était impossible.

**-Mes yeux sont… Non. Non c'est pas possible. Je peux pas… Je suis pas…**

**-Ils sont bel et bien rouges.**

**-C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas tué Deucalion.**

**-Je sais. Et j'essaierai de trouvé comment ça a pu arriver. S'il te plais, essaye de rester calme.**

**-De rester calme ?! Cria Stiles. **Il allait continuer de parler quand il entendit des gens arriver. Il perçut deux odeurs. L'une était plus familière que l'autre.

**-Deaton ? C'est nous !**

La voix de Scott résonnait dans sa tête. Machinalement, il porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Bon, il n'était peut-être pas si habitué que ça finalement. Mais il y avait un problème plus important, il ne voulait pas que Scott sache pour sa transformation. L'aider à retrouver son père ? Ok. Mais connaissant Scott, il allait lui demander de faire partit de sa meute. Et sachant qu'il est un Alpha et qu'il ne peut pas ressentir l'appel de Deucalion, Scott n'y trouvera aucun problème, prétextant sûrement que deux Alpha dans une meute n'est pas un souci, le truc c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de meute, il ne voulait même pas devenir un lycanthrope. Mais ça ferait de lui un sans meute, un Oméga. Et rare sont les Omégas qui ont survécus seuls. Mais étant un Alpha aussi, il aurait sûrement plus de chance. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que McCall et Hale aurait compris qu'il était un loup-garou maintenant. Il fallait qu'il cache son odeur lupine. Il savait que c'était possible, mais bien sûr comme, il venait de débuter dans le domaine, ce ne serait pas en quelques minutes qu'il y parviendrait. Il se résigna.

**-J'arrive.** Deaton se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus pendant que Stiles restait à l'arrière du cabinet.

**-On a retrouvé le Shérif. Il était dans un sale état, mais il s'en sortira. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Il faudra trouver une excuse pour expliquer les blessures de son père à Stiles.**

**-Et son enlèvement**, rajouta Derek.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Scott, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.**

**-Pourquoi ? Il va se douter de … **Scott fût couper l'arrivé de Stiles. Celui-ci c'était arrêté un peu avant la barrière de sorbier, se rappelant l'échec de sa tentative de fuite.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?** Demanda Derek froidement.

**-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Hale. **Le dénommé roula des yeux.

**-Il a passé la nuit ici.**

**-Stiles ça va ?** S'enquit Scott qui se rapprocha de lui. **Ne t'en fais pas en tout cas, ton père va bien, il est à l'hôpital.**

**-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait.**

**-De rien c'est normal. **Stiles hocha la tête puis s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Deaton le retint par le bras.

**-Vous n'avez rien remarqué les garçons ?** Demanda t-il, un peu surprit de leur manque de réaction.

**-Non, quoi ?** Demanda Derek, curieux.

**-Deaton qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Relâchez-moi. **Deaton reporta son attention sur Stiles.

**-Ils doivent le savoir.**

**-Mais..**

**-Stiles, on en a déjà parlé, en plus ça ne sert à rien de le cacher.**

**-Excusez-moi mais**, intervint Scott, **de quoi vous parlez ? **Deaton qui avait porté son attention sur Scott, la reporta sur Stiles.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Stiles ?** Demanda le druide en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Rien, j'ai rien fais Doc'.**

**-Ils sont pas capable de sentir ton odeur.**

**-Mais s**i, intervint Scott, **on le sent parfaitement.**

**-Il y a un problème avec son odeur ?** S'enquit Derek

**-Eh bien, elle devrait avoir changée normalement.**

**-Bah non c'est toujours la même.**

**-Je vous assure que j'ai rien fais, **dit Stiles en levant les mains.

**-Ça alors..**. Dit-il en regardant Stiles, un sourire en coin.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Deaton ?** Demandait Scott. Celui-ci sourit et ne répondu pas. Il s'en alla simplement prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de ses patients et qu'ils s'en rendraient compte plus tard.

**-Je déteste quand il fait ça.** Marmonna Derek.

**-C'est juste insupportable**, rajouta Scott. **Enfin bon, tu as besoin qu'on t'emmène au lycée ?**

**-Oh euh, Deaton me conseille de rester ici quelque temps, donc j'y vais pas.**

**-Deaton te conseille de sécher les cours ?** Demandait Scott visiblement étonné.

**-J'appellerai pas ça sécher mais, si tu le vois comme ça, alors oui.**

**-C'est bizarre, c'est pas dans ses habitudes. T'es sûr qu'il a dit ça ?**

**-T'insinues quoi Hale, que je mens ?**

**-J'en sais rien, j'te connais pas. Peut-être que tu mens ouais. **Au même moment, le téléphone de Scott sonna.

**-C'est ma mère, disputez-vous plus doucement s'il vous plait. Allô maman ? **Stiles tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation, après tout, ça parlait sûrement de son père. Il devait savoir.

**«Oui Scott, le Shérif est réveillé.»**

**-Vraiment ? Je préviens Stiles alors.**

**«Uh, je sais qu'il est impatient de voir son père mais, il a besoin de repos, après tout se faire enlever par un loup-garou n'est pas de tout repos, il a besoin de reprendre des forces, ses blessures l'ont beaucoup épuisées.»**

**-D'accord alors, je le lui dirais plus tard.**

**«D'accord, bisous mon chéri»**

**-Bisous maman.**

Son père était réveillé et il n'avait pas le droit de le voir ? C'est quoi ces conneries. Quelles que soit les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir, son père avait survécu à pire que ça, c'était une certitude. Il voulait voir son père et maintenant.

**-Je veux voir mon père.**

**-Je sais Stiles mais… Il… Il n'est pas encore réveillé. Elle m'a juste appelé pour dire que son état était stable. **Il lui mentait ? C'est une blague ? Il osait lui mentir ? Le même sentiment de colère que tout à l'heure l'envahit, et il ferma les yeux, sachant que ceux-ci avaient sûrement dû virer au rouge.

**-Tu mens Scott.**

**-Quoi ? Stiles pourquoi je mentirais ?**

Il entendit le cœur de Scott accélérer. Il continuait. Ça suffit, Alpha ou pas, il devait apprendre qu'on ne se foutait pas de lui comme ça. Après tout, il en était un aussi. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et planta son regard carmin dans celui chocolat de Scott.

**-Arrête de me mentir. **Scott et Derek eurent des mines choquées et firent un pas en arrière tous les deux.

**-A en juger par vos têtes, vous avez dû remarquer. Ça surprend hein ?**

**-T'es un Alpha…Mais comment… ?**

**-Je savais que t'étais pas net Stilinski.** Grogna Derek.

**-Je me suis fais mordre hier. Croyez-moi, je suis aussi surpris que vous.**

**-Et tu as tué l'Alpha qui t'as mordu ?** Demanda Scott.

**-Non. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Apparemment, ça s'est fait tout seul.**

**-C'est impossible, j'ai jamais entendu de truc comme ça**, intervint Derek

**-C'est pas parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu que c'est impossible. Enfin bon, Deaton s'il vous plait, enlevez la barrière, il faut que j'aille voir mon père. **Le vétérinaire arriva aussitôt.

**-Tu es sûr Stiles ? Tu arriveras à te contrôler ?**

**-Oui !**

**-Non !**

Stiles et Derek avait répondu simultanément. Ils se faisaient à présent face, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Et Stiles tomba encore une fois sous de charme des yeux de Derek. Ils l'hypnotisaient. Il ne se détachait pas du regard et tombait encore un peu plus chaque seconde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de craquer pour Derek Hale ? Il avait été infect avec lui. Stiles devait être maso, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Stiles détourna les yeux, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas craquer pour Derek Hale.

**-Tu parles d'un Alpha, ça détourne les yeux devant un Bêta. Bonne chance pour te faire respecter.** Provoqua Derek avec un large sourire. Stiles laissa échapper un grognement. Il allait faire ravaler son putain de sourire à Hale. Un très beau sourire en passant, il devrait moins faire la tête et sourire plus souvent. Ça lui allait très bien de sourire. Et voilà qu'il s'égarait encore, c'était certain, Stiles était définitivement maso. **Tu viens à peine de te transformer, tu comprends même pas ce qu'il t'arrive, une fois dehors tu te feras assaillir par les bruits et odeurs et tu perdras le peu de contrôle que tu as. Tu tueras tout le monde sur ton passage, y compris ton père, c'est ça qu'tu veux ? Je crois pas, alors tu devrais rester ici bien sagement. **Stiles ne répondu rien mais continuait de le fixer, la colère montait doucement en lui. **Tu vois, je peux sentir ta colère. Et je l'ai provoquée juste avec des mots. T'as un gros problème de maîtrise de soi. Alors reste ici.** Termina-t-il froidement. Scott et Deaton avait observés la scène sans rien dire.

**-Oh tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me maîtrise en ce moment, Hale. **Stiles s'avança d'un pas. Il était à présent plus proche de Derek, il planta ses yeux rouges dans les yeux de l'ex Alpha. **Parce que crois-moi, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurai arraché la tête si ce n'était pas le cas. **Avait-il dit en chuchotant.** Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je suis un Alpha, alors je te conseille de ne plus me manquer de respect si tu tiens à ce que ta tête reste sur tes épaules. **Derek baissa les yeux et se retourna vers Scott.

-**On y va ? Les autres doivent se demander ce qui nous prend autant de temps. **Demanda t-il

**-Attends, avant, je vais emmener Stiles voir son père.**

**-T'en es sûr ?**

**-Oui. Il saura se maîtriser je le sais. Deaton vous pouvez enlever la barrière ?**

**-Bien sûr**, répondu celui-ci en souriant. D'un geste de main, il sépara la ligne de poudre de sorbier en deux et Stiles passa de l'autre côté.

**-Aaah, enfin libre !**

* * *

Le trio était arrivé à l'hôpital. Scott avait prévenu sa mère qu'ils arrivaient et du fait que Stiles était maintenant un loup-garou. Celui-ci avait déambulé dans l'hôpital sans même se soucier de Scott et Derek, traçant son père à l'odeur. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit sans hésiter une seconde.

**-Papa !**

**-Stiles**, répondit le nouveau Shérif, encore faible et fatigué. Le nouvel Alpha se jeta dans les bras de son père.

**-Papa j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi !**

**-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je ne risquais rien. Enfin du moins, il ne m'aurait pas tué.**

**-C'est pas une raison, je m'en ferai toujours pour toi Papa. Quand tu seras à la maison, interdiction de bouger, je m'occupe de tout.**

**-C'est moi qui suis supposé m'occuper de toi, pas l'inverse !** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-On est supposé s'occuper chacun l'un de l'autre.**

**-Tu as raison**, acquiesça le Shérif. **Mais dis moi plutôt, ça va toi ? Tu as pu dormir, pas de cauchemar ?**

**-Ça va, Deaton s'est occupé de moi.**

**-Et la morsure ? Je suppose que si tu es devant moi aujourd'hui, c'est que ça a marché.**

**-Oui**, dit-il en faisant un léger mouvement de tête

**-Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu voulais rester humain et en dehors du surnaturel, et maintenant te voilà de nouveau dans des histoires de loup-garou.**

**-C'est pas grave, j'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, mais il y a autre chose... De plus grave je dirais...**

**-Tu as blessé quelqu'un c'est ça ? **Coupa son père**, Écoute je sais que ça va être difficile, mais avec un peu d'entraînement tu...**

**-Quoi ? Non Papa je.. J'ai blessé personne, c'est juste que je...** Il soupira et ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant faire flasher ses yeux.

Stiles aurait juré qu'à cet instant la tête que faisait son père était l'une des plus épiques qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et il aurait volontiers explosé de rire si ça avait été dans un autre contexte. Seulement voilà, apprendre que son fils unique était devenu un loup-garou et en plus de ça un Alpha, ça ne devait pas être marrant pour tout le monde, alors avec tout l'effort du monde, Stiles réussis à ne pas rire.

**-Comment... Comment tu...**

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard Papa, une infirmière arrive, l'heure des visites est finit.** Il embrassa son père sur le front et s'en alla. Il croisa la fameuse infirmière en sortant, c'était madame McCall.

**-Tu es Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda t-elle, **je suis Mélissa, la mère de Scott, je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi mais, la nuit où ta maman... Enfin...**

**-Ça va aller vous inquiétez pas, je me souviens de vous oui, merci encore pour cette fois là.**

**-De rien, c'est normal et ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperai bien de ton père.**

**-Merci beaucoup madame !**

**-Tu peux m'appeler Mélissa.**

Le jeune homme la salua de la tête puis s'en alla tandis que Mélissa rentra dans la chambre de son père. Alors qu'il tourna dans un couloir, il se fit attraper et plaquer contre le mur par Derek. C'est à croire que Hale ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

**-Bah alors, me dis pas que j'te manquais déjà ?** Demanda Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

**-La ferme Stilinski**, grogna t-il, **je savais bien que t'étais suspect.**

**-Ok, stop, de quoi tu parles ?**

**-Je parle du fait que tu nous ais mentis, que toi et ton père soyez au courant pour les loup-garous, et si ça se trouve t'étais un loup depuis le début, tu cachais juste ton odeur.** Dit-il en grognant, visiblement énervé.

**-Ok, alors primo, on va commencer par se calmer, et tu vas me lâcher**, dit-il en se défaisant de la prise de Derek, **secundo, je t'assure que j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain il y a 24 heures et crois le ou non, j'aurai voulu le rester, et tertio, le fait que mon père et moi sommes au courant pour le surnaturel ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de suspect, surtout que c'est un ancien émissaire.**

**-Très bien.** Finit par dire l'ex Alpha après l'avoir longuement analysé, **je te crois, tes battements de cœur n'ont pas accélérés.** Stiles roula dans yeux.

**-Bon, l'interrogatoire est finit ? Je vais rejoindre Scott.**

**-Scott est partit au lycée, j'lui ai dis que j'me chargerais de te ramener à la clinique.**

**-Alors là, il est hors de question que je monte en voiture avec toi Hale et ce, même si c'est une Camaro.**

**-Comment sais-tu que c'est une Camaro**, demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

**-Là n'est pas la question**, répondu t-il en détournant les yeux, gêné. **Je ne veux juste pas rester plus de 5 minutes avec toi **

**-Ça m'enchante pas moi non plus, mais je l'ai promis à Scott. Et Scott est non seulement mon Alpha, mais aussi mon ami. Et je fais toujours en sorte de tenir mes promesses quand il s'agit de mes amis.**

**-Bon ok. Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai pas envie de marcher. Aller on y va.** Dit-il en s'en allant.

* * *

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la voiture maintenant et aucun d'eux n'avaient parlés. Non pas que cela était dérangeant, mais ayant l'habitude de parler, Stiles combattait le désir d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir le flot de pensées qui déferlaient dans sa tête. Mais il n'allait pas craquer. Parce que c'était Derek à côté de lui et pas question de faire la conversation à ce prétentieux de Hale.

**-Alors**, demanda Derek. Apparemment l'univers devait avoir une dent contre lui, c'était si inattendu que cela fit sursauter Stiles. Celui-ci aurait juré voir un sourire au coin des lèvres de Derek, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Ton père est un ancien émissaire, ce qui veut dire que vous faisiez partit d'une meute non ? Il s'est passé quoi ?**

Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine et accéléra. Non, il n'était pas question d'en parler. C'est bien trop douloureux à raconter, les souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis tellement d'année, rien qu'avec cette question avaient refait surface. Et avec ses émotions en vrac dû à sa transformation récente, c'était difficile d'arriver à ne pas craquer. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il craque, déjà parce qu'il était avec Derek et ensuite, question de fierté, son loup ne le permettrait pas. Alors il essaya et résista aussi longtemps qu'il pût. Et puis il comprit qu'il avait échoué quand il sentit les quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues, alors il détourna la tête.

**-Oh Stilinski, j'te parle. Pour une fois que j'te parle gentiment tu pourrais...** Il ne finit pas sa phrase, en sentant la tristesse et la colère émaner du corps de Stiles. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normal et sa respiration était lourde, Derek comprit alors qu'il pleurait. Et merde. **C'était indiscret comme question non ? Désolé.**

Stiles ne répondit toujours rien. Bon ça commençait à bien faire, il se donnait du mal pour rester poli là. Et il remarqua que la respiration de Stiles était plus bruyante aussi. Il faisait une crise de panique. Stiles avait été incapable d'empêcher ses souvenirs de refaire surface, de repenser à sa meute, ses amis, sa mère. Et il avait commencé à paniquer, et donc sa respiration s'était lentement faite plus difficile, et là, à présent, il souffrait le martyr. Il entendit Derek ouvrir la porte de la voiture et descendre. Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait arrêté d'ailleurs ? Enfin peu importe, il allait mourir avec Hale le laissant là, en plan. C'était donc comme ça qu'allait finir sa triste vie ? C'était pas terrible comme mort pour un Alpha. Stiles commença à lâcher prise quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir, et il se sentit bien instantanément.

**-Aller Stiles, tu vas pas mourir comme ça, t'es un Alpha putain, bats-toi !**

C'était Derek. Alors il n'était pas partit. Il était dans les bras de Derek Hale et à sa plus grande surprise, il se sentait bien et commença à se calmer. Il se laissa aller et s'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux -qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé- et tomba sur quelque chose de vraiment surprenant. Il tomba nez à nez avec le regard de Derek et dans ce regard, on pouvait clairement lire de l'inquiétude. Hale était inquiet ? Pour lui ? La crise de panique devait l'avoir fait délirer. Et puis il tilta. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Derek l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il sourit.

**-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? J'ai bien cru que t'allais mourir moi !**

**-Tu m'as appelé Stiles.** Dit-il doucement.

**-Oui bah, c'est ton prénom.**

**-Mais tu ne l'avais jamais dis.**

Et Derek réalisa. C'est vrai, il l'a toujours appelé Stilinski. Et il se rendit compte d'une autre chose. Il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur que Stiles meurt, bien qu'en sachant qu'une crise de cette ampleur ne l'aurait pas tué, mais en vérité, il ne l'avait pas vraiment détesté. Il avait été désagréable par habitude et méfiance, mais il ne le détestait pas. Bien au contraire, quand il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux whisky de Stiles hier à la cafétéria, il avait bien cru s'y perdre. Et il avait su à ce moment là qu'il était foutu. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait tombé pour ses beaux yeux. Parce qu'il l'avait sentit. Il n'était pas amoureux, loin de là, mais il s'était sentit attiré dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui et il avait sentit son loup s'agiter. Mais Derek n'était pas près a assumer ses sentiments, c'était trop tôt. Mais pour le moment, Stils avait besoin de son aide, alors il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à sentir l'Alpha se calmer. Sa respiration était plus posée maintenant, et son cœur battait de nouveau normalement, il s'était endormit.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar sur sa mère, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Rapidement, il regardait où il se trouvait. Une chose était sûr, il n'était pas chez lui. Il utilisa ses nouvelles capacités pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait. Il décela une odeur familière et, en se concentrant un peu plus, il pût entendre des voix.

**-Alors comme ça On sèche les cours ? Le lycée a appelé, tu te rends compte que j'ai dû jouer le parent responsable ?** Dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**-Oh, j'en suis désolé Peter**, dit une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Derek, **ça a vraiment dû être dur pour toi**, dit-il sur un ton faussement compatissant et puis il entendit le fameux Peter se plaindre encore et encore. **J'espère au moins que tu t'es pas fais repérer.**

**-Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prends-tu.**

Stiles avait décidé de ne plus écouter la conversation, ayant juger que ça ne lui regardait pas et étant rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas danger. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Il aurait bien voulu rentrer chez lui, seulement, il ne pourrait pas accéder à sa chambre vu qu'elle était entourée de poudre de sorbier, du coup, il serait bien obligé de rester chez Derek. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliqué ? Il croyait en avoir finit avec le surnaturel et voilà qu'il se retrouvait en plein dedans à nouveau et tout ça à cause de ce foutu Deucalion, il lui ferait la peau à cette enflure ! Après tout, c'était en partit à cause de lui que sa maman et _Tsuki_, sa meilleure amie d'enfance étaient mortes. Il lui avait pratiquement tout prit. Sa mère, sa meilleure amie, sa meute et il a bien faillit lui prendre son père aujourd'hui. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Plus personne ne mourra à cause de lui. C'est décidé, Stiles tuerait Deucalion.

**-Je vois que tu es réveillé.** Stiles qui n'avait pas sentit Derek arrivé, sursauta à l'entente de la voix de celui-ci, il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne à maîtriser ses capacités. **Tu m'avais pas sentis arriver hein ? Je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'entraîne.**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi ce serait pas Scott ?**

**-Parce que, malgré son statut de Vrai Alpha, Scott n'est pas vraiment apte à t'entraîner. Il débute aussi, Deaton et moi l'entraînons. Mais il n'est pas encore totalement prêt, alors on va dire que c'est moi qui gère un peu la meute parfois.**

**-Donc, t'es comme un Co-Alpha ?**

**-C'est ça. Même si c'était ma sœur qui devait devenir l'Alpha de la famille, on m'a tout de même entraîné pour en devenir un.**

**-Tu avais une sœur**, demanda t-il feignant la surprise. A l'entente de cette question, le regard de Derek se teinta de tristesse. **Oh pardon, c'était indiscret non ?**

**-Oui. Mais c'est rien**, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. **J'en avais deux même. Laura, qui était plus grande que moi d'un an et Cora la cadette.**

**-Elles sont aussi mortes dans l'incendie ?** Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé savoir tout ça. Foutu curiosité. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles ne savait pas, c'était comment étaient mortes ses sœurs. Ou du moins Laura. Son père le lui avait toujours caché pour X raisons.

**-Comment tu sais ça ?** Dit Derek assez violemment.

**-Je suis le fils du Shérif je te rappelle, parfois je l'aide pour ses enquêtes. Et puis il a dû étudier certains dossiers avant d'arriver ici, j'avoue que j'ai un peu fouiné. **Derek le regarda longuement puis secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Il n'avait pas vraiment mentit de toute façon.

**-Enfin qu'importe. Tu vas rester ici quelques temps, vu que tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi. Ça me permettra de t'entraîner.**

**-Euh, c'est gentil mais, et pour le lycée ?**

**-Tu viens de transformer en loup-garou, en Alpha qui plus est et toi ta préoccupation c'est le lycée ?!** Demanda t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

**-Eh, l'école c'est important !** Derek roula des yeux. **Mais bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici, histoire de n'arracher la gorge de personne.** Derek hocha la tête puis un silence s'installa. **Au fait, merci de t'occuper de moi. C'est gentil. **Et soudainement, l'attitude de Derek changea, son regard se fit plus dur.

**-J'fais pas ça pour toi Stilinski. J'le fais parce que je sais ce que donne un loup qui se maîtrise pas et c'est pas jolie à voir. Même si je sais que t'es pas un danger pour ma meute, on est pas ami. Alors garde tes remerciements.**

**-Oh, ok. Ça à le mérite d'être clair au moins.** Dit-il avec un léger sourire.** Je crois.. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.**

**-Troisième porte à droite. J'y ai déjà mis une serviette propre, j'irai te chercher des vêtements de rechange tout à l'heure.**

Stiles ne répondu rien et sortit de la chambre de Derek. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se dépêcha de rentrer sous la douche puis il alluma l'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur son corps. Il repensa à ce que Derek avait dit, oui, il avait sourit, mais c'était pour ne pas avoir à montrer qu'il avait été toucher par ses paroles. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, mais il avait pensé que ça aurait pu se faire, apparemment, il s'était trompé. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant ? Il s'en fichait bien de ce que Hale pouvait penser de lui. Derek allait l'entraîner, et ça s'arrêtait là. Quand son père serait en état de rentrer, il enlèverait la barrière de poudre sorbier et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il soupira puis continua de se laver. Une fois propre, ils sortit de la douche et enroula sa serviette autours de sa taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour regagner la chambre de Derek, et, bien évidemment le sort devait en avoir après lui car, au moment où il rentra, il trouva Derek, posant des vêtements sur son lit. Mais Stiles n'était pas bête, il savait que Derek l'avait entendu arriver. Ce dernier se retourna dans l'espoir de donner à Stiles ses vêtements quand il se figea à la vue de celui-ci. Ok, il avouait qu'il avait agit comme un débile tout à l'heure, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas céder à la tentation, parce que soyons clair, Stiles était loin d'être moche et ses yeux couleur whisky sont tout simplement irrésistibles. Stilinski remettait sérieusement en doute le fait que Derek était hétéro, et son fichu loup qui n'arrêtait pas de japper quand il était en présence de Stiles n'arrangeait rien. Mais Derek ne voulait pas céder. Il ne le connaissait pas. Alors il ferait comme-ci il était indifférent au charme de Stiles, seulement comment faire quand le dit Stiles se retrouvait quasiment à poil devant vous, ses bijoux de famille seulement cachés par une serviette ?

**-Tu pourrai arrêter de te balader dans cette tenue s'il te plais.** Dit-il froidement en lui lançant des vêtements.

**-Je sors de la douche Hale, t'espérais quoi ? Que j'me lave en robe et en burqa** **?** Derek roula des yeux une fois de plus face au sarcasme de Stiles.

**-Qu'importe, habille toi.**

**-Alors déjà, tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres, ensuite, si tu sortais de la chambre peut-être que ce serait plus pratique.** Il ne répondit rien et sortit, voyant que Stiles avait raison. Il avait encore agit sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire d'arrêter de se balader dans cette tenue ? Forcément qu'il serait à moitié à poil s'il sortait de la douche, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois.

**-Eh bien mon cher neveu, le petit Stilinski te retourne la tête ?** Demanda son oncle sur un ton moqueur. Mais qu'avait-il fait aux Dieux pour mériter un oncle pareil ? Mais bon malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ça restait son oncle, sa seule famille maintenant que Cora les avait rejoint. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

**-Absolument pas. Et puis tais-toi, il pourrait t'entendre.**

**-Oh mais c'est déjà le cas**, répondit l'adolescent tout en descendant les escaliers, **j'me doutais bien que t'avais un truc pour moi Hale**, finit-il avec un clin d'œil, ce à quoi Derek répondit en levant ses yeux au ciel pour la énième fois.

**-Enchanté, je suis Peter, l'oncle de Derek.** Dit-il avec un sourire charmant tout en tendant sa main.

**-Enchanté, Stiles, mais vous le savez déjà je crois.**

**-Effectivement.** Dit-il avec son éternel sourire. Et à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la beauté était de famille chez les Hale.

**-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il est temps de t'entraîner.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait commencer demain ?**

**-Bah si, tu sais, je viens de vivre quelque chose d'éprouvant j'te signal, et en plus de ça, je meurs de faim.**

**-T'es vraiment pas croyable Stilinski.**

**-Voyons Derek, laisse donc le jeune homme tranquille.**

**-Ouais Derek, laisse le jeune homme tranquille**, intervînt Stiles avec un large sourire et des yeux rieurs.

**-Ok, comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tues des gens cette nuit.** Répondu Derek en montant dans sa chambre.

**-Toujours dans l'abus celui-là**, murmura Stiles.

**-Je t'ai entendu.** Stiles roula des yeux.

**-Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, que dirais-tu de commander des pizzas cher Stiles ?**

**-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je peux cuisiner si ça dérange pas, c'est une façon pour moi de vous remercier.**

**-Oh ce n'est rien, après tout c'était l'idée de Derek, mais je ne suis pas contre le repas.**

Et c'est comme ça que tout en cuisinant, Stiles raconta quelques petites anecdotes sur son enfance, son passé dans son ancienne meute sans révéler pour autant qui était son Alpha, et ses moments de bonheurs avec ses parents. Peter fit de même et voilà 20 minutes qu'ils jacassaient telle de vieilles commères et tapaient sur le système de Derek. Non mais sérieusement, à quoi jouait son oncle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire ami-ami avec le premier venu. Mais Peter était sournois, il avait forcément un plan derrière la tête et bien sûr, ça avait forcément avoir avec l'attirance de son neveu pour le fils du Shérif, parce que bien évidemment, Peter était au courant par on ne sait quel moyen. De toute façon, ça avait toujours été comme ça, du temps où ils étaient meilleurs amis quand Derek était au collège, ça avait prit à peine 3 heures à Peter pour remarquer que son neveu craquait sur la jolie Paige Krasikeva. Qu'importe, il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son oncle au plus vite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre pour lui remonter les bretelles, il perçut la lourde respiration et les battements erratiques du cœur de Stiles et quand il entendu un « Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », il se rua dans les escaliers et en descendant, il aperçut Stiles à terre, peinant à respirer et son oncle essayant de soutenir celui-ci.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Je sais pas, je lui montrais des photos. Il a vu une photo de Laura et il a commencé à agir bizarrement puis il m'a demandé si j'en avais d'autre alors je lui en ai montré et il a paniqué.** Derek se rapprocha de Stiles, il s'agenouilla et prit son visage entre ses mains.

**-Stiles, eh regarde moi, hey ! Ça va aller d'accord ?**

**-C'est _elle_, c'est.. _Elle_ Derek, c'est _elle_. **Dit-il la voix tremblante, en pointant du doigt le cadre photo.

**-Je comprends pas, elle qui ?**

**-Cette fille, c'était... C'était ma meilleure amie, c'est... C'est **_**Tsuki.** _Répondit-il faiblement en regardant la photo de Laura.

* * *

**Eh voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Alors, pour mettre au clair l'histoire de Laura, il y a un moment où je dis que Deucalion a tué Tsuki, mais j'ai aussi dit que Peter a tué Laura. Comme c'est la même personne, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal, ça fait partit de l'histoire vous comprendrez après. Et surtout n'oubliez pas que dans l'histoire, elle avait juste 1 an de plus que Derek et dans mon histoire, Derek a le même âge que Scott et les autres.**

**Ensuite, j'ai tendance à me dire que Derek et Stiles se rendent comptent de leur attirance assez vite mais bon, quand on est un loup-garou, le coup de foudre c'est du sérieux apparemment.**

**Enfin, j'arrête mon bla bla. Encore merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre!**

**Bisous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, me revoilà! Oui je sais, je prends du temps à écrire et publier. Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je suis en période de bac donc je révise. Parfois. **

**Bon, vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis que ce ne serait pas vraiment un AU cette histoire? Et bien mon imagination en a décidé autrement, c'est définitivement un AU, vous verrez bien pourquoi de toute façon!**

**Je publie d'abord "The Alpha" parce que eh bien, je me suis focalisé sur lui, sinon ce serait inégale par rapport à l'autre fiction étant donné qu'il y avait que 2 chapitres ici. Et aussi parce que j'ai pas terminé le chapitre 4 de "Partners in Crimes" je l'avoue. Mais je le ferais, j'ai un peu de temps maintenant que j'ai finis ce chapitre. Bien assez de blabla.**

**Bonne lecture mes louloups!**

**PS: Merci infiniment pour vos review, ils me font très plaisir!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : "Ça va ? Tu apprécie la vue ?"**

_Genim avait enfin réussit à trouvé le sommeil après deux longues heures à s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit afin de trouver une position confortable. Et bien évidemment, c'était à ce moment précis qu'il entendit des petits « toc toc » répétitif taper contre sa vitre. Il avait préféré ignorer le bruit et essayé de se rendormir espérant que ça s'arrêterait. Erreur. Le bruit redoubla et une voix s'ajouta. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Genim décida finalement de se lever, tout en ronchonnant, pour aller voir qui osait le déranger pendant son sommeil. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa vitre, il reçut un cailloux en plein sur le front._

_**-Mais aïe purée !** Cria t-il. Il toucha l'endroit où il avait été touché, les sourcils froncés. **Mais c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas faire attention ? Et puis d'abord c'est qui ?**_

**_-Vraiment Gen ? T'as pas reconnus ma voix ?_**

_**-Tsuki ?** Demanda t-il surpris._

**_-Bingo !_**

**_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? _**

**_-C'est la pleine lune, j'ai réussis à échapper à ma famille pour un moment, tu viens on va se promener._**

_**-J'arrive.** Dit-il avec un léger sourire._

_Les deux amis étaient à présent assis sur une colline, leur offrant ainsi une vu imprenable sur Beacon Hills et la pleine lune. Le jeune garçon de 13 ans tourna la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie et s'aperçut que ses yeux brillait d'un jaune d'or pur. C'était la chose qu'il aimait le plus chez les loup-garous, après leur transformation totale bien sûr. Tsuki, malgré son jeune âge, y arrivait. Et souvent quand elle pouvait sortir, ils allaient ensemble courir et s'amuser dans la forêt alors qu'elle était totalement transformée en loup. Genim adorait ses moments passés avec sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais rencontré sa famille, elle en parlait très peu, mais quand elle en parlait, elle semblait toujours heureuse, ils avaient l'air d'être des gens bien. Alors Genim n'insistait pas pour en savoir plus sûr elle. Ils se rencontrait souvent sûr cette colline, se racontant leur journée, leur vie, et quand ils n'allaient pas bien, il y avait toujours l'un pour réconforter l'autre. Et les soirs de pleines lune comme celui-ci, ils venaient parfois s'asseoir ici et regarder l'astre tranquillement. Bien qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans, Tsuki arrivait à contrôler son loup, c'était rare, mais c'était possible. De toute façon Genim savait que Tsuki était spéciale, autant qu'il savait que ça ne devait pas être son vrai prénom car elle n'avait aucun signe qui montrait qu'elle était japonaise, ni même d'origine, mais, encore une fois, il ne s'en formalisait pas. De toute façon, il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important pour lui, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de l'avoir à ses côtés. Tsuki était un peu comme son jardin secret, personne de son entourage n'était au courant de son existence, pas même Jack, son frère de coeur. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour, Tsuki lui dirait qui elle est réellement._

_**-La lune est vraiment belle ce soir**, dit la jeune fille doucement._

_**-C'est vrai**, répondit son ami en souriant. **Dis Tsuki ?**_

_**-Hmm ?** Répondit-elle en s'allongeant._

_**-Pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ?** Fit-il en l'imitant._

_**-T'es vraiment entrain de me demander pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça ?** Répondu t-elle en rigolant._

**_-Peuh. Me prends pas pour un débile, je sais que c'est pas ton vrai prénom. T'es même pas japonaise. Je sais pratiquement rien de toi niveau famille et tout le tralala tu sais, mais c'est pas grave parce que tu es quand même ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime._**

_**-Oh, Gen ! C'est adorable !** Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur lui tout en l'entourant de ses bras._

_**-Tu... Tu m'écrase, super force de loup-garou, super force de loup-garou !** Dit-il difficilement._

_**-Oh, désolé**, dit-elle en desserrant sa prise. **Et pour répondre à ta question, tu sais que j'adore le japonais n'est-ce pas ? Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Et bien, tu sais ce que veux dire « tsuki » en japonais ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, j'adore perdre mon temps en demandant des choses que je sais déjà.** Fit-il en roulant des yeux._

_**-Eh ! Ravale ton sarcasme Stilinski, c'est toi qui me l'a demandé !** Répondit-elle en enroulant son bras autours des épaule de Genim._

**_-Non, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu as choisis de t'appeler comme ça, et non la signification._**

**_-Peu importe, la signification est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisis ce nom._**

**_-Et ça veut dire quoi ?_**

_**-Ça veut dire « lune »**. Dit-elle en fixant l'astre lunaire tout en souriant._

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux subitement, le souffle court. Il avait rêvé d'elle. D'un souvenir. Ça faisait longtemps. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Alors la voilà la véritable identité de Tsuki : Laura Hale. Alors ça, s'il s'y attendait. Et soudainement il comprit. La raison pour laquelle son père n'avait rien dit sur la mort de Laura était parce qu'il savait que Tsuki et elle ne faisait qu'un. Comment il avait pu lui cacher un truc pareil ? Mais il y avait autre chose qui clochait : si elles étaient la même personne alors ça veut dire que c'est Deucalion qui aurait tué Laura ? Non, c'est pas logique. L'incendie avait déjà eu lieu certes, mais Deucalion était resté en bon terme avec les Hale avant l'accident et jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça à Talia. Alors ça veut dire qu'au final, Deucalion ne lui avait pas prit sa meilleure amie, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait. Et son père savait qui était ce quelqu'un. Enfin, il réglerait ça quand il serait à la maison avec lui. Et puis il tilta sur un autre truc. Hier, il avait discuté avec Peter Hale comme-ci de rien n'était. Peter Hale qui s'est évadé d'Eichen House et qui est l'une des raisons pour laquelle son père était revenu et si l'oncle Hale avait échoué dans cet asile, c'était bien parce que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond là-haut. Après tout, il avait bien essayé de tuer McCall et sa meute une fois pour redevenir l'Alpha. Enfin bon, il n'était personne pour juger et puis hier soir, il lui avait parut tout à fait normal. De toute façon, Peter Hale n'était en rien son affaire, lui, il devait apprendre à se maîtriser au plus vite pour retrouver Deucalion. Il sortit finalement du lit, enfila un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine, ne trouvant personne, il avait choisit de fouiller un peu partout pour trouver de quoi manger. Il avait finalement choisit de se faire un café au lait. Alors qu'il était de dos, il sentit derrière lui et il ne fut pas surprit de trouver Derek, il avait reconnu son odeur, par contre, il n'était absolument pas préparé à le trouver torse nu avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon, il renversa le lait sous le coup de la surprise. Mais quelle idée de se balader dans cette tenue franchement ? Certes, il était chez lui, certes il avait tout les droits mais ne pouvait-il pas penser aux pauvres hormones de Stiles ? Parce que, que se soit bien clair, ce mec était sexy à damner une none. Et si au début, il avait nié être attiré par Derek, en le voyant là tout de suite il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il était bel et bien attiré par le Beta.

**-Ça va ? Tu apprécies la vue ?** Entendit-il dans son oreille, le ton légèrement moqueur. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek s'était rapproché de lui. Beaucoup rapproché, un peu trop même. Il était littéralement collé contre le contoire, Derek collé à lui. Stiles se sentit vite mal à l'aise et peut-être aussi un peu vite à l'étroit, après tout c'est pas comme-ci les bijoux de famille de Derek étaient contre les siens. **Je crois que la réponse est oui**, répondit le Beta en regardant leurs entrejambes. Stiles rougit immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit la bouche de Derek dans son cou et Dieu que c'était bon. Il sentit ses baisers humides parsemer son cou et il le sentit remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille, pour finalement la mordre, ce qui arracha un frisson et un léger gémissement à Stiles.

**-Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Stilinski**, dit la voix rocailleuse de jeune Hale, toujours contre son oreille.

**-Je... Enfin tu.. Hum.**

**-T'arrives même plus à parler**, dit-il en souriant tout en se décollant de Stiles. **Tu devrais ouvrir une autre boite de lait, deuxième placard à gauche, je vais pendre une douche**, dit-il en remontant.

Mais. Que. Venait-il. De. Se. Passer ? Le cerveau de Stiles était en ébullition, il avait chaud et il avait la trique, merci Derek Hale. Après tout, il venait de lui faire du rentre dedans là non ? Et Stiles n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, en même temps c'était plutôt difficile. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ce mec donnait tout son sens au mot lunatique. Y'a quelques heures il lui criait à la figure qu'il n'était pas amis et qu'il ne l'appréciait pas forcément et voilà que maintenant monsieur se frottait contre lui. Qu'importe, il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, de se vider l'esprit. Il avait besoin de courir, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors il monta dans la chambre de Derek, enfila un bas de jogging, écrit un mot et s'en alla.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça bon sang ? C'était sûrement les effets de la pleine lune. Oui, c'est ça. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'il avait réagit comme ça, ça éveillait ses instincts animaux. A d'autre, c'était ses instincts oui, mais c'était plus que ça. Le fait de voir Stiles en t-shirt avec juste un caleçon avait grandement excité son loup, mais avec une paire de fesses pareille c'était pas étonnant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait hein ? Depuis quand il était attiré par les mecs lui ? Ou alors c'était seulement Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Stilinski lui avait fait putain ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour éviter de penser à ça. Il arrêta l'eau, se sécha puis enroula la serviette autours de sa taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain et paniqua légèrement quand il ne trouva Stiles nul part. Ou du moins il ne l'entendait plus. Il descendit et trouva un mot sur la table, disant qu'il était partit courir dans la forêt. Si ce n'était que ça... Pardon quoi ? Il était sortit alors qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas totalement ? Mais franchement cet imbécile n'était bon qu'à attirer les ennuis. Il composa le numéro de Scott, partit s'habiller en vitesse puis sortit de son loft.

* * *

Cela faisait 1 heure et demi qu'il courait, il décida de faire une pause. Il était plus rapide, plus fluide dans ses mouvements, et plus endurant aussi. Cette transformation avait aussi du bon. Au début, il avait eu du mal en sortant, se faisant attaquer par le bruit et toutes les odeurs extérieur. Et puis il avait prit une grande inspiration, fait abstraction du reste, pensé à sa mère puis il s'était calmé et maintenant, ça allait mieux. Mais c'était bizarre, il maîtrisait plutôt vite et avait rapidement trouvé son ancre. Pour avoir vécu avec les loups, il savait qu'en moyenne, ça prenait environs 1 mois pour arriver à se maîtriser assez pour ne tuer personne. Enfin, bon il verrait avec Deaton et son père. Oh mon Dieu. Son père ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il passerait le voir après. Il continua sa course et arriva près d'un manoir en ruine qu'il reconnu comme étant le manoir Hale. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour constater les dégâts. Elle était réparable à vu d'œil. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils veuillent la faire réparer, après tout leur famille était morte dedans. Il s'avança finalement sur le porche puis quand il toucha la porte pour l'ouvrir, une image montrant la maison en feu et des gens entrain de crier apparue devant lui, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire retirer sa main de la porte comme-ci elle lui avait lancée une décharge, l'image disparue aussitôt.

**-C'était quoi... C'était quoi ça ?** Dit-il paniqué. Il regarda à tour de rôle sa main puis la porte. **C'est pas possible, ça peut pas être...** Il ne continua pas sa phrase puis regarda sa main à nouveau. Qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr. Il reposa sa main sur la porte à nouveau et l'image réapparue.

_Du feu, des flammes, de la fumée, des cris, des pleures, du sang. Voilà ce qu'était le manoir des Hale en ce moment. Stiles était effaré devant ce spectacle. Comment c'était possible. Il ne pouvait pas être là ? Il ne sentait rien et n'avait pas l'impression d'être gêné par la fumée, c'est comme-ci il était un fantôme. Stiles regarda autours de lui. Il devait être au cœur du manoir et distingua deux silhouettes qui approchait. Il reconnut Talia et homme qu'il reconnu comme étant Oliver Hale. Il avait vu son dossier dans les papiers de son père. Talia tenait dans ses bras une petite fille._

**_-Tu dois fuir Talia. Emporte Cora avec toi, je me charge de Peter, Olivia, Steeve, les enfants et les jumeaux, aller part._**

**_-Non, je ne peux pas Oliver._**

**_-Talia il faut que..._**

_**-Non, je ne peux pas abandonner ma meute. C'est notre famille**, dit-elle en toussant,il devait sûrement avoir de l'aconit dans l'air, **il est hors de question de...** Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une poutre se cassa et tomba sur elle en s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine._

_**-Attention**, avait crié Stiles tout en allant vers elle pour l'aider, mais bien sûr ils ne l'avaient pas entendu et était passé à travers elle. **Non...** Dit-il doucement en se retournant. Talia était allongée à terre, mal en point, déjà affaiblie par la fumée._

_**-Talia !** Cria Oliver, **Talia ma chérie réveille toi.** Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, caressa la joue de son mari, lui souffla un « sauve notre fille » et ferma les yeux. **Talia, non ! Réveille toi, Talia non ! **Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa défunte femme. Il se reprit et secoua sa tête. Il devait au moins réussir à sauver sa fille, même ça lui coûtait la vie.__Il prit Cora qui était évanouit dans ses bras et décida d'avancer. _

_Stiles se dirigea en profondeur dans la manoir, qui était déjà pas mal ravagé par les flammes. La mort de Talia l'avait bouleversé, assisté à ça avait été vraiment horrible. Il fut content que Derek ou même Laura n'étaient pas là pour voir ça, voir sa mère mourir et l'une des choses les plus horrible au monde, il en savait quelque chose. Il suivait les voix qu'il entendait. Il descendit les escaliers et trouva un Peter Hale assez amoché ainsi qu'une jeune femme, des jumeaux qui semblait avoir la vingtaine, un homme âgé et deux enfants, recroquevillés sur eux-même. Et puis tout se passa vite. Peter avait réussit à cassé les barreaux de la fenêtre et se retourna à peine pour prévenir les autres qu'au même moment quelque chose explosa, ce qui envoya valser Peter contre la petite fenêtre et incendia l'un des jumeaux. Et les cris qu'il poussa hantera Stiles toute sa vie. Des cris à vous glacer le sang, des cris qu'il serait impossible d'oublier, des cris à vous fendre le cœur. Il vit l'autre jumeau crier à son tour essayant de sauver son frère. Et Stiles se sentit désemparé et impuissant face à cette situation, il ne le supportait pas. __Il voyait la famille Hale mourir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il se sentait impuissant, et il détestait ça. Il décida donc de remonter, pour voir où en était Oliver. Il arriva près de l'entrée et c'est là qu'il le trouva, le corps sans vie du mari du Talia. Et un Hale de plus était partit. Cependant la porte était ouverte et il n'y avait aucune trace de Cora. Elle avait sûrement dû réussir à s'enfuir. Il sortit de la maison et aperçu Kate Argent et plusieurs de ses hommes qui souriaient devant le spectacle. Et soudain, Stiles ressentit une haine profonde pour cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était sa faute après tout. Toute ces personnes étaient morte par sa faute. Il fit alors apparaître ses crocs et sauta sur elle mais passa à travers, comme avec Talia. Il poussa un cri de rage et fût encore plus bouleversé quand il entendit pour la dernière fois les cris du reste de la famille Hale avant qu'une autre explosion retentisse et fit volé en éclat quelque bout du manoir. Il vit à ce moment là, l'un des deux enfants qui était en bas sortir non sans difficulté de la maison. Kate s'approcha de lui, armé, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Stiles qui avait deviné ses intentions couru vers l'enfant._

_**-Non,** dit-il doucement, en courant tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien, il finit par trébucher et tomba. Et malgré les larmes qui lui bouchait la vue, il vit Kate chargé son arme et tiré une balle dans la tête de l'enfant._

**-Non !** Cria t-il, il se redressa d'un bond et se mit à crier et se débattit quand il sentit qu'on le tenait. Non stop arrêtez, cria t-il.

**-Stiles**, cria la voix de Scott, **Stiles calme toi, c'est moi Scott, calme toi ! Ça va aller Stiles, ça va aller.** Celui-ci se calma quand il vit qu'il était entouré de Scott et Derek. Il tenta de reprendre un souffle normal. Il regarda où est-ce qu'il était. Le manoir. Bien sûr qu'il y était. Il essaya de se lever mais retomba à genoux quand il s'aperçut où dans le manoir il se trouvait. C'était là. C'était là que Talia avait perdue la vie. Et il paniqua tellement que son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, il se leva d'un bond et sortit du manoir, Derek et Scott sur ses talons. Il tituba et finit par tomber devant le porche.

**-Stiles ? Stiles qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demanda Scott visiblement très inquiet.

**-Le manoir...** Dit doucement Stiles.** Il... Je l'ai vu...**

**-Oui, c'est normal ça.**

**-Non Scott, je veux dire je l'ai vu... Brûler**. Sa phrase valu un froncement de sourcil de la part de Derek et une expression plus que choqué de la part de Scott.

**-Mais encore ?** Demanda Derek.

**-Je... J'ai touché la porte et j'ai... J'ai eu comme une sorte de vision. Je... J'ai vu ta famille mourir Derek**, dit le nouvel Alpha, les yeux dans le vide encore sous le choque. **C'était la chose la plus horrible qui m'aie été donné de voir**, dit-il doucement. **C'était horrible, tout ces cris, tout ce sang...** Il continua de regarder le vide, le teint pâle. Scott et Derek s'échangèrent un regard. Derek ne le montrait pas mais Scott savait qu'il avait été touché par les paroles de Stiles.

**-Allez viens Stiles, on t'emmène chez Deaton.** Dit Scott tout en l'aidant à se lever.

**-Vous ne me croyez pas hein ? Je le savais...** Dit-il doucement.

**-Je te crois mon pote**, répondit Scott avec un sourire sincère. **Je te crois. Mais je pense que Deaton sauras sûrement pourquoi tu as vu ça.** Stiles acquiesça et Scott l'aida à monter dans la Camaro et une fois à bord, ils partirent voir Deaton.

* * *

**-Et donc vous dîtes que vous l'avez trouvé évanouit ?**

**-Oui**, répondit Derek. **Et puis il s'est levé d'un coup, il pleurait et il criait.**

**-Je vois.** Dit le véto en hochant la tête. Il se tourna vers le nouvel Alpha. **Dis moi Stiles. Quand tu as vu la scène, comment c'était ?**

**-Vous me demandez sérieusement comment c'était ?**

**-Je me suis mal exprimé. Est-ce que tu sentais vraiment comme étant là-bas ou c'était comme un rêve.**

**-C'était comme un rêve**, dit-il en fixant le sol. **Je... Je ne captais pas d'odeur rien, personne ne pouvait m'entendre ou me voir, je ne pouvais rien toucher. Je... J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de sauver Talia mais je... Je suis juste passé à travers elle et je me suis sentis tellement impuissant.**

**-C'est normal que tu n'es rien pu faire. C'était un flashback. Une vision. Tu revivais simplement la scène. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça Stiles.**

**-Je sais mais...** Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que des larmes coulèrent. Scott le prit automatiquement dans ses bras et l'Alpha s'y accrocha désespérément, en se laissant aller.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Stiles s'était calmé. Il avait quand même réussit à mieux expliquer à Deaton ce qu'il s'était passé et celui-ci avait affiché une mine grave et les avait renvoyé chez eux disant qu'il devait faire des recherches au plus vite pour confirmer ses doutes. Scott était repartit au lycée tandis que Derek et Stiles était rentré au loft, le trajet s'était fait dans le silence, Stiles voulant à tout prit éviter de parler du fait qu'il avait vu la famille de Derek mourir. En rentrant, ils n'avaient trouvé aucunes trace de Peter et c'était pas plus mal avait pensé Derek. Comme il était bientôt midi, Stiles avait décidé de faire la cuisine, Derek ne s'y opposant pas vraiment, disant même qu'il trouverait ce qu'il voulait dans la cuisine. Il était à présent assit devant la table de la cuisine, regardant Stiles à l'action, celui-ci se sentant un peu gêné de la situation se rappelant de la scène de ce matin. Enfin bon qu'importe, il devait faire abstraction de tout ça, si ça se trouve, c'était juste à cause de la pleine de lune qui arrivait.

**-Tu cuisines depuis longtemps ?** Demanda la voix de Derek.

**-Oui, c'est ma mère qui m'a apprit, tout ce que je sais, je le tiens d'elle. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble avant.**

**-Avant ?**

**-Ouais elle est... Elle est morte.** Dit-il en sentant son cœur se serrer en ce remémorant cette scène horrible.

**-Oh, pardon, je voulais pas...**

**-C'est rien**, dit Stiles en le coupant, **tu pouvais pas savoir après tout.**

**-Hm**, dit-il en hochant la tête. **Et pour... Laura ?**

**-Oh. Et bien, comme je l'ai dis, elle s'est présentée à moi sous le nom de Tsuki. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est pas grave, elle était quand même ma meilleure amie. On se voyait souvent avant que je ne parte de Beacon Hills. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit son nom de famille et ne parlait presque pas de vous, mais lorsque qu'elle le faisait je sentais qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup**, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

**-Quand j'y réfléchis, c'est bien son style de faire ça. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle disparaissait sans cesse. Elle était avec toi. Elle revenait souvent avec ton odeur d'ailleurs.**

**-Rassure toi Hale, je suis pas sortis avec ta sœur. C'était ma meilleure amie c'est tout. Elle était comme ma sœur.**

**-Ta sœur ?** Dit-il sèchement, **arrête j'suis sûr que tu la connaissais pas si bien que ça.** Il regretta tout de suites ses paroles. Il avait toujours du mal quand on abordait le sujet Laura, même si cette fois c'est lui qui l'avait lancé. Il vit un peu de tristesse dans le regard de Stiles et se sentit un peu coupable, celui-ci le regarda et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

**-Détrompe toi, je pense que je la connaissais plus que tu ne le pense**, dit le nouvel Alpha en se retournant vers son interlocuteur en souriant. Après ça, ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot, Stiles terminant de préparer son plat. Une fois finit, il déposa la poêle de bolognaise et la casserole de pâte sur la table.

**-Il faut que j'aille voir mon père, tu pourrais me déposer tout à l'heure s'il te plais ? J'arriverai à me contrôler t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Ouais si tu veux, je pense que ton père t'aidera à te canaisler. Et puis de toute façon il faudra que je passe récupérer ma sœur au lycée.**

**-Cora est ici ?** Demanda Stiles surprit. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé connaître la jeune fille.

**-Pourquoi ta question sonnait comme-ci tu la connaissais ?**

**-Je... Je sais pas.** Dit-il en sentant son cœur accéléré sous le stress. Il était peut-être un Alpha, mais il savait tout de même qu'il ne fallait jamais énervé Derek Hale.

**-Tu sais pas hein**, souffla t-il. **Enfin, peut importe. **Dit-il en recommençant à manger.

* * *

**-Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché que Tsuki et Laura était la même personne ?** Le Shérif soupira. Il savait bien qu'un jour son fils aurait découvert la vérité. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit maintenant. Il lui avait aussi vitement expliqué qu'il vivait chez Derek -tout en omettant de dire que Peter s'y trouvait bien sur- en attendant de pouvoir retourné chez eux. Bien évidemment il a fallut que ce soit chez un Hale. Le hasard faisait mal les choses.

**-Parce que tu aurais voulus savoir qui l'a tué.**

**-Évidemment que j'aurai voulus le savoir !**

**-C'est bien ça le problème Genim.** Oh oh. Son père n'utilisait son vrai prénom que quand le sujet était grave ou quand il était vraiment en colère. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde en colère là, alors le sujet était grave.

**-Le problème ?**

**-Oui, tu aurais voulus te venger. Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais on venait de perdre Claudia il y avait quelques mois et tu étais dans un tel désespoir, dans une telle rage et une telle tristesse à cette époque que je ne pouvais pas te dire qui elle était réellement. Tu n'avais que 14 ans et pourtant tu te battais déjà très bien et vivant avec une meute tu connaissais les loups par cœur et tu pouvais les tuer très facilement. Je ne voulais pas que tu le tues. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier Genim.**

**-Papa je... Oui. Tu as raison, je l'aurai sans doute tué sans aucune pitié à cette époque. Merci de m'avoir préservé. Mais maintenant je vais mieux, je ne suis plus comme ça. Alors tu peux me le dire.**

**-Fiston... Je penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée...** Hésita le Shérif.

**-Papa s'il te plais, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**-C'est... C'est Peter Hale.** Dit-il finalement.

**-Qu... Quoi ?** Avait-il dit abasourdit. Son loup grogna intérieurement, il sentait la colère monter doucement en lui.

**-Je sais, ça n'a pas de sens. Mais tu te souviens de l'Alpha qui a transformé Scott McCall ?**

**-C'est aussi lui ? Tu ne me l'avais caché ça.**

**-Oui je sais, et c'est pour une bonne raison. On avait trouvé ensemble que c'était le même qui avait tué Laura n'est-ce pas. Et bien, peut de temps après, j'ai appris que Peter et l'Alpha ne faisait qu'un. Mais sache qu'il n'était pas lui même durant cette période.**

**-Il a tué ma meilleure amie, sa nièce ! La fille de sa sœur putain !**

**-Ton langage jeune homme !**

**-Y'a aucune raison valable qui pardonne un acte pareil**, continua t-il en ignorant son père.

**-Stiles, s'il te plais calme toi. Je sais que ça fait mal mais c'est du passé.**

**-Du passé ?** dit-il en grognant. Papa tu as vu comment ça m'a affecté non ? Tu as vu que j'étais entrain de dépérir petit à petit. Cria t-il.

**-Stiles !** Haussa d'un ton le Shérif, calme toi.

**-Que je me calme ?** Cria t-il soudainement. **Mais tu te fous de moi !?** Ses yeux étaient à présent rouges et ses griffes et ses canines étaient sorties.

**-Stiles, s'il te plais, reste calme.**

**-J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies caché un truc pareil.** Dit-il doucement en l'ignorant. **Pour Tsuki... Laura... je sais même pas comment l'appelé.**

**-Je t'en prie. Calme toi, tu sais quoi retourne chez Derek et on reparlera de tout ça demain quand je sors de l'hôpital.**

**-Bah voyons.** Grogna t-il. **Puisque c'est si facile.**

**-Fils, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je l'ai fais pour elle. Elle a comprit que j'étais ton père à la minute ou elle m'a vue et m'a demandée de garder le secret.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Dit-il en se calmant légèrement.

**-J'en ai aucune idée. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.**

**-C'est bien Tsuki ça...** Dit-il en soupirant. **Ecoute Papa j'suis désolé de m'être énervé je...**

**-C'est rien Stiles**, dit-il en attirant son fils dans une étreinte. **C'est la pleine lune demain c'est normal. Je sais que tu ne m'aurai pas attaqué de toute les manières.**

**-Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, je t'aime Papa.**

**-Je t'aime aussi fiston.**

* * *

Stiles était rentré chez Derek à pied, il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne et franchement tant mieux, il aurait sûrement fait un malheur. Dire qu'il vit sous le même toit que le gars qui a tué sa meilleure amie. Il devait se calmer, sinon il risquerait de se transformer et de tuer Peter au moment ou celui-ci passerait la porte et il ne valait mieux pas. Mais et Derek ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant ? Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Pour qu'elle raison lui aurait-il tranché la gorge sinon ? A part le fait qu'il avait essayé de tuer McCall et ses amis, mais c'était autre chose ça. Enfin, voilà un mystère en moins d'ailleurs. Son père avait toujours été très secret en ce qui concernait les Hale, maintenant tout s'expliquait. Bon, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, mais il voulait avoir une discussion avec l'aîné des Hale quand il rentrerait, s'il arrivait à ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher le visage avant bien sûr. Stiles monta prendre une douche et une fois celle-ci finit il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, sortit de la salle bain et tomba nez à nez avec une fille. Il savait que quelqu'un était là, il l'avait entendu mais croyait que c'était Derek ou l'autre Zombie-Garou qui étaient rentrés, et visiblement, ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il fixa la fille quelques secondes et la reconnut comme étant Malia Hale, la fille de Peter. Bien ils ont sûrement dû vouloir se faire une réunion de famille.

**-T'es qui ?** Demanda la jeune fille.

**-Je euh, je m'appelle Stiles.**

**-Je m'en fous de ça, je veux savoir qui tu es et qu'est-ce que tu fous chez mon cousin**. Le politesse était aussi de famille apparemment.

**-J'suis un ami de Derek.**

**-Derek n'a pas d'amis.** Dit-elle en levant un sourcil. C'est à croire qu'ils avaient tous le même tic. A part la meute bien sûr.

**-Oui bon, j'suis pas vraiment son ami mais j'me suis fais mordre par un Alpha et Scott à voulu m'aider parce que mon père s'est fait kidnappé par cet Alpha et du coup j'me suis retrouvé chez Deaton et Derek à décidé de s'occuper de moi et de m'apprendre à me maîtriser parce que ben comme tu le vois la morsure à fonctionné et je peux pas rentré chez moi non plus parce que mon père est à l'hôpital parce que l'Alpha l'a blessé et en plus il y a du sorbier tout autours de nos chambres donc je peux plus rentré maintenant et c'est un problème parce du coup j'ai pas mes affaires et c'est chiant parce que j'suis obligé d'en prendre à Derek et...**

**-Ok stop. J'ai compris. Tu parles toujours autant ?**

**-Ouais, j'suis hyperactif et j'ai des troubles de l'attention donc du coup j'm'emmêle un peu dans ce que je dis. Mais ça arrive surtout quand je suis stressé, pas que tu me stresses hein c'est juste que...**

**-Ouais, je vois.** Dit-elle en le coupant. **Bon, je cherchais mon père mais apparemment il n'est pas là**, dit-elle en descendant et se dirigeant vers la porte. **Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé s'il te plais ? Au fait, je m'appelle Malia.**

**-Ouais bien sûr mais t'as pas de portable ?** Répondit-il en la suivant.

**-Je sais pas comment ça marche**, dit-elle en haussant ses épaules avant de disparaître. C'est vrai. Il avait oublié que Malia avait vécu la plupart de sa vie sous forme de coyote et venait tout juste de revenir dans le monde humain. La pauvre, elle doit être dépaysée.

Enfin, là, il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours vêtu de la serviette, dans l'espoir de se faire un café. A peine avait-il prit sa tasse en main que la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Derek. Il avait pensé que Derek serait retourné au lycée après avoir emmené Cora il ne savait où -parce que de toute évidence, elle n'était pas avec lui-, mais non, il rentrait chez lui peinard, c'est à croire qu'il n'était pas vraiment scolarisé celui-là. D'ailleurs ça faisait deux jours que Stiles avait manqué les cours, il pourrait y retourner la semaine prochaine, à la vitesse il avait apprit à se contrôler, il devrait ne pas y avoir de problème. Il avait remarqué qu'il y arrivait mieux tout à l'heure quand il était à l'hôpital, c'était bizarre d'ailleurs, il devrait en toucher un mot à Deaton. Un léger raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées.

**-Je t'ai déjà dis de pas traîner dans cette tenue Stilinski, t'es pas chez toi.** Dit Derek en grognant.

**-J'étais tout seul, on s'en fout.**

**-Non, on s'en fout pas. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir un mec se balader à moitié à poil chez moi ?** Grogna t-il.

**-Oh j't'en prie, tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu m'as maté en rentrant Hale ?** Répondit Stiles tout en souriant.

**-Je ne t'ai pas maté.** Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. **Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir en serviette au milieu de la cuisine.**

**-Bah voyons prends moi pour un con, parce que tu crois que j'ai pas entendu ton cœur battre la chamade peut-être ?**

**-Peu importe, vas t'habiller.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Stiles à son oreille tout en se rapprochant,** tu n'apprécie pas la vue ?** Dit-il en chuchotant. Il s'était collé à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Derek ne tînt plus, il poussa Stiles contre le contoire, le même contoire que ce matin, et pressa son corps contre le sien sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques du cœur de Stiles, il sentait sa respiration sur ses lèvres, il sentait son excitation émaner de son corps et ça le rendait fou. Comment ? Comment ça pouvait être possible ? Il ne le connaissait même pas, comment ce gars pouvait lui faire ressentir des choses pareilles rien qu'avec un regard et les battements de son cœur ? Pourquoi diable avait-il plongé ses yeux dans les siens ce jour là à la cafétéria ? Bien sûr qu'il avait su qu'il serait finit, mais il s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit si tôt. Quand il avait ouvert la porte plus tôt et qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était figé et une série d'image plus obscènes les unes que les autres avaient défilées devant lui, mais il s'était résolu à se contrôler. Il s'était résolu à jouer l'indifférent encore une fois. Seulement, son loup n'était pas vraiment du même avis, il voulait suivre son instinct, lui retirer la serviette et le prendre là, tout de suite sur le contoire de la cuisine. Et non seulement son loup faisait des siennes mais il semblerait que Stilinski ne soit pas coopératif non plus et quand, Stiles prononça son prénom de manière plus que provocante, Derek ne résista plus et fonça sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Le baiser était sauvage, brute et passionné. Plusieurs sensations avaient traversée le corps de Stiles, bordel Hale était doué, jamais il aurait cru pouvoir ressentir ça. Il sentait son ventre se retourner et son corps s'enflammer de désir. Il passa ses mains autours du cou de Derek et se colla à lui un peu plus, celui-ci souleva Stiles et le fit s'asseoir le contoire. Il enroula automatiquement ses jambes autours du bassin de Derek et approfondit le baiser en accédant à la bouche de celui-ci. Leur langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, elle s'emmêlèrent et se démêlèrent, se cherchant encore et toujours. Et puis virent les caresses, les mains de Derek se baladaient sur les cuisses de son ami tandis que l'autre passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, leurs bouches toujours liées. Ils se décolèrent par manque de souffle et s'apprêtèrent à recommencer quand ils entendirent une voiture arriver au bas de l'immeuble. Stiles se décolla brutalement de Derek, descendit du contoire et se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'arrêta soudainement.

**-Euh je... Je vais reprendre une douche, j'en ai besoin j'crois**, dit-il avant de monter. Derek souffla, se dirigea vers l'évier et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait peut-être dépassé le stade de « mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit intense. Bordel il avait la trique maintenant, sûrement qu'il devait sentir l'excitation à plein nez en plus de ça.

**-Derek ? Ça va ?** Avait résonné une voix derrière lui.

**-Ouais, t'inquiète pas Cora.**

**-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi tu pues l'excitation à des kilomètres ? **Demanda t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

**-Ça te regarde pas !**

**-Bien, je monte prendre une douche, je dois rejoindre Malia au centre commerciale.** Dit-elle en rigolant avant de claqué un bisou contre la joue de son frère et de monter.

**-Où est Stiles ?** Demanda Scott en rentrant. Derek espérait tout de même que Scott n'est pas entendu sa conversation avec Cora et encore moins qu'il est sentit

**-Dans ma salle de bain, il prend une douche.**

**-Bien, il va mieux depuis ce matin ? Parce qu'il faudrait commencer à l'entraîner tu penses pas ? Rester enfermer comme ça ne l'aidera pas.**

**-Justement, je voulais te parler de ça**, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son canapé. **J'crois qu'il y a un problème.**

**-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a tué quelqu'un ? Tu m'avais dis que tu gérais Derek, je...**

**-Non Scott, il n'a tué personne**, dit-il en coupant son ami. **C'est juste... Il apprend trop vite.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien il sait déjà se contrôler. Il est allé voir son père tout à l'heure et je l'ai observé, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet et son cœur n'a pas accéléré une seule fois. Rien ne semblait le gêner.**

**-Bah c'est plutôt cool non ?**

**-Ouais, mais c'est pas normal. Ça fait deux jour qu'il s'est transformé Scott.**

**-Je vois. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Tu penses qu'on devrait aller voir Deaton ?**

**-T'en fais pas Scott. Je comptais le faire de moi-même. **Dit de derrière le canapé.

**-Stiles !** S'écria t-il en lui sautant dans les bras. Il fut surpris du geste et prit un peu de temps avant de répondre à l'étreinte. Après tout, pourquoi pas, il en avait bien besoin, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas enlacé quelqu'un à part son père ? Depuis trop longtemps. Il le serra un peu plus et Scott comprit qu'il avait bien fait. Il ne connaissait pas Stiles, mais il était convaincu qu'il était de bien.

**-Merci Scotty.** Scott sourit face au surnom.

**-De rien Stiles. Si t'as besoin, je suis là oublie pas.**

**-T'inquiète pas, tu seras le premier que je viendrai voir au cas ou !**

**-Bien, on ira voir Deaton demain, là on va t'entraîner.**

**-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de casser l'ambiance toi hein ?** Derek roula des yeux.

**-Il faut que tu apprennes à te battre et te maîtriser encore plus.**

**-J'ai vécu avec des loups-garou toute ma vie, je sais me battre.**

**-Bien, alors montre moi ça.** Il se retourna et lança son portable à Scott. **Appelle les autres et dit leur qu'il y a entraînement.**

**-Mais c'est le jour de repos, ils vont piquer une crise Derek.**

**-Je m'en contre fous, ils viennent c'est tout.**

**-Ok ok, du calme**, dit-il en s'éloignant pour téléphoner.

**-T'es vraiment sur que c'est pas toi l'Alpha ?**

**-J'ai toujours eu de l'autorité.**

**-Je vois, bon bah allons nous entraîner Sourwolf !**

**-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.**

**-Certainement pas. Aller montre ce que tu sais faire.**

**-Bien**, dit-il en enlevant son t-shirt. Stiles cru défaillir sur le moment. Franchement comment était-ce possible d'être foutu comme ça ? Ce mec devait être la réincarnation d'un Dieu Grec, il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

**-Tu peux... T'es pas obligé de l'enlever tu sais.**

**-Pourquoi**, demanda Derek avec un sourire en coin ? **Tu sais on va s'entraîner, j'aurai chaud donc je préfère l'enlever. **Stiles savait très bien que Derek se foutait totalement de sa gueule. L'enfoiré. Et il ne pouvait rien dire parce que Scott risquerait de se douter de quelque chose. Non seulement il allait se venger pour ce coup bas, mais en plus il allait lui donner la raclé de sa vie.

**-Très bien, alors allons-y. Et surtout ne retient pas tes coups Hale.**

**-Pareil pour toi Stilinski.** Derek se plaça face à Stiles et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu un loup -mise à part Deucalion bien sûr- mais il était sûr de n'avoir rien perdu de ses capacités, il avait passé beaucoup trop d'heure avec ses parents et son ancienne meute à s'entraîner pour ça. Étant humain, son père lui avait toujours dis de ne pas attaquer les lycans de front, sauf qu'il n'était plus humain. Alors il fonça sur Derek et se déplaça vers sa droite au dernier moment, Derek frappa alors dans le vide tandis que Stiles passa dans son dos et envoya son pied dans l'espoir de le faire tomber mais Derek l'attrapa et la relâcha aussitôt pour balancer son poing vers Stiles mais celui-ci l'intercepta avec sa main et brisa le poignet de Derek, un cris de douleur se fit entendre.

**-Enfoiré**, jura t-il.

**-Oh, tu vas pas pleurer pour ça quand même ?** Répondu t-il sur un ton moqueur et un sourire taquin.

Derek lui sourit de la même façon avant de se lancer sur Stiles. Et ils continuèrent de se battre sous le regard surpris de Scott et Cora qui était descendu entre temps. Il savait maintenant que le nouvel Alpha avait vécu dans une meute et savait se battre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait au niveau de Derek. Malgré que lui-même soit un Alpha, il ne se battait pas aussi bien. Il finit par se plonger dans le combat sans jamais les quitter du regard, tellement qu'il ne vit pas les autres arriver 5 minutes plus tard. Ceux-ci avaient évidemment rouspété quand Scott les avait appelé mais finalement, ils ne regrettaient pas d'être venu en voyant les deux loups combattre. Après quelques minutes ils arrêtèrent le combat, autant essoufflé l'un que l'autre.

**-Eh bien Stiles**, commença Lydia. **Je vois que tu cachais bien ton jeu.** Dit-elle ne souriant.

**-Tu te bats super bien, aussi bien qu'un chasseur d'ailleurs.** Continua Allison.

**-Merci**, dit-il à bout de souffle.** On m'a apprit quelques arts martiaux et on m'a aussi apprit à me battre comme et loup et comme un chasseur. Bref, j'ai eu la totale.**

**-Eh bah mon pote, tes parents ont pas dû mouliner sur les entraînements.** Lança Isaac.

**-C'est surtout qu'étant petit j'avais la chance de me mettre dans des emmerdes pas possible, j'attirais les ennuis comme un aimant, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Alors mes parents ont voulu que je sache me défendre.**

**-C'est surtout la base pour un humain de savoir se défendre quand il naît dans une meute.** Intervint enfin Derek. **Bien, ne croyez pas que parce que je viens de me battre je ne suis pas en forme. Allez tout le monde préparez vous. Toi aussi Cora.** Lydia et Allison se dirigèrent machinalement vers le canapé, comme à chaque séance.

**-Der pitié non, j'suis fatigué, en plus je dois rejoindre Malia là**, répondu sa petite sœur.

**-Ouais bah je m'en fous, t'as qu'à l'appeler pour annuler.**

**-Oublie pas qu'on a le même âge que toi Hale, ça sert à rien de jouer sur l'autorité**, intervint Jackson,** et qu'au passage, t'es pas notre** **Alpha**. Derek sourit et se dirigea vers Jackson, il le prit part le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua à terre, histoire de lui faire un peu peur.

**-Eh bien, Jackson, sache que même si on a le même âge, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi, et dehors, il y a des gens qui sont après nous qui eux, sont plus fort que moi, alors si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre, tu devrais la fermer et me laissez vous entraîner.** Il lâcha Jackson et se releva.** Et au passage, je suis l'Alpha quand il faut s'entraîner, on en a déjà discuté. De toute façon, notre Alpha en question ne saurait même pas se défendre contre un Beta.**

**-Eh !** Protesta McCall, un peu outré et vexé. **Je te signal que j'ai jamais demandé à être Alpha moi.**

**-Qu'importe, on commence. Tu veux encore t'entraîner ou c'est bon ?** Dit-il en se tournant vers Stiles.

**-Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, je voudrais pas réduire la meute en morceau.** Ceux-ci levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une synchronisation parfaite. Stiles alla s'asseoir aux côté de Lydia et Allison. Ils regardaient les autres s'entraîner tranquillement quand ils sentirent tous quelqu'un arrivé. L'odeur ne leur était pas familière, sauf pour Stiles, et c'est en grognant et totalement transformé qu'il se dirigea vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

**-Je vois que tu t'es fais des amis Genim.** Dit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ma fiction vous plais toujours autant. **

**Et yes, enfin un peu de Sterek. Je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas trop à l'aise quand ça part en lemon parce que je ne sais pas écrire. Mais j'essaierai quand même, pour vous mes chers lecteurs!**

**Ensuite, je pense qu'il faut clarifié (ou expliquer comme vous voulez) certaines chose qui ne semblent pas cohérentes, alors commençons:**

**-Laura est morte quelques mois après l'incendie.**

**-Claudia est morte avant l'incendie.**

**-Même si dans la série Peter prend du temps pour guérir un minimum, dans mon histoire il prend quelques semaines (sinon bien évidemment ça n'a pas de sens).**

**-Les Stilinski sont partit après la mort de Laura.**

**-Il y a deux salles de bain dans le loft de Derek (Je précise on sait jamais hein!)**

**-John n'était pas Shérif avant de revenir à Beacon Hills (parce que je pense que ça peut sembler bizarre le fait que Laura apprenne qui est le père de Stiles seulement quand elle le voit pour la première fois sachant son nom de famille)**

**-J'ai décidé que Cora avait vécu dans une meute d'accueille -je sais je suis drôle- le temps d'être en âge pour revenir à Beacon Hills. (parce que la pauvre à réussit à s'enfuir mais on sait pas où elle a grandit)**

**Bon, je pense que c'est tout. Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose faites le moi savoir!**

**Merci encore de me lire et pour vos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Voici le chapitre 4. Cette fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je vous réserve une surprise dans ce chapitre. Je trouvais que ça pourrait être cool. Donc voilà, bonne lecture les louloups!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : « Est-ce là une façon de recevoir son meilleur ami ? »**

Deucalion se tenait là, tout sourire, à la porte du loft de Derek. L'Alpha s'avança et se plaça devant Stiles puis l'étudia.

**-Saches, que je suis très déçu Genim, j'espérais que tu répondes à mon appel.**

**-Vraiment ? Et bien saches que je n'en ai rien à faire.** Les loups derrière lui hoquetèrent de surprise. Ils connaissaient tous Deucalion, en particulier les Hale. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à provoqué. Seulement là, Stiles venait de lui parler avec une telle familiarité et un tel manque de respect que Derek craignait le pire. Il sortit ses griffes et ses crocs et s'apprêtait à défendre Stiles après avoir aperçu le visage du Démon Loup se déformer sous la colère mais la prise de parole de celui-ci l'arrêta.

**-N'oublie pas qui je suis, tu me dois le respect petit insolent**, dit-il avec rage en levant sa main maintenant pourvue de griffe dans l'espoir de frapper Stiles quand celui-ci arrêta son mouvement.

**-Du respect ? Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu m'as fais ?** Cracha t-il avec haine. Il remarqua le regard surprit de l'Alpha et sourit. **Oh, ne soit pas étonné Duke, c'est toi qui m'a mordu, tu te rappels ?**

Duke ? Décidément Stiles semblait bien familier vis à vis du garou, et le fait que Deucalion l'appelle par ce qu'ils avaient deviné être son vrai prénom n'avait échappé à personne. Le nouvel Alpha semblait même être le seul dans cette pièce à ne pas craindre Deucalion. Même Derek et Cora n'étaient pas tranquilles en sa présence. Et ça, ce n'était pas non plus anodin. Ils se connaissaient, il n'y a pas de doutes.

**-C'est donc pour ça**, chuchota Deucalion. **C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel, tu es un Alpha.** Il lança alors un sourire malveillant à Stiles. **Et bien mon cher Genim, mes doutes se sont envolés, je crois bien que tu es encore plus spécial que je ne l'espérai. Ta chère maman serait sûrement fière.**

**-Ne parle pas de ma mère, ordure !** Cria t-il avec rage. A l'évocation de sa mère, il était rentré dans une colère noire, ses griffes et ses crocs était de sortit et ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais. **Je t'interdis de parler d'elle.**

**-Oh voyons, je l'adorais tout autant que toi, Claudia était une femme charmante tu sais, sa mort a été un choc pour toute la meute.** Continua t-il. Et Stiles craqua. Il fonça sur Deucalion et l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt. Il le plaqua contre la porte du loft, seulement le Démon Loup était plus fort que lui, il retourna la situation et plaqua violemment Stiles contre la porte et plaça son bras contre sa gorge. **Je vous déconseille de bouger, un seul mouvement et je lui arrache la tête.** Voyant que les autres avaient obéit, il reporta son attention sur Stiles. **Tu es peut-être un Alpha maintenant, mais je suis tout de même plus fort que toi. Tu m'as peut-être battu il y a deux ans, mais comme je te l'ai dis, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort, alors je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin avec moi Genim. **

**-Je vais te tuer !** Cria celui-ci, aveuglé par la rage.

**-Calme toi enfin, si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour me battre avec toi**, dit-il en ne relâchant pas la pression sur lui. **Je te veux à nouveau dans ma meute.**

**-De nouveau ?** S'éleva la voix de Scott. **Comment ça ?** Deucalion relâcha finalement le nouvel Alpha qui se laissa glisser contre la porte du loft.

**-Oh, mais tu ne leur as rien dis ? Je vois. Il faisait partit de ma meute, avec ses parents quand il était petit. Son père était mon émissaire, et sa mère était mon fidèle bras droit.** La nouvelle laissa un blanc dans le loft, les autres essayant d'assimiler la chose.

**-Nous avions effectivement déjà vu Mr. Stilinski**, annonça Cora, **mais on a jamais entendu parlé de Stiles.**

**-C'est normal, il était toujours avec sa chère maman. Te souviens-tu Genim, de tout ses moments passé avec elle à s'entraîner ? Tu étais tellement déterminé à devenir fort. Ta mère était vraiment fière de toi.** Il finit sa phrase en plissant des yeux et gardait son éternel sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**-La ferme !** Cria Stiles en essayant de se jeter sur Deucalion, il le rata et tomba devant Scott et sa meute. Il se releva instantanément.** Je t'ai dis de ne pas parler d'elle**, cracha t-il aveuglé par la colère et la haine. **Tu n'as aucun droit. Tu l'as tuée**, cria t-il. **C'est ta faute si elle est morte, tout est de ta faute !** Il sauta et s'apprêta à donner un coup de griffe à Deucalion mais celui-ci le réceptionna et l'attrapa par le cou puis le plaqua contre le sol.

**-De quoi m'accuses-tu gamin ?** Dit le Démon Loup, soudain moins sûr de lui.

**-Je t'ai vu. Le soir de la mort de ma mère, je t'ai vu la tué**, dit-il difficilement à cause de la poigne du garou sur sa gorge. **Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a arraché ma mère, et je te le jure, tu vas payer.** Doucement, la prise de son ancien Alpha se desserra lentement, il le lâcha définitivement et recula doucement.

**-C'est impossible**, marmonna t-il, **j'aurai sentis ton odeur, je...**

**-J'avais pratiquement la même odeur que ma mère à cette époque, mais de toute façon tu étais tellement occupé à lui arracher la gorge et les tripes que tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence**. Il se releva. **Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a quitté ta meute hein ? Je sais pas... Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as enlevé ma mère Duke, et je veux pas le savoir. **Il se rapprocha de lui et planta ses yeux rouges sangs dans les siens.** Mais je te promets que je te tuerai de mes propres mains pour ça.** Dit-il froidement, le visage impassible. Le plus vieux recula sous la menace et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Deucalion avait peur de Stiles.

* * *

Peter Hale se tenait fièrement dans sa Ferrari FF rouge flambant neuve, soigneusement offerte par son neveu. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de se faire interner pour avoir ce privilège, il se serait fait enfermé à Eichen House lui-même depuis longtemps. Et oui, malgré l'attitude plus qu'agaçante et parfois puérile de son oncle, et, malgré le fait qu'il est tué sa sœur et qu'il ait tenté de le tuer lui et ses amis, deux fois, Derek tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Après tout, Peter était pendant une période son meilleur ami et il était à présent sa seule famille -ainsi que Cora et Malia-. De plus, son oncle lui avait expliqué de long en large et en travers la raison de son pétage de plomb. Son loup. Celui-ci, dicté par son instinct, n'avait pas supporté de perdre sa famille et voulait se venger. Peter avait sentit son loup s'agiter et avait tenté de le calmer mais seulement voilà, le loup avait eu raison de l'humain étant donné l'état catatonique dans lequel il était. Derek avait écouté son oncle parler pendant plus de deux heures, lui dévoilant ses ressentit et à quel point il a été dur d'être prisonnier de son propre corps. Il avait écouté les battements de cœur de Peter et ceux-ci n'avaient jamais faillit, ou tressauté. Il disait la vérité. Et bien sûr, Derek avait été abasourdit face au discours de son oncle. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché la raison des agissements de son aîné et se sentait malgré lui un peu coupable. Et bien sûr, comprenant les sentiments de son neveu, il avait sauté sur l'occasion -parce que bien sûr, Peter restait Peter- pour lui soumettre une idée « pour se faire pardonner » avait-il dit. Et c'est donc comme ça que Derek s'était vu offrir une voiture à son oncle. Bien sûr, au début, Peter avait essuyé un refus catégorique et froid dont seul Derek avait le secret, celui-ci pestant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient riches qu'ils pouvaient s'acheter n'importe quoi et qu'il avait autre chose à faire de son argent de toute façon. Son oncle contre attaqua en disant qu'il roulait bien dans une Camaro. Finalement, après une semaine, fatigué de l'attitude enfantine de son oncle, il céda et lui offrit la Ferrari.

Et c'est donc au volant de son bolide que Peter se dirigea vers la maison d'une vieille connaissance qui ne serait en rien enchanté de le revoir. Il se gara finalement devant la maison des Argent, sortit de la voiture puis alla toquer à la porte. Sérieusement, Peter ne devait plus être doté d'instinct de survis pour se retrouver chez les chasseurs, il devait sûrement s'être barré au moment Derek lui avait tranché la gorge. Ou il était suicidaire. C'était peut-être un peu des deux en fait. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Christopher Argent qui la referma presque aussitôt après avoir aperçu le loup. Peter coinça son pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'invitant à rentrer sans aucune gêne.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hale ?** Demanda le chasseur, sèchement.

**-Voyons Chris, est-ce là une façon de recevoir ton meilleur ami ?** Dit-il tout en affichant un grand sourire.

**-EX-meilleur ami.** Souligna Chris. Peter perdu son sourire aussitôt.

**-Rabat joie**, chuchota t-il, enfin qu'importe. **Je ne suis pas là pour ressasser de vieilles histoires mais plutôt pour parler d'un sujet important: Stilinski.**

**-Le nouveau Shérif ? Tu arrives trop tard, je suis déjà aller lui parler. Il semblerait qu'il soit bien au courant pour le surnaturel, c'est en fait un ancien émissaire. Il sait aussi qui l'a enlevé. C'est Deucalion, mais il semblerait qu'il n'en veuille qu'à lui, mais en tant qu'ex émissaire, il sait se défendre. Donc, en d'autre terme, le problème est réglé tu peux rentrer chez toi**. Peter roula des yeux.

**-Bien que je te remercie de m'apprendre que ce loup fanatique soit de retour, ce n'est pas pour le Shérif que je suis venu, mais plutôt pour Junior.**

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Il a été mordu. C'est un loup maintenant. Et en plus, c'est un Alpha.**

**-Et quoi ? Tu veux que je le chasse et te l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent histoire que tu le finisses et que tu redevienne l'Alpha ?**

**-Enfin Chris, c'est mal me connaître ! Non, ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir utiliser tes livres qui parlent des plus anciens loup-garou.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? **Demanda le chasseur suspicieux.** En quoi ça a un rapport avec le fils Stilinski ?**

**-T'as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? C'est un Alpha. Et il n'est pas passé par la case Bêta avant. C'est plutôt rare.**

**-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il pourrait en être un.** Dit-il en devinant à quoi son ex ami pensait.

**-Je suis d'accord. Seulement je suis allé du côté du manoir aujourd'hui et il se trouvait là. Il a touché la porte d'entrée et la retiré comme ci elle l'avait brûlé. Il semblait légèrement perdu après ça d'ailleurs. Il a recommencé et cette fois, c'était comme-ci il était en transe. Je me suis approché de lui, j'ai passé ma main devant ses yeux, je l'ai secoué mais rien à faire il bougeait pas, il semblait ailleurs. Réellement. Et puis c'est là que j'ai compris. Il avait une vision.**

**-Et il n'y a qu'une sorte de loup Alpha qui puisse avoir des visions**, chuchota Chris. Peter planta son regard bleu dans celui de son ancien ami.

**-Les Originels.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Deucalion était partit et deux heures que Stiles n'avait pas décoléré. Il était dans une telle rage qu'il faisait les cents pas, totalement transformé -les joies des effets de la pleine lune de ce soir- dans le loft de Derek, il finirait par creuser un fossé, c'est sûr. Bien sûr, aucun n'avait osé demander plus de renseignement sur son passé dans la meute de Deucalion ou encore sur la mort de sa mère. Scott et Jackson avait bien tenté de le calmer mais ils avaient tout deux rencontrés les murs du loft. Quant à Lydia, Allison, Erica et Cora, elles étaient finalement partie rejoindre Malia au centre commerciale, affirmant que de toute façon, elles ne seraient pas d'une grande aide pour Stiles en ce moment. Enfin, Lydia avait décidée, et quand Lydia décide, c'est difficile de protester. Boyd et Isaac eux, étaient resté assis ne préférant pas se mesurer au loup. Derek quant à lui, sentait que son seuil de tolérance -qui est plutôt bas à la base- allait craquer.

**-Bon Stilinski ça suffit, tu vas finir par creuser un trou au milieu de mon salon.** Le dénommé se retourna et envoyé un regard noir à Derek.

**-Je préfère même pas te répondre.**

**-Tu viens de le faire pourtant**, répondu t-il d'un air amusé.

**-Très drôle Hale, franchement c'est tordant, tu devrais te consacrer à une carrière d'humoriste.**

**-Merci.** Stiles roula des yeux et finalement arrêta de marche et alla se poser sur le fauteuil en face du canapé ou était posé les deux Bêtas. Il en avait marre de marcher et puis cette petite altercation avec Derek l'avait un peu calmée. Un peu.

**-Comment tu arrives à te contrôler ?** Demanda Isaac. **Je sens les effets de la pleine et je galère carrément.**

**-C'est vrai, tu t'es transformé y'a quoi ? 2 jours ?** Intervint Jackson. **J'ai du galérer pour apprendre à pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que Lydia ou mes parents, alors que toi, t'as pas l'air d'avoir de soucis.**

**-Ouais, c'est bizarre,** répondit Stiles. **Mais je me dis que c'est temps mieux dans un sens. Et puis, moi aussi je ressens les effets boucle d'or.** Isaac tiqua au surnom. Boucle d'or ? Sérieusement ? **Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive à me contrôler.**

**-Mais c'est pas normal.** Dit la voix cassante de Derek.

**-Stresse pas Sourwolf**, dit-il en posant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et en fermant les yeux. **J'irai voir Deaton demain, en plus c'est pratique, mon père sort de l'hôpital, je pourrai rentrer chez moi et reprendre les cours.**

**-Les cours ?**

**-Oui, les cours Hale. Tu sais, c'est quand tu vas à l'école et que tu apprends des choses pour préparer ton avenir.**

**-Ravale ton sarcasme Stilinski ou j'te jure que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.**

**-Tu m'fais sacrément peur dis donc**, dit-il, nonchalant. Il se sentit soulevé et rencontra les orbes bleus électrique de Derek.

**-Ne joue pas avec moi Stilinski.** **T'es chez moi ici ne l'oublie pas et je te rappel qu'on est pas amis, alors arrête de faire comme ci c'était le cas**. Attendez quoi ? Pas amis ? Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de la gueule du monde le p'tit Hale.

Il voulait peut-être qu'il lui rappel où était sa bouche et sa langue il y a quelques heures ? Non franchement, comment c'était possible d'être aussi con ? Et non, on ne va pas mettre son comportement sur le compte de la pleine lune, ce serait trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile même. Il aurait pu laisser ces paroles le blesser. Il aurait pu montré à Derek qu'il avait été touché par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais non. Déjà par fierté, parce qu'il était hors de question de montrer à monsieur Derek « je te fais du rentre dedans mais je te supporte pas pour autant » Hale qu'il avait été blessé. Jamais. Et parce qu'au lieu de se sentir triste, Stiles sentit la colère l'envahir. Pas amis hein ? Très bien. Il se dégagea de la prise de Derek puis planta ses iris miel dans ceux verts d'eau de Hale. Il lui lança un regard noir à en faire peur plus d'un. Un regard tellement noir et tellement froid que Derek en recula sur le coup. Un regard tellement assassin exprimant sa colère et disant clairement « va te faire foutre Derek Hale », oui parce que merde quoi ! Il l'avait embrassé quand même ! Il l'avait chauffé et lui avait fait du rentre dedans ouvertement. Et maintenant, il agissait comme le plus parfait des connards ? Eh bien soit, Stiles allait joué le parfait petit connard encore mieux que lui. C'était puéril évidemment, mais il s'en fichait complètement. On ne se fout pas de la gueule de Stiles Stilinski. Il coupa le contact visuel et se détourna de Derek, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**-Stiles attends !** Avait crié l'adolescent à la mâchoire de travers en voyant son ami partir. Celui-ci s'arrêta, dos à lui et les autres. **Je t'accompagne à l'hôpital pour aller chercher ton père.** Et cette simple phrase arracha un sourire au nouvel Alpha. Avait-il déjà dit à quel point il adorait Scott ? Non ? Jamais ? Bon et bien il le disait maintenant. En entendant son prénom, il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci le retienne, cherchant à savoir ce qui venait de se passer avec le Co-Alpha de sa meute. Mais apparemment il s'était bien trompé. Et temps mieux. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner vers Scott -en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Derek, cela va de soi- et de lui envoyé un sourire, acquiesçant à la demande de son ami. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et passa devant Derek sans même lui adresser un regard, il passa son bras autours des épaules de Stiles et ils partirent sous les regards amusés d'Isaac et Boyd et le regard éberlué de Derek.

**-C'est plus fort que toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer le con.** Avait dit le grand baraqué en se levant pour disparaître à l'étage. Boyd venait -à sa manière- de lui remonter les brettelles. Il devait vraiment avoir merdé sur ce coup là. Il porte sans attention sur ses seuls Bêtas restant. Isaac et Jackson. L'un, le regardait avec un regard mi réprobateur mi désolé et et l'autre le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire "T'es vraiment un con Hale". Ils s'en allèrent finalement dans la même direction que Boyd. Ouais, il avait vraiment merdé.

Scott n'était pas une lumière. Loin de là et il le savait. Mais il n'était pas complètement stupide au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que Derek en pinçait sérieusement pour le loup marchant à côté de lui en ce moment. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Et vu la réaction qu'avait eu Stiles tout à l'heure, c'était réciproque. De plus, il avait clairement sentit l'excitation émaner de leur deux corps lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Derek tout à l'heure avec Cora, et il était certain que celle-ci l'avait sentit aussi. Enfin bref, ils craquaient carrément l'un sur l'autre. Quand il avait comprit, au début, Scott ne voulait pas y croire. Pas que ça le dérangeait non, loin de là. Seulement on parlait de Derek fucking Hale, y'avait pas d'autre explication à fournir pour comprendre. Mais malgré le fait que celui-ci soit son Bêta -et quel plaisir de l'appeler ainsi-, il avait préféré partir avec Stiles, vraiment agacé par son attitude. Parce que oui, Derek était con, ça il le savait. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Et ça l'avait vraiment énervé qu'il puisse agir comme ça envers Stiles. Certes, il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il était son ami à présent et il avait totalement confiance en lui.

* * *

**-C'est impossible.** Asséna le chasseur. **Il n'est pas né loup. Je veux bien admettre que le fait qu'il soit un Alpha et qu'il ait des visions soit particulier, mais il n'est pas descendant des Originels.** Voilà deux bonnes heures que Chris, Peter et Deaton débattaient sur le cas Stilinski Junior. Enfin Deaton s'était contenté d'observer et d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. Le chasseur et le loup avait débarqués quelques heures plus tôt, le livre traitant des premiers loup-garous à la main, Peter expliquant vivement ce qu'il avait remarqué. Chris n'avait pas été du même avis et s'en était suivis un long débat entre les anciens amis après ça. Bien, il était grand temps que Deaton intervienne.

**-Stiles est bien un descendant des Originels.** Cette phrase coupa le sifflet au deux hommes qui se battait verbalement depuis tout à l'heure.

**-Pardon ?** Avaient-ils dit simultanément.

**-Stiles est un Originel.**

**-Mais, attendez, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Comment le savez-vous d'ailleurs ?**

**-Eh bien, je connais les Stilinski depuis longtemps Chris. Claudia était une bonne amie, elle avait confiance en moi et me demandait souvent de l'aide. Voilà, comment je sais que Stiles est un Originel.**

**-Mais pourtant, il n'est pas né loup. Et je ne pense pas qu'il tienne ça du Shérif.**

**-Non**, répondit simplement Deaton. Et c'est là que Peter tilta.

**-C'est Claudia**, dit-il il doucement. Le vétérinaire lui sourit, comme pour lui affirmer qu'il avait raison.

**-Oui, Claudia était une descendante directe de Katerina et Claude Lykos. Tout deux était des Alphas Originels.**

* * *

**-C'est bon Papa ? Toute tes affaires sont dans ton sac ?**

**-C'est bon fils, tout est là. Mais tu devrais arrêter de me paterner.**

**-Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, Deucalion t'as enlevé.**

**-Mais tu sais qu'il...**

**-Non**, coupa Stiles. **Arrête de dire qu'il ne te feras rien. Je te rappel que c'est lui a tué Maman.** Dit-il sèchement. Tellement que son père en sursauta. Il remarqua la réaction du Shérif et se calma. **Je... Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Je veux pas te perdre aussi Papa. Il m'a déjà prit maman, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse la même chose avec toi.** John attendrit par les paroles de son fils, l'attrapa puis l'enlaça.

**-Fils, je comprends. Il nous a prit Claudia c'est vrai et je le hais de toute mon âme pour ça. Mais je sais que malgré ses paroles, il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il...**

**-Duke était ton meilleur ami je sais. Mais ce n'est plus lui. Ce n'est plus le Deucalion d'autre fois papa. Il a disparu au moment où il a tué maman.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il a eu l'occasion de me tuer tu sais. Et il ne l'a pas fait.**

**-Il t'a quand même salement amoché.**

**-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça**, dit-il en se décollant de son fils.

**-Tu ne vas pas me dire que se sont ses Bêtas. Deucalion déteste ne pas faire le travail lui-même. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand il t'a retenu prisonnier ?**

**-Rien Stiles, on a juste parlé.** Le nouvel Alpha fronça les sourcils. Il savait que son père lui mentait. Et pas besoin de super ouïe pour le deviner. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

**-Papa. Tu es au courant que je sais que tu mens n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Écoutes, c'est quelque chose entre lui et moi d'accord ?** **Aller, partons d'ici.** Il ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de répondre et se dirigea vers le parking où Scott les attendait.

A peine le Shérif avait cassé la barrière que Stiles avait foncé dans sa chambre et sauté sur son lit. Enfin. Après tout ce temps. Oui, deux, trois jours sans son lit, c'était énorme. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement précipitamment qu'il n'avait rien pu prendre chez lui. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de Derek. Bien. Il était temps d'aller prendre une douche.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Stiles s'habilla d'un boxer et d'un vieux t-shirt en guise de pyjama puis se posta devant sa fenêtre. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement belle ce soir. Elle était pleine. Attendez, pleine ? Oh oh. Mais comment il avait pu oublier ça ?

**-Putain c'est pas vrai, voilà pourquoi je sentais mon loup s'agiter.**

Il se précipita dans son armoire, cherchant un bas quelconque, mettant un bordel incroyable au passage. Il trouva finalement son bonheur en attrapant un bas de jogging noir, son attention tomba ensuite sur son sweat à capuche rouge, il le prit et l'enfila, il prit ensuite les clés de Jeep -qui était finalement arrivée- et quitta sa chambre en trombe, il déboula dans l'escalier tel un troupeau de bœuf, passa rapidement devant la cuisine, disant à son père qu'il sortait car c'était la pleine lune. Le Shérif n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son fils avait déjà passé la porte. Il souriait face au spectacle. Il lui rappelait décidément beaucoup sa défunte épouse. Après cette pensée, il se replongea dans son travail. Tout ça n'allait pas se résoudre tout seul après tout.

* * *

Stiles conduisait depuis quelques minutes, ne sachant trop où aller. Or de question d'aller chez Derek. Pour plusieurs raisons évidentes. Il pourrait toujours demander à Scott, mais il devait sûrement être avec Hale. Tout comme les reste de la meute. Bien, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ci il ressentait des envies de meurtre. Il se sentait étrangement calme à vrai dire, son loup semblait même reposé. Et puis il sûr où il devait aller. Il bifurqua vers une ruelle et fonça tout droit vers la forêt. Ça lui avait prit quelques minutes après s'être garer non loin du manoir Hale pour arriver à la colline où lui et Tsuki... Laura... Qu'importe, avaient l'habitude d'y aller à chaque pleine lune. La vue n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi magnifique, la lune baignant de lumière douce le bois en dessous de lui et les lumière éclairant Beacon Hills. Il soupira, se remémorant les moments passé avec sa meilleure amie ici. Il s'allongea tranquillement puis ferma les yeux.

**-Tu me manque énormément Tsuki**, souffle t-il.

**-Toi aussi tu me manque Gen.** Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux brusquement après avoir entendu cette phrase. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais pourtant voilà, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il sentait et ce qu'il entendait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être sa meilleure amie qui était penchée devant lui, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Et pourtant c'était son odeur et il percevait très nettement ses battements de cœur.

**-Lau... Laura ?** A cette appellation, la jeune fille surprise.

**-Je vois que tu sais que je suis. Bien, c'est pas plus mal dans un sens.** Dit-elle en souriant. Elle tendit la main pour aider son ami à se relever. Celui-ci la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, toujours sous le choque. **Aller Genim, on va pas passer notre vie ici, attrape ma main !** Il l'attrapa.

**-T'es vivante...** Souffla t-il, les yeux dans le vague.** T'es vraiment vivante.**

**-Il semblerait oui.**

Il se releva et sauta alors sur sa meilleure amie, ce qui leur valu une belle descente de la colline de Beacon Hills. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des loup-garous. Heureusement. Non sans quelques gémissement de douleur, il se relevèrent et Stiles lui sauta à nouveau dans les bras.

**-Mon Dieu tu m'as tellement manqué ma Tsuki**, dit-il, laissant coulé quelques larmes.

**-Toi aussi Gen.** Elle était dans la même état que son meilleur ami. Il se décolla d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'observer. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. On voyait clairement que c'était la sœur de Derek. Les mêmes yeux verts d'eau, de long cheveux brun, et jolie petit nez fin, y'a pas à dire, Laura était magnifique. Son visage enfantin avait totalement disparue pour laisser place au visage plus adulte de la jeune fille de 18 ans.

**-Tu es magnifique.**

**-Merci, t'es vraiment pas mal non plus. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais un beau jeune homme.**

**-Ah parce que j'étais moche avant ?**

**-Bah, un peu quand même.** Stiles affichait une mine faussement choqué, la bouche ouverte. Elle blaguait bien sûr. Et ça aussi ça lui avait manqué. Ses blagues débiles, les petits piques qu'ils se lançaient parfois, leur fous rire. Tout lui avait manqué.

**-Enfin, c'est pas le plus important. Où tu étais passé ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie, je croyais que Peter t'avais tué ? T'es un fantôme ? Non tu peux pas être un fantôme je...**

**-Hey hey doucement !** Dit-elle en rigolant. **T'as vraiment pas changé hein.**

**-Oui bon, répond s'il te plais.**

**-Pas ici, viens on va chez Deaton. J'aurai l'honneur d'admirer tes talents de conducteur comme ça !**

**-Comment tu sais que...**

**-Je t'ai vu arriver. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ce qui m'est arrivé quand on sera chez Deaton, aller on y va.**

Les adolescents réussirent tant bien que mal à gravir la colline -vive les pouvoirs de lycan- et remonter. Ils se baladèrent dans la forêt en route du manoir, tout en parlant, Stiles lui racontant sa vie après sa 'mort'. Ils arrivèrent au manoir quand ils perçurent 3 odeurs, dont deux étaient celles de Deaton et Peter. Bien, ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être drôle. Il tourna la tête vers Laura et elle comprit la question muette que lui demandait son ami. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à revoir Peter ? Elle hocha la tête vivement et ils se dirigèrent vers les trois hommes. Au début, Peter avait bien perçu l'odeur de Stiles, après tout il savait qu'il était là, il y avait sa voiture. Et puis quand cette deuxième odeur parvint à son nez, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible non. Chris lui avait bien demandé ce qu'il avait sentit, mais il l'ignora royalement, ce concentrant sur la deuxième odeur. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Et il sentit son cœur faire un bond quand une Laura bien vivante surgit de derrière les arbres en compagnie d'un Stiles qui avait l'air de se maîtriser parfaitement en cette nuit de pleine lune. Après tout, c'était un Originel, c'était normal. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa nièce. Elle avait changée bien sûr, son visage faisait plus adulte, mais on la reconnaissait tout de même. Une belle jeune fille vraiment, le portrait craché de Talia. Il se pétrifia d'avantage quand elle vint se poster devant lui.

**-Bonsoir oncle Peter**. Et avec cette simple phrase, la mâchoire du loup de décocha. Et Dieu que Stiles aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo sous la main, parce que la tête que tirait Peter en cet instant valait de l'or.

**-Lau... Laura... Mais je... Tu...**

**-Je suis censé être morte ? Je sais. Je vous expliquerai tout au cabinet de Deaton.** Celui-ci semblait tellement en état de choque que Stiles croyait bien qu'il allait faire un infarctus. Et quant à l'autre homme, il la regardait comme ci elle sortait tout droit d'Eichen House.

Christopher commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale. Non parce que, les loup-garous, les kanima, les banshee, les sorcières et tout ce que vous voulez, ça commençait déjà à faire trop, mais alors là, c'était le pompon. Laura Hale, jeune louve censé être morte depuis plusieurs année maintenant était apparut d'entre les arbres et semblait en pleine forme et pas si morte que ça. N'écoutant pas le bla bla que se déroulait à côté de lui. Il décida d'envoyer un message à sa fille, pour la prévenir de la situation, ou du moins faire passer le message à Derek et Cora. Leur sœur semblait bien vivante et ils méritaient d'être au courant.

**-J'ai envoyé un message à Allison.** Les bavardages avaient cessés et toute l'attention était porté sur le chasseur. **Je lui ai juste dis de dire à Cora et Derek de nous rejoindre chez Deaton et que c'était important**. Il accrocha son regard dans celui de la revenante qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde en colère, mais plutôt reconnaissante.

**-Merci.** Avait-elle dit d'une douceur extrême avec un sourire aussi doux que ses paroles. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'était vraiment la fille de Talia. Le chasseur hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

* * *

Il était à peu près 23 heures quand Allison avait reçu le message de son père. Que se passait-il encore pour que ça soit aussi urgent ? Et pourquoi il ne de y avoir seulement que Derek et Cora ? Enfin qu'importe. Elle avait prévenue les deux loups qui semblaient vraiment fatigués après cette pleine lune. En même temps, vu les grognement et les hurlement qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt, ce n'était pas étonnant. Derek lui avait alors lancé les clés de la Camaro, lui demandant de les conduire chez Deaton. Le trajet se fut sous les bavardages de Cora et Allison, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. De toute façon, c'était des discutions de filles, donc inintéressante pour Derek. Ils étaient finalement arrivé après quelques minutes et avaient sentis l'odeur de Stiles, Deaton, Peter et Chris. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Stilinski avait encore fait ? Où était-ce peut-être son oncle ? Enfin, dans tout les cas, l'un des deux allait souffrir. Cora le regardait, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, ce à quoi il répondu par un haussement d'épaule. Allison les dépassait, ne pouvant plus tenir et voulant savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Les lycans avaient réagis aussitôt et la suivirent. Allison poussa la porte et c'est quand Derek et Cora virent le visage plus que surpris de la chasseuse qu'ils s'inquiétèrent. Allison connaissait la fille qui se trouvait dans les bras de Stiles et qui lui souriait. Elle la connaissait parce qu'il y avait des photos d'elle dans le loft de Derek. C'était Laura Hale. Elle en fût tellement surprise et choqué qu'elle recula légèrement. Comprenez la, voir que la défunte sœur de vos amis se trouvait là tout sourire devant vous pouvait faire un choc. Mais après tout, pas tant que ça finalement. On était à Beacon Hills et Peter avait trompé la mort une fois, alors pourquoi pas Laura. Elle tourna la tête vers Cora et Derek qui étaient resté à la porte. Ils étaient totalement transformé, crocs et griffes dehors, prêts à attaquer. Ils avaient dû sentir la légère inquiétude d'Allison.

**-Non, il n'y a pas de danger, c'est juste que... Et bien. Venez voir par vous même.** Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Le frère et la sœur entrèrent et soudain leur cœurs se stoppèrent. C'était. Quoi. Cette. Putain. De. Blague ? Derek regardait la fille qui se trouvait ancrée dans les bras de Stiles, les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche formant un « O », les bras ballant. Cora quant à elle, s'était laissée tomber. Elle était certes plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement sa sœur.

**-C'est quoi cette blague encore? Stilinski qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?** Demanda t-il, avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Stiles l'ignora royalement, ce qui énerva un peu plus Derek. De quel droit l'ignorait-il? Mais bon, il réglerait ça plus tard.

**-Voyons Fripouille, c'est pas une façon de parler aux gens !** Bon, il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien sa Laura. Il fonça vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Et bien sûr, ce fût ce moment precis que Stiles choisit pour éclater de rire. Parce que, excusez-moi mais, entendre Derek "I'm the Alpha Now' se faire appeler 'Fripouille' était tordant. Presque aussi tordant que la tête qu'il avait fait en entrant dans la clinique. Tout les regards étaient à présent sur lui.

**-Stiles, tu vas bien?** Demanda Allison.

**-Je crois qu'il a craqué ça y est, on l'a perdu.** Peter se ramassa une pluie de regards qui voulait littéralement dire "t'es sérieux là ?". Il roula des yeux pour seule réponse.

**-Bon, quand tu auras finis de te bidonner tu pourras peut-être nous expliquer la raison.** Stiles s'arrêta de rire doucement, ignora royalement Derek.

**-Désolé, c'est juste... Non laissez tomber. On a plus important à faire. Comme écouter les explications de Tsu... Laura.**

**-Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Tsuki tu sais.** Elle s'était remise dans bras de Stiles et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Tout ça sous le regard jaloux de Derek. Stop, jaloux ? Lui ? De sa soeur ? Alors là c'était la meilleure. Non, non il n'était pas jaloux. Il s'en fichait de les savoir aussi proche n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui. Bien.

**-Je sais, mais Laura est ton véritable prénom, ta véritable identité, alors je préfère t'appeler comme ça.**

**-Tu es toujours aussi adorable Gen.** Elle lui claqua un bisous sur la joue. Non, absolument pas jaloux

**-Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?** Cora venait de parler. Elle s'était remise de émotions d'ailleurs. Et avait profitée de la petite crise de Stiles pour faire un rapide câlin à Laura. Elles se retrouveraient sûrement plus tard. Elle sourit à sa cadette.

**-Bien sûr, mais je vous conseille de vous asseoir. Ça va être long.**

* * *

**SURPRISE! Bon, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu. Faîtes le moi savoir en laissant quelques reviews.**

**Et oui, une petite dispute Sterek. Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Derek peut-être vraiment con parfois, surtout un Derek de 17 ans. Mais bon, on l'aime quand même.**

**En ce qui concerne le retour de Laura, j'ai trouvé que si Peter a été capable de revenir alors qu'il a été brûlé vif et qu'il a eu la gorge tranchée, alors Laura qui a été coupée en deux, c'était tout à fait probable. **

**La meute McCall apprend enfin que Stiles et son père étaient en fait dans la meute de Deucalion. J'expliquerai aussi ce qui est arrivé à l'ancienne meute de Deucalion, et j'avais parlé, dans le rêve de Stiles au début du précédent chapitre, d'un meilleur ami que Stiles avait dans cette meute "Jack", j'en parlerai aussi. Ah, et en ce qui concerne le surnom de Deucalion, il me semble que Kali l'appelle comme ça à un moment. Deucalion en anglais se prononce "Dioukélione" -c'est si sexy-. Donc voilà.**

**A bientôt les louloups!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucooouu ! Voilà le chapitre 5 de The Alpha ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci encore pour les reviews que vous me laissez, elles me font très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**PS: En ce qui concerne Laura, physiquement je l'associe à Meghan Ory (je ne regarde pas OUAT mais dès que je l'ai vue je me suis dis "Elle aurait fait une parfaite actrice pour Laura" et aussi parce que sur Tumblr y'a plein de post avec elle, Derek etc et du coup bah je trouve que ça le fait). Voilà parce que je sais pas vous mais moi, j'aime pas quand il n'y a pas de visage sur un personnage.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :" C'est pas très gentil ça Genim !"**

**-Donc, en résumé**, commença Stiles, **quand tu t'es réveillé, tu n'avais plus aucune idée de qui tu étais, tu as été recueillis pas une Alpha qui vivait dans le désert, tu as donc intégré sa meute temporairement et ils t'ont tous aidé à te débrouiller et à retrouvé la mémoire que tu as récupéré il y a peu, c'est ça ?** Elle hocha la tête.

**-Mais, comment es-tu revenue à la vie ?** Demanda Allison.

**-C'est ça le problème**, soupira t-elle. **J'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant, je suis en vie et c'est ce qui compte.**

**-Tu... Tu as dis que tu étais le désert, mais où, exactement ?** Demanda Peter.

**-Au Mexique.** Derek, Cora, Allison et Peter se tendirent. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

**-Et hum**, commença Cora. **Comment s'appelle ton Alpha ?**

**-J'ai pas le droit de vous dire son prénom, mais elle a un nom de code. The Desert Wolf.** Peter cru défaillir à l'entente du nom. Franchement, combien il y avait-il de chance pour que sa nièce, qu'il a lui-même tué, ressuscite et rencontre la mère de sa fille ? Il devait vraiment avoir un mauvais karma.

**-Y'a un problème ?** Demanda Stiles en voyant leur tête.

**-Eh bien. Il se trouve que c'est la mère de Malia.** Asséna Derek.

**-Qui est Malia ?** Demanda Laura.

**-C'est la fille de Peter.** Laura tourna la tête vers son oncle, les yeux grands ouverts.

**-Tu... Wow ok. Je crois que j'ai raté pas mal de chose.**

**-En 4 ans, c'est sûr. Mais pour l'instant, il se fait tard. Ça fait deux heures qu'on discute, je propose tous qu'on se fasse un bonne nuit de sommeil, et qu'on continue la discussion plus tard.**

**-Excellente idée**, dit Stiles en dégageant doucement sa meilleure amie de lui et en se levant. **Je suis épuisé !**

**-Non, toi tu restes. Il faut qu'on te parle,** dit le vétérinaire qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot jusque là.

**-On ?**

**-Oui**, dit Chris.** Il y a un truc que Peter a trouvé. Et il faut que l'on te tienne au courant c'est assez important. Bien sûr, c'est privé, **dit-il en fixant Derek, Laura, Cora et Allison.

**-Pourquoi on a pas le droit de savoir ? Stiles est notre ami !** Dit la chasseuse.

**-Ce n'est pas que vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est juste que c'est quelque chose de privé, s'il souhaite vous le dire plus tard, il le fera.**

**-Mais moi, je peux rester non**, dit Laura en faisant les yeux doux à Stiles. **Après tout je suis comme sa sœur et puis sa fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, j'aimerai bien rester encore un peu avec lui**, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-Oh t'es trop mignonne,** dit-il en lui souriant aussi, **bien essayé, mais c'est non. Aller rentre, on parlera après**, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue alors qu'elle perdit son sourire.

**-C'est pas très gentil ça Genim !**

**-Tant pis**, dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Aller houste.** Il la poussa vers la sortie. Regarde, tu les fais attendre.

**-Bon, bon. Mais tu passeras me voir après hein ?**

**-Promis, on a du temps à rattraper. Mais il faut aussi que tu en rattrape avec Derek et Cora. Donc je penses que je passerai demain plutôt.**

**-Mais regarde les, ils tiennent à peine debout. Ils sont épuisés, sûrement à cause de la pleine lune, ils iront dormir dès qu'on arrivera. Alors à mon avis, tu peux passer ce soir.**

**-Bon ok, je restes dormir avec toi même si tu veux.** Elle poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de son meilleure amie, elle lui claqua un bisous et partit en direction de la Camaro.

**-Eh ! Mais c'est MA voiture ! Derek, franchement t'abuses !** Entendu Stiles avant de fermer la porte et de retourner vers les trois hommes.

**-Bien, je penses que c'est bon.**

* * *

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulés et Stiles n'avait pas prononcé un mot, dire qu'il était choqué par cette nouvelle était un énorme euphémisme. Comment ses parents ont pu lui cacher ça ? Pour le protéger ? Pour ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas servit à grand chose.

**-Mais... Comment ? Je veux dire... Je... Je suis pas né loup alors comment ça se fait que je sois...** Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

**-Ta mère l'était. Dès qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu naisses loup. En temps qu'émissaire, j'avais quelques facultés. Alors, disons que j'ai "bloqué" tes pouvoirs de lycanthrope et le seul moyen pour que tu les regagnes était que tu te fasse mordre. Et, avant que tu ne poses la question, oui ton père était au courant de ça aussi.**

**-Ok euh... Wow.**

**-Ça ira Stiles ?** Demanda Peter en posant une main sur son épaule.

**-Je crois... Je crois qu'il me faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou une bonne année. Une dernière question Doc: Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je sois un loup-garou ?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire, mais je sais que c'est en rapport avec les traditions des Originels. Tes grands parents sont très à cheval dessus, je pense qu'elle a voulu t'éviter ce qu'elle a vécu.**

**-Mes grands-parents hein ? Je n'sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent, je les ai jamais vu. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par, "m'éviter ce qu'elle a vécu" ?**

**-Je ne peux rien te dire sur ce sujet. Tu dois en parler avec ton père.**

**-Hm. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucunement envie de lui parler. Enfin bon,** dit-il en se levant, **merci encore de m'avoir dit qui j'étais.** Il regarda Peter et Chris. A vous aussi. Le chasseur hocha la tête puis tendit le livre que Peter lui avait prit plus tôt.

**-Tiens, ça parle des Originels. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas tout, mais le principal y est.**

**-Merci Mr. Argent.**

**-De rien. Bien, je vais rentré vu que tout est réglé.** Il les salua puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

**-On va y aller aussi Stiles. Si j'ai bien compris, tu viens au loft ?**

**-Ouaip. J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi maintenant.**

**-D'accord, allons-y alors.**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au loft se fit en silence, Peter avait comprit qu'il fallait laisser du temps au nouvel Alpha pour tout digérer. Et si celui-ci allait rattraper le temps avec Laura, Peter ferait pareil, en faisant en sorte de s'excuser comme il se doit. Arriver devant l'immeuble, il se gara puis il monta en compagnie de Stiles qui semblait ailleurs. Compréhensible. On lui cache toute sa vie qu'il est en fait un loup-garou, un descendant des Originel en plus de ça, qui ne péterai pas un câble ? Arrivé devant le loft, Peter fit coulisser la porte et il trouvèrent Laura assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

**-Tu n'es pas fatigué ?** Demanda l'oncle Hale.

**-Bizarrement non**, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

**-Tu sais Laura je... C'est peut-être pas vraiment le bon moment pour le faire mais...**

**-Je sais oncle Peter. Je sais.** Elle se leva puis vint enlacer son oncle. **Je sais que c'est pas ta faute. Je t'ai pardonné. De toute façon maintenant je suis en vie, et il ne me reste plus que toi Derek et Cora, alors ça servirait à rien de t'en vouloir. Et puis tu es mon oncle préféré après tout.**

**-J'espère bien, je suis ton seul oncle !** Elle rigola puis se détacha de lui. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers Stiles qui paraissait préoccupé.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gen ?** A l'entente du surnom, il sortit de ses pensées.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe, qu'est-ce que Deaton t'a dit ?**

**-Eh bien, je...** Il ne finit pas se phrase. Elle s'avança vers lui puis le prit dans ses bras. Elle se détacha après quelques minutes puis prit son visage entre ses mains.

**-Quoique t'ai pu apprendre, ça ira d'accord. On en parlera demain, pour l'instant il te faut une bonne douche et beaucoup de repos. Aller, je t'attendrai dans la chambre à côté de celle de Derek.** Stiles acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Toute cette histoire avait fait resurgir en lui des souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait pas repenser. Lui et ses parents, heureux dans la meute de Deucalion, en compagnie de tout ses frères et soeurs de meute. Il avait considéré Deucalion comme son oncle, ils étaient proches et il lui avait appris beaucoup de trucs sur les loups. Et puis il repensa à Jack. Son frère de coeur. Il lui manquai terriblement. il souhaitait tellement le revoir, rien qu'une dernière fois. Jack l'aurait sûrement aider avec tout le merdier qu'est devenue sa vie. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la ressemblance physique qu'il avait avec Scott, au début, quand il l'avait vu sur les photo de son père, il avait bien cru que c'était son meilleur ami et non McCall,. Il adorait son ancienne meute, plus que tout. C'était sa famille et les perdre avait été terrible pour lui. Mais il ne devait pas repenser à tout ça. Il secoua la tête et se remit à marcher, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté d'ailleurs. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il tomba sur Derek, une serviette à la taille en train de se brosser les dents. Il soupira. Vraiment, on se foutait de lui là. Il était clair que c'était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Aussi, quand le loup se retourna vers lui et qu'il allait parler, Stiles ouvrit la bouche en premier.

**-Je te préviens Hale, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à t'entendre grogner ou à t'écouter te plaindre sur la pudeur. Alors si tu veux partager ton habituelle bonne humeur avec moi, ça sera demain.** Dit-il, las. Derek resta interdit devant les paroles de Stiles. Oui, il allait l'envoyer chier encore une fois, disant que s'il faisait attention il l'aurait sentit plus tôt. Mais en remarquant l'état du jeune homme et en sentant la tristesse émaner de lui, il se radoucit et se résigna.

**-Stiles**, dit-il doucement, **ça va pas ?** Passant outre le fait que Derek venait de l'appeler par son "prénom" pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'il l'avait dit d'une manière douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Stiles répliqua de manière plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

**-Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? On est pas ami Hale, c'est bien toi qui l'a dit non ? Alors t'es gentil mais je crois que mes soucis ne te regardent pas.** Il resta bouche-bée encore une fois. Ok, il l'avait bien mérité celle-là.

**-Bien, mais crois pas que je vais abandonné. Je veux savoir ce que tu as. Et t'aider. **Pourquoi il avait dit ça purée !?

**-Oh, comme c'est mignon**, ironisa Stiles. **Maintenant, soit encore plus mignon et dégage de la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de me laver.**

**-Je rêve ou tu me vires de ma propre salle de bain ?**

**-Non, tu ne rêves pas, aller zou !** Dit-il en mimant de sa main de sortir.

Il soupira et s'appuya sur le lavabo, les mains de part et d'autre de l'évier. Il leva la tête puis s'examina. Il avait une tête horrible, on dirait un zombie. Il fit flasher ses yeux quelques secondes. Lui, un Alpha. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Un Originel qui plus est, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ça consistait d'en être un, mais il lirait le livre du chasseur pour se renseigner. Il soupira encore. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être un Alpha. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de meute. Mais pouvait-il considérer qu'il était dans celle de Scott ? Non. Oui. Peut-être. Il ne savait pas trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Jack soit là, il l'entendrait presque se moquer de lui, disait qu'il avait l'air misérable et que, pour l'amour du ciel, il était un Alpha et qu'il devait se reprendre. Il venait de retrouver Laura, ça devrait l'aider non ? D'ailleurs, Laura était-elle de sa meute ? Il soupira encore une fois. Toute cette histoire lui prenait vraiment trop la tête.

**-Arrête de te faire du mouron comme ça Stilinski, tu vas mourir avant l'heure sinon.** Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix. Il se retourna et sembla surpris.

**-Scott ?** Le jeune homme adossé au mur roula des yeux.

**-Essaie encore. Vraiment Gen, tu ne me reconnais pas ?** Non, ce n'était pas Scott. Il ne l'aura pas appelé comme ça. Et puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, réalisant qui il avait devant lui. C'est vrai qu'en regardant mieux, même si la ressemblance était troublante, il comprit que ce n'était clairement pas Scott. Ces yeux verts rieurs n'était définitivement pas ceux de l'Alpha et il avait les cheveux un plus longs. Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

**-Tu... Non, c'est pas possible. Jack ?**

**-Ding ding ding, nous avons un gagnant !**

**-Mais tu...** Il voulu poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle passa à travers. **Tu es un fantôme.**

**-On peut rien te cacher dis moi**, Stiles lança un regard blasé à son ami. **Je suis mort Gen, c'est normal.**

**-Merci de me le rappeler, mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas entendu les battements de ton cœur. Et j'ai pas pris ton odeur. Mais attends, si t'es mort, pourquoi tu as grandis ?**

**-J'vais te l'dire mon p'tit Genim, la mort, c'est pas du tout c'que l'on croit. Du moins pour les êtres surnaturels. Disons qu'il y a une sorte de Paradis et d'Enfer pour nous. J'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus mais on peut choisir un âge ou on arrête de vieillir.**

**-Oh, je vois.** Il y eu un blanc. **Tu me manques Jack.**

**-Toi aussi frérot, mais j'suis pas là pour jouer les sentimentalistes. J'suis là pour te remonter le moral.**

**-Je vais bien Jay.**

**-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je t'entendais te lamenter sur ton sort de là où j'étais. Et puis tu m'as appelé j'te signal.**

**-Comment ça je t'ai appelé ?**

**-"Oh Jack comme tu me manques, si seulement tu étais là pour m'aider et bla bla bla"** fit-il d'une voix fluette en voulant imiter son ami.

**-Ok, alors premièrement, je t'emmerdes, je ne parle absolument pas comme ça et deuxièmement, je comprends toujours pas comment j'ai fais.**

**-C'est un truc d'Originel, tu maîtriseras ça avec le temps.**

**-Attends quoi ? Tu sais ce que je suis ?**

**-Bien sûr, tout comme je sais qu'en fait, quand tu partais te balader t'allais juste rejoindre Laura.**

**-Comment...**

**-T'étais loin d'être discret Gen, et puis tu revenais toujours avec son odeur sur toi.**

**-Ouais, j'étais pas futé à l'époque.**

**-On peut pas dire que ça s'est amélioré !**

**-Hé ! C'est pas cool !** Il s'empara de bouteille de savon du lavabo en l'envoya dans sa direction, elle lui passa à travers et rencontra le mur.

**-Ah ! C'que c'est bien d'être un fantôme ! Enfin bon, j'suis pas là pour te venter les mérites d'être mort non, comme je te l'ai dis je...**

**-Ok, bon maintenant ça suffit**, cria Derek en rentrant dans la salle de bain, **j'veux bien être gentil mais... Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi je t'ai pas sentis arriver ? Pourquoi je n'entends pas ton cœur battre ? Pourquoi t'as l'air mort ? Oh mon Dieu tu es mort ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais McCall ?**

**-Va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez de me confondre avec lui hein. Bon toi, passe encore, mais Genim quand même ! Gen ?** Il s'enquit, voyant la tête qu'affichais son ami.

**-Je crois... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler autant.** Le fantôme leva les yeux face à la remarque de son ami.

**-T'es pas croyable. Bon, Hale, je sais bien que c'est chez toi mais tu peux partir s'il te plais, j'ai une conversation à terminer.** Il voulait bien croire que ce gars n'était pas Scott. Jamais il ne lui aurait parlé ainsi. Et puis il nota les quelques différences physiques qu'il avait avec le garçon à la mâchoire de travers.

**-Hors de question !** Grogna t-il. **Je vais quand même pas me faire jeter deux fois de ma propre salle de bain en une journée ! Et surtout pas par une illusion.**

**-Héé**, cria Jack. **C'est pas très sympas ça. Un peu de respect pour les morts quand même ! En plus j'suis pas une illusion, mais un fantôme !**

**-Peu importe, c'est pareil. T'es qui ?** Dit-il sans une once d'amabilité. Jack ne prit pas en compte la mauvaise humeur de Derek.

**-Ok j'récapitule. Je ne suis pas Scott. Je m'appelle Jack Langdon, je suis le meilleur ami de Genim et je suis mort.**

**-Oui, j'avais bien compris que t'étais plus de ce monde. Enfin, ça explique qu'on ne puisse pas te sentir ni entendre tes battements de cœur.** Il s'adossa à la porte. Mais pourquoi je peux te voir ? **Stiles devrait être le seul à te voir non ?**

**-Attends tu te fais surnommer Stiles ?** Dit-il en tournant la tête vers son ami. **Stiles Stilinski ? T'es sérieux là ?**

**-C'est pas le moment Jay ! Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il te voit.**

**-Parce que tu m'as invoqués, sans le vouloir certes, mais tu l'as fais. En gros, c'est comme-ci t'avais dessiner un pentacle sur le sol et que t'avais récité une incantation bidon avec des bougies tout autours de toi, du coup pouf, me voilà.**

**-Je vois**, répondit l'ex Alpha, las, **j'suis trop fatigué pour ces conneries**, dit-il en s'en allant.

**-Eh bah. Il dégage autant d'amour que Cupidon, t'as pas choisis facile toi dis-moi.**

**-Comment ça, "j'ai pas choisis facile" ?**

**-Oh, s'il te plais ! Pas à moi ! J'ai vu comment tu le dévorais des yeux, et si tu penses que je sais pas que vous vous êtes peloté plus tôt.**

**-Que... Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?**

**-J'en savais rien en fait, mais merci pour l'info.** **Enfin bon, c'est pas de tes amours dont je suis venu parler mais de toi, alors écoute moi bien Genim Stilinski parce que je le répéterais pas. Tu es un d'Alpha. T'es un Originel mon pote, arrête de te poser des questions. Je peux comprendre que ça soit dur et que tu comprennes pas encore ce que c'est, mais ça viendra. T'as pas encore extérioriser ce que tu ressens depuis que tu t'es fais mordre parce que oui Gen, personne plus que moi savait que tu ne voulais pas devenir un loup-garou, tu étais fière d'être humain. Et j'en suis désolé. Je sais aussi, que tu ne voulais absolument pas replonger dans ce monde, le truc c'est que t'as été foutu au moment où t'as plongé ton regard dans celui de McCall. Et même si vous n'avez pas encore partager de grands moments ensemble, tu fais partie de sa meute. Ton amitié avec Scott t'aidera beaucoup tu sais. Vous pourrez vous entre-aider en temps qu'Alpha. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu auras tes Bêtas. Et à ce moment tu devras assurez et être un chef de meute digne des Originels. Alors ne commence pas à plonger dans la déprime tu m'entends ? **Stiles le regardait en souriant, les yeux humides. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre sans lui ?

**-Merci Jay. Je te promets que j'ferai de mon mieux. Le père d'une amie m'a passé un livre sur les Originels, je le lirai pour en savoir plus. Et puis je ne déprimais pas, je repensais seulement à la merde dans laquelle je suis.**

**-De rien Gen. Je comptes sur toi, parce que sinon crois moi que j'reviendrai botter ton p'tit cul de loup, Alpha ou pas ! Et puis justement, c'est le premier pas vers la déprime. Heureusement que tu m'as invoqué à temps.**

**-Il faudrait déjà qu'tu puisses me toucher pour me botter le cul !**

**-T'inquètes pas pour ça, je trouverai un moyen ! Bon, il va falloir que j'y ailles Gen.**

**-Quoi déjà ?**

**-Oui, je suis désolé, je peux pas rester plus longtemps. Mais toi aussi tu n'peux pas. Tu viens de retrouver Laura, alors file sous cette douche et dépêches-toi d'aller la rejoindre.**

**-D'accord, mais évite de me mater.**

**-Je t'ai déjà vu nu**, dit-il en levant les yeux.

**-On était gosse !**

**-Ouais et alors ? Ah je sais, t'as honte de la taille c'est ça ?** le charia t-il,** c'est vrai que quand t'étais petit c'était chaud, tu t'souviens de comment on t'appelait avec Fred ? C'était...**

**-Ok stop, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Aller retourne au Paradis si c'est pour m'embêter.**

**-Rooh, c'est pas tout les jours que j'peux charrier mon meilleur pote alors j'profite. Ils rigolèrent face à la phrase du brun. Tu me manques vraiment Gen. Ça m'a fais du bien de te revoir.**

**-A moi aussi Jack. Merci pour ce que tu m'as dis.**

**-Bien, tu pourrai faire une chose pour moi ?** Stiles hocha la tête. **Parle à ton père. Ne soit pas énervé contre lui parce qu'il ne t'a rien dit sur ta nature. Il avait promit à ta mère de ne pas le faire.**

**-Je... Oui. D'accord.**

**-Bien, au revoir Gen.** Une espèce de lumière bleue entoura le garçon et il disparut.

**-Au revoir Jay**, chuchota t-il. Et il entendit le voix de son meilleur ami une dernière fois.

**-Et si tu me confonds encore avec Scott la prochaine fois, je te castre.**

* * *

Il avait finalement finit de prendre sa douche et se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Laura. Il entra et la trouva allongé, emmitouflée sous les couvertures. Elle dormait. Il sourit doucement, il s'approcha du lit puis s'installa sous les couvertures. Il caressa la joue de sa sœur de cœur et lui fit un bisous sur le front.

**-Gen ?** Dit-elle faiblement.

**-Oui, désolé, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu.**

**-C'est pas grave, maintenant que tu es là, on peut parler.**

**-T'es exténuée Tsuki. On parlera demain, aller dort.** Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle s'installa dans les bras de Stiles puis se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua que Laura n'était plus à ses côtés. Il prit son portable pour regarder l'heure, celui-ci était resté dans la poche de son jean qu'il avait balancé à terre à côté du lit la veille. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués de son père, il lui répondrait plus tard. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine avec les autres. Arriver à l'entrée de celle-ci, le tableau qui s'offrait à lui lui réchauffa le cœur. Laura, Derek, Cora et Peter étaient assis autours de la table de la pièce, petit-déjeunant tranquillement tout en riant et parlant du bon vieux temps. Hors de question de s'imposer ! Il était prêt à remonter quand la voix de Laura l'interpella.

**-Où crois-tu aller comme ça Genim ? T'as des choses à me raconter il me semble, aller ramènes-toi !** Il soupira et se dirigea vers eux, s'asseyant à la place à côté de Laura.

**-Bien dormis ?** Demanda Peter. Il avait comprit le sens de sa phrase. Il lui demandait sûrement s'il était remis de ses émotions, et on pouvait dire que ça allait un peu mieux, grâce à Jack. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si tuer Deucalion était toujours une bonne idée, après tout il ne voulait pas finir comme lui.

**-Ouais, merci de demander le Zombie.**

**-Le Zombie ?** Demanda Peter étonné.

**-Oui Peter, je suis au courant que Derek t'a tranché la gorge et que tu as ressuscité en jaillissant du sol de votre ancienne maison tel un zombie dans Thriller et que tu as utilisé la pauvre Lydia pour ça.** Blanc. Il prit la tasse que Laura avait posé devant lui plus tôt et la porta à sa bouche.

**-Comment tu sais tout ça ?** Demanda la cadette.

**-Je suis le fils du Shérif.** Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

**-Enfin bon qu'importe, c'est du passé. Je ne suis plus psychopathe à ce point.**

**-Rassurant de savoir que tu l'es toujours quand même un peu.** Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un truc de famille ça non ?

**-Tiens**, dit-il en posant le livre sur la table. **Tu l'avais oublié dans la voiture hier.**

**-Oh, merci. J'ai franchement cru que je l'avais perdu, Chris m'aurait tué à coup de balle enduite dans de l'aconit à coup sûr si ça avait été le cas.** Derek qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot, prit le livre dans ses mains pour l'observer.

**-Les premiers lycanthropes ? Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ?**

**-Je sais pas, j'hésite.** L'ex Alpha posa le livre sur la table, accrocha son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur puis haussa un sourcil. Mais enfin en quoi ce qu'il avait dit avait un rapport avec sa question ?

**-T'hésites à faire quoi ?**

**-J'hésite à t'ignorer encore une fois ou te dire que ce sont pas tes affaires, Hale.** Ce p'tit con se foutait de sa gueule là non ?

**-Tu t'fous d'mois ou quoi ?** Grogna t-il. Il s'approcha de lui et le tira vers lui par le col. **T'es chez moi ici alors respectes-moi.**

**-Non mais là c'est la pleine lune qui s'fout du loup-garou ! Regardez-moi qui parle de respect !**

**-Tu...**

**-Ok stop**. Claqua Laura. **Fripouille, si tu le lâchais pour commencer, ce serait un bon début.** Son frère obéit et le lâcha, non sans un de ses regards meurtrier dont il avait le secret. **Bien. Maintenant Gen, et si tu nous disais de quoi vous avez parler hier ? Peter n'a rien voulu nous dire.**

**-Eh bien...** Il ne savait vraiment pas comment annoncer ça.

**-Tu veux que je l'explique ?** Demanda l'oncle. Il hocha la tête. **Bien,** dit-il tout sourire.** C'est un Originel.** Cora lâcha sa cuillère, Laura ouvrit grand les yeux et Derek faillit s'étouffer.

**-Pardon ?** Avait dit la fraterie Hale en même temps.

**-Vous avez bien entendu.**

**-Comment c'est possible ?** Demanda Laura.

**-Ma mère.** Apparemment c'est une descendante direct de deux des premiers lycans. **J'en sais pas vraiment plus, il faut que je parle avec mon père.**

**-Alors hier c'est comme ça que tu as réussis à invoquer ce mec là ?**

**-Jack. Il s'appelle Jack.** Dit-il durement.

**-LE Jack ?** Demanda Laura. Sachant très bien de qui il parlait.

**-Celui-là même.** **Il est venu me remonter le moral, ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir.**

**-Tu as réussi a invoquer un mort ?**

**-Oui, enfin, c'était pas intentionnel.**

**-Peu importe, ça prouve que tu es puissant. Et ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de bon. Du moins pour ta sécurité face à la tradition. Il faut que tu parles avec ton père d'urgence.** Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité finalement.

**-Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ?** Demanda l'aîné Hale en prenant la main du nouvel Alpha.

**-J'aimerai bien, mais si je pouvais lui éviter la crise cardiaque, ce serait cool.**

**-Oh ne t'en fais pas, il est solide. Tu le sais ça. Mais de toute façon, il faut que je le vois. Je voudrais le remercier. Oh et puis il faut que je rencontre votre meute. Il parait qu'elle est pas commune. Un Vrai Alpha, un ex Kanima, une Banshee et maintenant un Originel, ça promets !** Elle comptait comme un membre de la meute. Mais en était-il vraiment un ? Il semblait tous l'avoir accepté mais, ils n'étaient pas proche d'eux plus que ça.

**-Tu fais partie de la meute Stiles.** Derek avait parlé.** Dès le moment où Scott t'as ramené à la cafétéria ce jour là avec lui, t'étais des nôtres. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, on est là pour t'aider quoique tu découvre en parlant avec ton père.** Il était sincère et sa voix c'était radoucie. Hale devenait-il sentimental ?

**-Fais gaffe Castiel, je crois qu'tu vas finir par t'inquiéter pour moi à force. Où est donc passé l'homme froid et distant que je connaissais ?**

**-Fais gaffe Dean, je risque de t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents**, répondit-il sur le même ton ironique.

**-Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, que tu m'ais appelé Dean ou tout simplement que tu connaisses Supernatural.**

**-Laura et Cora me forçaient à regarder avec elles.**

**-Hey on te forçait pas ! Je te signal que t'adorais cette série tout autant que nous !**

**-Tu rigoles ? J'étais menacé de mort si je ne venais pas regarder cette série débile avec vous !**

**-C'est donc pour ça que je me retrouve menacé moi aussi. Traumatisme d'enfance.**

**-Non, toi c'est parce que t'es insupportable !**

**-Moi j'suis insupportable ? Tu peux parler ! T'es carrément invivable Hale !** Et les deux garçons repartirent dans une énième dispute sous les regard amusés de Peter et Cora et surpris de Laura.

**-Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ?**

**-Oh, si tu savais sœurette !**

**-Ils sont comme loup et renard, mais ils s'adorent.** Dit Peter.

**-Absolument pas !** Dirent-il en cœur.

**-Je ne...** Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était son père. Eh ben, il était dans une belle merde. Son père allait lui passer un sacré savon quand il rentrerait et il était presque sûr qu'il l'attendait en ce moment même sur le palier de la porte avec une arme chargée de balle trempée dans de l'aconit à la main. Il prit une grande inspiration puis décrocha.

**"-Allô ?**

**-GENIM STUART STILINSKI JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ES ? CA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE CHERCHE A TE JOINDRE. JE POURRAI SAVOIR POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS RENTRÉ DE LA NUIT ? JE SAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT LA PLEINE LUNE MAIS QUAND MÊME ! J'ME SUIS FAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE BON SANG, J'AI CRU QU'IL T'ÉTAIS ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE !**

**-Sa-salut Papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. Et hum bah la raison pour laquelle je suis pas rentré,** il eut un rire nerveux**, je t'assure que c'est une histoire très drôle et...**

**-DRÔLE ? TU TE FOUS D'MOI ? TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI EST DRÔLE AUSSI ? C'EST LE FAIT QUE TU SOIS PUNIS JEUNE HOMME. TU NE SORTIRAS PAS DE TA CHAMBRE AVANT UN BON BOUT DE TEMPS ET CROIS MOI QUE JE L'ENTOURERAI DE SORBIER S'IL LE FAUT. MAINTENANT TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RENTRER."**

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit le bip répétitif, indiquant que la communication était coupée. Son père lui avait raccroché au nez. Bien. Il se retourna et vit que les Hale semblaient très amusé par la situation.

**-Y'a rien de drôle. Je vous signal que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous me voyez.**

**-Arrête de faire ta Drama Queen et monte t'habiller, je t'accompagne. Me voir va peut-être l'aider à faire passer sa colère.**

**-Ou lui faire avoir un infarctus.** Laura roula des yeux puis monta dans la salle de bain.

Il monta à son tour et alla dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec sa meilleure amie la veille pour aller s'habiller. Et cette fois, il avait sentit Derek arriver.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hale ?** Il avait parlé froidement. Il ne l'ignorait plus mais il ne l'avait pas pardonné d'avoir agit comme un con.

**-J'suis venu m'excuser.** Pardon, quoi ? **Il avait bien entendu ? Je... Je sais que j'ai agis comme un véritable imbécile et j'suis désolé. Wow, il s'y était attendu. On est clairement ami, après tout on en ait au point où tu t'balade en boxer chez moi sans aucune gêne**, dit-il avec un sourire taquin, tout en se rapprochant. Stiles baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il était effectivement en boxer. En même il avait prit l'habitude aussi.

**-Ouais, question d'habitude**, dit-il en détournant les yeux et rougissant légèrement. Perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué que Derek s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à le coller contre le mur. Bien, voilà qui est délicat.

**-Stiles**, souffla t-il. Et de trois. Trois fois que Derek l'avait appelé ainsi. D'ailleurs la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom lui avait collé d'énorme frisson. Derek enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Stiles puis le parsema de doux baisers. Il le mordit et suçota, ce qui arracha quelques légers gémissement à Stiles.

**-Derek**, chuchota t-il. Et brusquement celui-ci s'arrêta sous les gémissement de mécontentement de l'Alpha.

**-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

**-Tu ne m'as pas appelé Hale.**

**-Oui et toi tu m'as appelés Stiles et j'en ai pas fais tout un plat.** Il prit la tête de Derek entre ses mains et la porta à son cou. **Maintenant continue ce que t'étais en train de faire.**

Le jeune Hale ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'attela à la tâche. Il continua jusqu'au moment ou il remonta le long sa mâchoire avec sa bouche puis captura les lèvres de Stiles. Et merde que c'était bon. Pourquoi il avait attendu autant de temps avant de faire ça déjà ? Il approfondit le baiser en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles tout en cherchant celle de son amant. Leur baiser était tellement passionné que l'excitation vint vite les animer tout les deux. Et c'est en sortant de la salle de bain que Laura sentit la déferlante vague d'hormone provenant de sa chambre. Elle soupira, vraiment c'était bien le moment. Elle se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son meilleur ami et son frère, après tout il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas elle avait sentit la jalousie émaner de son frère quand elle était dans les bras de Stiles à la clinique. Donc elle ne fût pas vraiment choquée quand elle les trouva en train de s'embrasser, Stiles contre le mur, porté par Derek, les jambes autours de la taille de celui-ci. Elle racla sa gorge pour les interrompre, afin d'éviter que les deux affamés ne baptisent ses draps.

**-Je vous aime les gars, vraiment, mais là c'est pas trop le moment et surtout, surtout pas dans ma chambre.** Dit-elle en leur souriant. Ils avaient arrêté leur activité dès qu'ils avaient entendu le raclement de gorge. Ils étaient donc là, tout les deux essoufflés, les lèvres gonflés et les jouent rougies, signes témoignant de leur précédents agissement.

**-Lau-Laura. On t'avait pas entendu.** Dit Derek.

**-Tu m'étonnes que vous m'ayez pas entendu, vous étiez trop occupé à vous dévorer l'un l'autre.** Stiles profita de leur discussion pour s'habiller.** Bon aller Genim, désolé de casser l'ambiance mais je crois que ton père à suffisamment patienté.**

**-Ouais ouais, j'suis prêt.**

**-Ah au fait p'tit frère. Les clés de MA Camaro s'il te plais ?**

**-Lau, non me fait pas ça !**

**-Je penses que tu en as largement assez profité en 4 ans. Aller aboule !** Il alla chercher les clés de la voiture à contre cœur puis les donna à sa sœur. **Moh, boude pas Fripouille**, dit-elle en pinçant ses joues, **tu pourras toujours la conduire, seulement pas autant qu'avant.** Les trois comparses descendirent, Stiles salua Cora et Peter puis se dirigea vers la porte quand Derek le retint par le bras. Il prit la tête de Stiles entre ses mains, l'embrassa doucement puis le relâcha.

**-Au revoir Stiles.**

* * *

**TADAAAAAM ! Aloooooors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dîtes moi tout !**

**J'espère que vous apprécié le personnage de Laura. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était assez centré sur les Hale mais bon, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit revenir sa soeur, sa nièce ou sa meilleure amie d'entre les morts non ? **

**Et puis il y a eu Jack. A la base il ne devait pas forcément ressembler à Scott (physiquement j'entends) mais l'idée à germée dans ma tête et je me suis dis pourquoi pas !**

**Pour ce qui concerne la meute, dans le prochain chapitre je compte faire une ellipse d'une semaine puis organisé une sortie de meute. Ça va être cool je le sens ! Laura va donc être acceptée et appréciée de tout le monde. De toute façon c'est une Hale, on les aime tous les Hale non ? (Même Peter oui). Elle aura aussi rencontrée Malia et durant la sortie de meute j'essaierai de faire un moment Laura/Malia où Laura lui parle de sa mère.**

**Ah j'ai faillis oublié Papa Stilinski ! Il peut être redoutable quand il est en colère. Mais bon après tout c'est un père c'est normal. Et puis j'ai trouvé ça drôle sur le moment. Tiens, en parlant de John je me rends compte qu'on a pas revu Melissa depuis un moment. Je vais y remédier. **

**Bien, voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! Bisous les louloups !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Me revoilà ! Oui oui, comme d'habitude, je prends de temps, mais hey ! Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour hein !**

**Enfin, voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture les louloups !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: "Je vais essayer de passer outre le fait que ton excuse est minable pour te remonter les brettelles comme il se doit."**

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis le retour de Laura. Stiles était finalement rentré chez lui accompagné de son amie, et si le shérif était prêt à passer le savon du siècle à son fils, il décoléra aussitôt quand il vit son rejeton accompagné de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui, rappelons-le, était censée être morte. Si celle-ci ne l'avait pas retenue quand il avait faillit tomber, il aurait cru qu'il avait halluciné ou encore qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Quand John avait reprit ses esprits, ils s'étaient tout les trois dirigés vers le salon afin de parler. Ils avaient parlés longtemps. De Laura, De Stiles, des Originels, de Claudia, de leur anciennes meutes. Il y a eu de l'émotion et des larmes bien sûr, mais il était ressortit quelque chose de constructif de cette conversation et Stilinski père et fils avaient ainsi décidé qu'à l'avenir, ils ne devraient plus rien se cacher. Et puis, deux jours après, Laura avait rencontrée Malia qui, au début était réticente face à la venu de sa ressuscitée de cousine, et le fait de l'avoir vu aussi proche de Stiles l'avait quelque peut énervé. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler au jeune homme il y a quelques temps, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps à parler d'ailleurs et Malia était tombé sous son charme, du coup voir sa cousine toujours collée à son crush ne l'avait pas vraiment plut. Mais finalement, elles avaient parlées et elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient simplement meilleurs amis et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et puis, Laura lui avait donné quelques informations sur sa mère, lui avait dit comment elle était, quel remarquable chef de meute elle faisait et à quel point sa mère était quelqu'un de formidable. Bien sûr, le Desert Wolf n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à contacter et encore moins à trouver, mais ça, ce n'était pas un problème pour Laura, elle avait promit qu'un jour, elle l'aiderait à rencontrer sa mère. Après ça, la meute au complet avait débarquée au loft, et ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant du retour de l'aînée Hale furent très surprit de la trouvée assise sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Malia. Après une brève explication de Peter, Lydia avait décrétée qu'une sortie de meute était inévitable et nécessaire afin de renforcer les liens et de se présenter comme il se doit à la grande sœur de leur Alpha. Personne n'avait désapprouvé, trouvant cette idée intéressante.

Les Hale avaient une villa de vacances à Sacramento, la meute avait décidée d'y passer 3 jours. Mélissa et John avaient accompagné la meute à la demande de ceux-ci et ils n'avaient pas refusés, trouvant que ça leur ferait un peu de repos. Arrivés à la villa, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, ils avaient tous sauté dans leur maillot et plongée dans la piscine pendant que Mélissa et John s'occupaient du déjeuné et que Derek et Peter nettoyaient un peu la maison. Une fois le déjeuné prêt, ils s'étaient tous réunit autours d'une grande table, discutant et blaguant pendant le repas, la joie et la bonne humeur au rendez-vous. Après ça, ils étaient partit de leur côté, Allison et Scott étaient partit visiter la ville, Erica et Boyd étaient eux aussi aller se balader, Lydia et Jackson étaient monté se reposer, Malia, Isaac, Laura et Cora étaient dans la salle de jeu devant la PS4 flambant neuve que venait de s'acheter le bouclé, et Mélissa, John et Peter eux, étaient installés devant la télé du salon, savourant un film d'action. Il ne restait plus que Derek et Stiles. Lui qui pensait que tout était réglé avec Derek, il avait eu tout faux. Le jeune Hale ne lui adressait même pas l'ombre d'un regard et parfois, quand il lui parlait, c'était simplement pour des banalités. Il ne lui avait même pas lancé de pique, pas de contact ou de baiser, rien. Il avait bien comprit que Derek était du genre lunatique, mais à ce point, il ne s'en n'était pas douté. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir face à son comportement. Bien sûr, il avait été légèrement en colère face au comportement du jeune Hale, mais il avait réfléchit, après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble non ? Même s'il s'était pas certaines choses, ils n'avaient pas de compte à se rendre n'est-ce pas ? Oui ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, cette fois il ne s'énerverait pas contre lui et laisserait couler. Il ferait sa vie de son côté, Derek ferait la sienne et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et c'est comme ça que durant ces trois jours, ils avait agis comme-ci ils étaient simplement amis, comme-ci l'énorme tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux n'existait pas. Derek avait passé du temps avec Laura et Cora, et Stiles avec son père ou encore Scott. La nuit du second soir, les ados étaient partit se faire un bain de minuit, laissant les adultes dormir paisiblement. Le troisième jour, ils étaient tous partit au centre commercial, sur la demande -l'ordre plutôt- des filles et bien évidemment, ces messieurs n'avaient pas pu refuser, comment le faire quand vous aviez devant vous 3 louves, une coyote-garou, une banshee et une chasseuse ? Les femmes pouvaient être redoutable, encore plus lorsqu'elles sont surnaturelles, alors mieux valait ne pas les contrarier. Arrivé au centre commercial, ils s'étaient séparés, les filles étaient partit dans des boutiques quelconques tandis que Boyd allait avec Derek dans une librairie, Isaac et Jackson -malgré le fait qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps- avaient décidé ensemble de partir à l'assaut des magasins de jeux vidéo, et quant à Scott et Stiles, ils avaient opté pour une boutique de comics.

La fin de leur séjour était vite arrivé, et il s'était bien passé. Cette sortie avait effectivement renforcé les liens de la meute qui s'entendait à merveille. Chacun avait pu découvrir qui était Laura, ils appréciaient tous et il la respectaient aussi, surtout car elle était la seule à pouvoir faire plier leur Alpha. Ils avaient aussi appris à connaître Stiles un peu mieux et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Isaac avait décrété que celui-ci était un peu comme la "Pack Mom" puisque durant ces trois jours, il avait toujours veillé à savoir s'ils allaient bien, il leur avait acheté des trucs tel que leurs bonbons ou dessert favoris, parfois aussi, quand Mélissa n'était pas là, il s'occupait de leur faire à manger et puis quand Scott et Allison s'était disputés, il avait été là pour conseiller Scott et Allison, il avait aidé Isaac avec ses cauchemars, et il avait même aidé Jackson qui lui aussi, faisait des cauchemars parfois. Il leur faisait de petites attentions quoi. En bref il prenait soin d'eux, un peu comme une maman.

**-Moi ? Une maman ? Mais t'as perdu la tête Boucle d'Or**, s'était exclamé Stiles. **J'ai une tête à être la "Pack Mom" moi ?** Ils hochèrent tous la tête, étant d'accord avec les dires d'Isaac. **Je.. Je refuse d'être votre Pack Mom ok ? J'suis pas une fille. Et déjà pourquoi je serais la Pack Mom hein ?**

**-Parce que Derek est déjà le Pack Dad.** Répondit Isaac, comme-ci la réponse était évidente. Le dénommé roula des yeux et se replongea dans son livre, écoutant tout de même d'une oreille ce que disait ses amis.

**-Mais on pourrait avoir deux Pack Dad non ?** Proposa Lydia.

**-Ouais, ce serait un peu comme les couples gays, ça serait cool non ? On est une meute atypique en plus. Donc c'est génial si on a deux Pack Dad**, intervint Erica. Stiles suivait l'échange de ses amis, complètement abasourdit. Ces gosses allaient le tuer.

**-Hey**, intervint Scott, **j'vous rappelle que c'est moi l'Alpha de cette meute !**

**-Quoi, tu veux être la Pack Mom ?** Demanda Isaac en levant un sourcil.

**-Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que ça devrait être moi le Pack Dad.**

**-Te vexes pas McCall mais t'as pas trop le profil si tu vois c'que je veux dire. Laisse ça à Derek.**

**-Jackson a raison, même s'il n'est plus un Alpha, c'est lui qui nous entraîne**, enrichît Cora, **en plus t'es encore un Alpha en apprentissage.**

**-Stiles aussi, alors pourquoi il pourrait être la Pack Mom lui ?** Demanda t-il, indigné.

**-Donc tu veux bien être la Pack Mom !**

**-Mais non Isaac ! Je...**

**-Ok stop !** Cria Stiles. **Il n'y a pas de Pack Mom ou de Pack Dad ok ? Dans tout les cas je refuse.**

**-Oh mais tu peux pas refuser Gen, de toutes les manières, c'est ta façon d'être alors tu pourras pas t'empêcher de nous materner.**

Et Stiles n'avait plus rien eu à redire, sachant pertinemment que c'était la vérité. Il laissa ses amis débattre encore et encore sur leur histoire de Pack Mom et Pack Dad.

* * *

Le jour d'après avait eu lieu un entraînement très intensif, d'ailleurs, Derek et Peter ne les avaient pas loupé. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Deucalion était toujours dans la nature, et que s'ils voulaient pouvoir rivaliser avec ce vieux loup fanatique et sa meute, ils devaient s'entraîner dur. Stiles était resté après que la meute soit partie. Il avait discuté avec Laura et Cora de divers sujets, finissant toujours pas éclater de rire. Ils avaient commencés à parler de leur passé, racontant quelques anecdotes, puis étaient partis sur les loup-garous en général, puis avaient fait un débat sur les vampires amenant Twilight, Buffy contre les vampires ou encore The Vampire Diaries sur le tapis et ils avaient finit par reparler de l'anecdote Supernatural que Derek avait énoncé quelques jours plutôt pour finalement se chamailler sur qui de Dean ou Sam était le Winchester le plus sexy. Derek qui sentit ses nerfs lâcher face au raffut que provoquait les trois enquiquineurs dans le salon, descendit leur fermer le clapet une bonne fois pour toute.

**-Bon ça suffit**, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine,** ça fait une heure que vous débattez sur ce sujet stupide, j'en ai marre d'entendre vos railleries, j'ai un devoir à finir moi et j'arrive pas à me concentrer.** Derek et Stiles étaient retourné au lycée avec les autres dans la semaine, au grand déplaisir de monsieur Harris qui s'était acharné sur le pauvre Stilinski.

**-Détends-toi Derry !**

**-Cora combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?**

**-Et combien de fois je t'ai répondu que je t'appelais comme je voulais ?** Derek soupira préférant ignorer la remarque de sa soeur.

**-C'est vrai Fripouille, lâche un peu ce devoir, ça fait deux heures que t'es dessus, fais une pause. Viens débattre avec nous. En plus Genim est là, profite.**

**-Non ça ira. Je m'en contre fous de votre Dean et Sam.** Il tourna les talons et remonta. Stiles et Cora levèrent les yeux face à son attitude et Laura haussa les épaules.

**-Il a toujours préféré Castiel de toute façon.** Dit la jeune fille tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bras de son meilleur ami. **Enfin bon peu importe, dis nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe entre vous.**

**-C'est vrai, je croyais que vous vous étiez sauté dessus ?** Rajouta Cora. Stiles rougit immédiatement.

**-On ne sait pas.. Hum. Laisse tomber. De toute façon il peut nous entendre alors évitons de parler de ça.**

**-Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, il a s'est enfermé dans la salle insonorisée.** Répondit Cora.

**-Vous avez une salle insonorisée ?**

**-Pourquoi, ça te donne des idées ?**

**-Roh, t'es vraiment pas possible Tsuki !** Il prit un coussin qui se trouvait à côté de lui et l'enfonça dans le visage de sa sœur de cœur qui éclata de rire. Il avait déjà dit à quel point son rire l'avait manqué ? Elle l'avait manqué tout simplement. Et ça lui faisait du bien d'être à nouveau avec elle.

**-C'est bon, je blague !**

**-Ouais ben c'est pas drôle !**

**-Roooh, boude pas Gen.**

**-Hey**, intervint Cora, **Lyd's vient juste de m'envoyer un sms pour savoir si ce soir on était intéressé d'aller au Jungle.** Les deux amis qui se chamaillaient relevèrent la tête instantanément.

**-Le nouveau club qui vient d'ouvrir ?** Demanda Stiles.

**-Il paraît que c'est super dur d'y rentrer !**

**-Ouais bah pas pour Lydia apparemment, elle peut nous faire rentrer facilement, vous la connaissez de toute façon. Donc je lui dis qu'on vient ?**

**-Ouaip**, répondit Stiles.

**-Je viens aussi**, dit la voix de Derek du premier étage.

* * *

Le club était bondé, remplie par tout autant de lycéen que d'étudiant universitaire. Tout le monde semblait se perdre au rythme de la musique, profitant à fond de l'instant présent. Quelques personnes se trémoussaient contre les filles et garçons situé dans les cages, d'autre laissaient couler l'alcool dans leur organisme, ayant besoin de ce courage liquide pour oser aller sur la piste de danse. Les lumières noires et les lasers de différentes couleurs rendait l'ambiance électrique et animée, et quand la musique précédente laissa place à la musique électro du moment, il y eu un grand bruit de contentement et les gens se remirent à danser, se déchaînant sur les notes d'Under Control. En entrant, le groupe s'était dispersé un peu partout. Laura avait été la première à se détacher de la meute, ayant repérée un beau brun pas loin du coin VIP -dont ils avaient accès, merci encore à Lydia Martin-. Isaac avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait proposé à Cora d'aller danser, celle-ci avait acceptée, plus qu'heureuse de la proposition du Bêta. Elle se retourna vers Allison, Lydia et Erica pour leur faire un clin d'oeil, elles étaient toutes les trois au courant que la jeune Hale avait un faible pour le bouclé. Celles-ci lui envoyèrent un sourire, contente pour leur amie. Scott proposa à Stiles d'aller chercher quelques boissons, de ce fait, Malia, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Lydia et Derek se dirigèrent vers les canapés dans le fond du club situé dans le carré VIP. Ils se retrouvèrent donc au bar en compagnie de Jackson venu voir son meilleur ami Danny qui servait ce soir.

Stiles attrapa son verre aussitôt que Danny l'avait posé, il sortit la fiole contenant l'extrait d'aconit et en versa deux gouttes -d'après Laura, c'était largement suffisant et ça marchait du tonnerre- et avala d'une traite la vodka qu'il avait commandé en attendant les autres verres que Danny préparait tout en discutant avec Jackson. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'énervement face au peu d'intérêt que lui portait Derek, et encore plus quand il voyait le dit Derek accompagné d'une magnifique brune assise à ses côtés. Mais d'où elle sortait celle-là ? Depuis quand Derek Hale était-il sociable ? Enfin bon, comme il l'avait déjà dit, ils n'avaient pas de compte à se rendre. Après tout si Derek voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec cette fille, c'était son droit. Mais le voir batifoler comme ça avec elle l'énervait vraiment, et quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il avait bien cru qu'il allait faire un carnage, mais heureusement, Scott le sortit de ses pensées meurtrières.

**-Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Rien,** répondit Stiles en essayant de se calmer,** tout va bien.**

**-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tes yeux sont rouges écarlates, tu pues la colère et en plus je suis presque sûr que si t'avais des lasers à la place des yeux, cette pauvre fille serait morte depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Derek ?**

**-Je te l'ai dis Scott, il ne se passe rien. J'ai rien. Tout va bien.** Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Scott le retint.

**-Stiles, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?** Et devant les yeux de louveteau battu de Scott, il ne pût résister d'avantage. Décidément, il avait bien trop de similitude avec Jack.

**-Très bien**, soupira t-il. **Je suppose que t'es au courant de... Certains trucs qui ce serait passé entre lui et moi.**

**-Ouaip, disons juste que certaines odeurs m'ont bien aidée.**

**-Ouais bref,** dit-il en rougissant légèrement. **Après ça, il a fait le con comme d'habitude, je pense que tu t'en souviens d'ailleurs de ce jour, Scott hocha vivement la tête. Après le retour de Laura, il est venu s'excuser et disons que ça a vite dérapé, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé d'ailleurs et puis j'ai dû rentrer parce que mon père s'inquiétait et il m'a embrassé devant Peter et Cora, du coup pour moi c'était réglé entre nous, j'pensais pas qu'on était ensemble, loin de là, mais j'pensais qu'on irait doucement tu vois. Le truc, c'est que Derek est un petit con finit et qu'il le restera toujours.** Après sa tirade, Scott le regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il comprenait où voulait en venir son ami et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas choisit facile. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Alpha et lu sourit.

**-Je vois. J'ai qu'une chose à te dire Stiles et c'est que pour le moment, ne te soucie pas de ça. En tout cas pour ce soir oublies-le d'accord ? Amuses-toi et arrêtes de te prendre la tête.** Stiles qui fût d'abord surprit par les paroles de son amis finit par lui sourire.

**-T'as raison Scotty. Ce soir, je m'amuses.**

**-C'est bien que tu dises ça Stilinski, j'avais pas envie de t'entendre radoter sur Derek toute la soirée.** Dit une voix derrière lui.

**-Merci Jakcson, c'est très gentil,** dit-il sarcastiquement. Jackson ne tint pas compte de la remarque et posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

**-Derek peut parfois être un p'tit con, mais c'est juste parce qu'il sait pas comment s'y prendre et parce qu'il panique. Là, j'avoue qu'il fait de la belle merde mais tu sais quoi, c'est comme a dit McCall, ce soir tu l'emmerdes et tu t'amuses. Après, tu lui règles son compte parce que tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour qu'on puisse jouer avec toi comme ça. Je prends le premier plateau de boisson, occupez-vous des autres.** Il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, laissant Scott et Stiles bouche-bée. Est-ce que Jackson Whittemore venait de le... De le réconforter à sa manière ? Non pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec lui mais le jeune homme avait son caractère et disons qu'il était plus habitué aux piques et aux moqueries du Bêta. Mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur et l'encourageait tout de même.

* * *

Après avoir apporté les plateaux à leur tables, Laura était revenu, ayant lâché son beau brun. Stiles s'apprêtait à partir danser quand Lydia le retint.

**-Reste avec nous Stiles !** Il fit une moue boudeuse qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant.

**-Mais j'ai envie d'aller danser !**

**-On ira. Mais d'abord ce serait bien de boire ce que vous nous avez commandé non ?** Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lydia avait raison, il ferait mieux de s'alcooliser encore un peu, il voulait s'amuser après tout. Il allait s'asseoir à côté de la banshee quand sa meilleure amie le devança, il lui lança un regard blasé et regarda autours de lui puis remarqua que la seule place restante était celle à côté de Derek et sa nouvelle amie. Il reposa son regard sur Laura qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle avait vu. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être fourbe. Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondu par un sourire puis alla s'asseoir à la seule place restante.

**-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? Buvons, parce que moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller danser !** Dit Malia en prenant son verre dans lequel elle avait mit les deux gouttes d'aconit.

**-Bien parlé Malia ! Regardez, Boyd et Erica s'amusent déjà eux ! Pareil pour Isaac et Cora.** S'exclama Stiles

**-Il était temps d'ailleurs pour eux deux, ça faisait un moment qu'il se tournaient autours,** commenta Allison.

**-M'en parle pas, Isaac commençait à désespérer.** Rajouta Scott.

**-J'en connais un qui va se faire plaisir ce soir.**

**-Jackson enfin !**

**-Je t'en prie Allison, ne fait pas ta prude,** intervint Lydia, **on sait tous ce qu'il va arriver.** Dit-elle en portant le verra à ses lèvres.

**-J'vous rappelle que vous parlez de ma soeur là, alors calmez-vous.**

**-Elle a 17 ans Derek, tu penses bien que notre petite soeur n'est plus si petite. Enfin peu importe.** Elle porte son attention sur la brune. **Et toi, tu t'appelles ?** Demanda t-elle en souriant gentiment.

**-Je m'appelle Maddie, enchanté.**

**-Nous de même.** Répondirent Lydia et Laura en même. Stiles retint un rire moqueur. Non il n'était pas enchanté non. Il voulait que cette fille enlève sa putain de main de la jambe de Derek et dégage. Il entendit les autres se présenter un à un et sympathiser avec elle.

**-Et toi ?** Demanda Maddie en se tournant vers le nouvel Alpha, **tu t'appels comment ?**

**-Stiles.** Elle leva un sourcil en affichant une mine moqueuse.

**-C'est... Spécial comme prénom.**

**-C'est vrai.** Dit-il en la fixant, les yeux légèrement plissés, les jambes et les bras croisés. **Mais j'aime bien ce surnom.**

**-Et c'est quoi ton prénom alors ?**

**-Si j'utilise un surnom c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas qu'on sache mon vrai prénom, alors que je te le dise n'aurait pas de sens.** Dit-il sèchement. Cette fille commençait à l'énerver. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute si Derek était un con, seulement, son loup ne semblait guère apprécier qu'on touche ce qui était sien. Attendez sien ? Il divaguait complètement. Il lui fallait plus d'alcool. Allison se racla la gorge afin de briser le silence gênant.

**-Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais nouvelle ?**

**-Oui**, dit-elle en souriant, on vient d'aménager avec mes parents.** Je commence le lycée la semaine prochaine, je crois que je suis dans le même que vous,** elle se tourna vers le brun. **C'est génial hein Derek, on pourra se voir souvent comme ça.**

**-Ouais, c'est cool,** dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire. Stiles se tendit immédiatement, se retenant d'égorger cette pauvre fille, ce que Derek ne manqua pas de remarquer et de sentir. Il sourit, heureux de voir l'effet que provoquait tout ça sur Stiles. Celui-ci ne manqua pas le sourire de l'ex Alpha et s'énerva d'avantage.

**-Stiles ?** Murmura Scott. **Tu vas bien ? Je sens ta colère, essaye de rester calme d'accord ? Oublies pas, t'es là pour t'amuser.** Et Stiles remercia ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope pour être capable d'entendre les encouragements à travers les bruits du club. Et merci à ses pouvoirs d'Alpha qui faisaient qu'il entendait mieux que les autres. Il tendit le bras pour prendre son verre et sortit la fiole de ses poches. Il y mit d'abord de gouttes puis réfléchit et en rajouta deux autres.

**-Gen !** S'exclama Laura,** j'avais dis que deux gouttes c'était largement suffisant, tu vas finir mal là.**

**-T'en fais pas Tsuki, j'vais gérer.** Il but la boisson en cul sec, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis et de Maddie.

**-Tu devrais pas forcer autant Stilinski, j'pense que ça te suffira.**

**-T'en fais pas Jackson. J'suis résistant.** Dit-il en sentant sa tête tournée légèrement. Ou peut-être pas.

**-Tu rigoles,** cria Laura. **T'as presque jamais bu de ta vie et avec ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie ça m'étonnerait que t'ai eu le temps d'aller boire un coup de temps en temps.**

**-J'ai eu des amis avant de revenir à Beacon Hills tu sais. Et puis ça vaudra toujours mieux que la première fois ou j'ai bu hein Laura.** Celle-ci éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

**-Ouh, je sens que ça va être une anecdote intéressante. Vas-y Hale numéro 1, raconte nous tout ça,** dit Jackson en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

**-Si tu permets, je vais le faire ! Un beau soir de pleine lune Laura est venu à notre endroit comme d'habitude et elle avait prit avec elle une bouteille de vodka, elle m'a fait croire que c'était de l'eau, et naïf comme j'étais je l'ai cru et j'en ai bu. J'ai recraché directement en voyant le gout infecte que ça avait.**

**-Mais t'as quand même finit la bouteille !**

**-Tu m'as aidé j'te rappelle, t'en a même bu plus que moi.**

**-C'était juste une expérience.**

**-Faire boire un pauvre petit garçon de treize ans ? T'as abusé de moi en fait !**

**-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, t'étais partant pour recommencer !**

**-J'étais jeune et naïf et je pensais que faire des bêtises c'était cool comme tout les garçons de treize ans !** Les autres éclatèrent de rire face au dialogue de leurs amis.

**-Bon, et si on allait danser maintenant ?** Proposa Malia.

**-Excellente idée, allons-y,** cria Lydia. A ces mots, Allison et Scott foncèrent sur la piste de danse suivit de Jackson et Lydia. Malia tourna alors la tête vers Stiles. Hors de question de laisser passer cette opportunité.

**-Stiles ?** Demanda t-elle. Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-On y va ?** Demanda t-il en lui tendant la main. Elle l'accepta en souriant puis ils se dirigèrent vers la piste à leur tour.

Il ne restait plus que Derek, Maddie et Laura sur les canapés. Celle-ci observa son frère qui regardait Stiles et Malia d'un mauvais œil. Apparemment il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que ces deux-là se rapprochent. Les lèvres de Laura s'étirèrent en un sourire. La suite des événements promet d'être intéressante. Maddie proposa à Derek d'aller danser, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il voulait d'abord boire un peu, voyons que tout les verres de la table étaient vides, Maddie alla en commander d'autre au bar, il resta donc avec sa soeur qui lui souriait. Et ce sourire, Derek le connaissait trop bien. Il détestait ce sourire.

**-Arrête de sourire comme ça Laura. La réponse est non, je me contre fous de Stiles et Malia.**

**-Mais qui te dis que j'parlais d'eux ?** Derek ferma les yeux devant sa bêtise et rougissait légèrement. Elle l'avait piégée comme un débutant. **Non je rigole, je parlais bien d'eux. Je peux sentir ta jalousie et ta colère émaner de ton corps, fais gaffe petit frère, on pourrait presque croire que tu tiens à Gen et que t'as envie de dégager Malia de ses bras.** Derek lui lança un regard meurtrier.

**-T'es pas drôle.**

**-Détends-toi Fripouille, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi t'agis comme une véritable con avec lui.**

**-Je n'agis pas comme un con avec lui.**

**-Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé devant nous pour l'éviter et faire comme-ci il ne s'était rien passé entre vous ? Après tout il n'y a pas eu que ce baiser n'est-ce pas, parce que quand j'suis rentré dans cette chambre vous étiez à deux doigt de...**

**-Ouais ok, stop. Hum. J'ai mes raisons d'accord, disons juste que j'me suis rendu compte d'un truc c'est tout. Et puis j'ai rencontré Maddie et je compte apprendre à mieux la connaître. De toute façon, ce n'est que de l'attirance que je ressens pour lui, ce n'est pas important. On commence à peine à être ami, je vais pas gâcher ça.**

**-Je vais essayer de passer outre le fait que ton excuse est minable pour te remonter les brettelles comme il se doit.**

**-Laura, j'ai plus 5 ans.**

**-Ah t'es sûr ?** Dit-elle en croisant ses jambes et ses bras. **En évitant Genim, tu évites quelque choses, tu crois que j'ai pas compris ? Il est le premier et le seul garçon par lequel t'es attiré et ça, c'est pas anodin. T'es pas bi Derek, et encore moins gay. Et le fait que tu ne puisse pas contrôler ton attirance soit disant "pas importante" ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose et tu le sais.**

**-Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, et surtout pas ici.**

**-Bien,** dit-elle en se levant. **Je vais rejoindre les autres, mais va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement petit frère.** Elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Il se rappela soudainement que Maddie était partie chercher des boissons, il regarda en direction du bar et vit qu'elle parlait à deux filles, il détourna son attention du bar pour la porter sur la piste de danse, et ce qu'il vit l'énerva aussitôt. Stiles n'était plus avec Malia, non. Il était à présent avec une autre fille, celle-ci remuant ses fesses de manière indécente sur l'avant de Stiles. Ils dansaient, collés, très collé, trop collé au goût de Derek, quand celle-ci se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et même s'il parut surprit aux premiers abord, il se reprit vite et répondu au baiser.

Derek sentit la colère l'envahir de plus en plus, il ferma les yeux, sachant que ceux-ci étaient devenus bleus. Il tenta également de faire rentrer ses griffes et ses crocs. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, lui qui pouvait parfaitement se contrôler d'habitude. A croire que Stilinski était passé maître dans l'art de chambouler ses habitudes. Il regarda à nouveau dans sa direction quand il remarqua qu'un garçon s'était rajouté au duo. Bah voyons, manquait plus que ça. Celui-ci était encore plus collé à Stiles que la fille et tout les trois, bougèrent au rythme de la musique parfaitement synchrones. Stiles et la blonde continuaient de s'embrasser tandis que le brun s'occupait du cou de l'Alpha. Le cou. Une partie "sacrée" chez les loup. Et celui-ci était en train, à sa manière, de marquer son territoire sur SON loup-garou. Et quand finalement, Stiles tourna la tête vers le garçon, un sourire niais sur la visage pour l'embrasser, Derek cru qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le trio qui dansait plus loin devant lui, bouillonnant de rage et de jalousie. Et quand Stiles posa ses yeux sur lui, toute colère avait disparu et il cru défaillir parce que, eh bien à ce moment précis, Stiles n'était rien d'autre qu'un appel à la luxure: ses joues rougies et ses lèvres roses et gonflées par les baisers, sa chemises ouvertes, ses cheveux en bataille et le pire de tout, son regard. Oui ce regard que Derek avait croisé et qui l'avait rendu fou en une seconde, ce regard pour lequel il serait prêt à se damner, oui ce regard de couleur miel, si chaud qui l'appelait et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le rejoindre. Il le regardait là, se déhanchant sensuellement contre ses inconnus, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait vraiment ressembler à un imbécile, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, parce que Stiles le regardait toujours. Lui, et pas un autre. Et il allait le rejoindre maintenant. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Maddie. Il jura mentalement. Il accepta finalement le verre qu'elle lui tendit, sortit la fiole et mit discrètement deux gouttes d'aconit et bu le breuvage d'une seule traite. Il prit sa main et l'emmena sur la piste, il était temps de danser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveille fût difficile. Stiles et Isaac étaient restés dormir chez les Hale. L'un parce qu'il n'était absolument pas en état de conduire, et l'autre parce qu'il voulait resté avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Stiles se redressa difficilement, ressentant un horrible mal de tête qui disparu instantanément. Vive les pouvoirs de lycans. Il jeta un coup d'œil et pu voir que sa meilleure amie dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il eu un sourire et la regarda tendrement puis se leva et enfila un bas de jogging qui traînait. Il descendit dans l'espoir de préparer le petit-déjeuné pour tout le monde quand il tomba sur Peter déjà bien réveillé et habillé pour la journée et Derek, peu vêtu comme à son habitude, un café à la main.

**-Tiens Stiles, je ne savais pas que tu était resté dormir. **Dit l'oncle en lui souriant.

**-Ouais, j'ai trop forcé sur la vodka à l'aconit je crois, heureusement qu'on à cours que l'après-midi**, dit-il un sourire en coin, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

**-J'en connais un qui à dû mettre plus que deux gouttes dans son verre,** répondit l'oncle, **t'en fais pas, on a tous voulu savoir ce que ça faisait si on transgressait la règle. Bon eh bien jeune gens, je dois vous quitter, il faut que j'aille travailler.**

**-Tu as un travail toi ?** Demanda t-il mi moqueur, mi étonné.

**-Eh bien oui jeune Stilinski, je travaille. Pas à Beacon Hills cela va de soi, mais à Sacramento, il se trouve que j'ai réussis à trouver un boulot, personne ne sait vraiment je suis là-bas, ou au pire des cas, je me fais passer pour un cousin des Hale. Bon,** dit-il en prenant les clés de sa Ferrari, **passez une bonne journée.** Stiles le regarda partit, se demandant si c'était vraiment la même personne qui avait tué Laura et qui avait essayer de tuer Scott et les autres. Non, ce n'était pas la même personne. C'était le loup de Peter qui avait fait tout ça. Il se reprit et alla fouiller dans les placards dans l'espoir de trouver une poêle.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour.** Répondit Derek froidement. Ok, il devait avoir loupé un épisode.

**-Euh... Derek, tu vas bien ?** Celui-ci posa brusquement sa tasse de café contre la table.

**-Je vais bien.** Dit-il sèchement.

**-Alors pourquoi tu me parles comme-ci j'avais fais quelque chose ?** Demanda Stiles qui commençait à être énervé par l'attitude de son ami. Il ne lui faisait pas la gueule à propose d'hier soir là quand même ? L'ex Alpha laissa échapper un rire narquois.

**-Non Stiles, non tu n'as rien fais.** Dit-il sèchement. **C'est ça le problème.**

**-J'suis pas sûr de te suivre, mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fous parce que le temps que tu comprennes que je suis pas un putain de médium et que je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, 10 ans se seront déjà écoulé.** Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire des crêpes. Il sentait bien la colère de Derek, l'odeur embaumait toute la cuisine d'ailleurs, mais tant qu'il ne lui dira rien, Stiles ne parlerait pas.

**-Tu t'es laissé faire. Tu étais trop proche de ces inconnus.**

**-Je dansais, Derek.**

**-Ah ouais ? Et quand cette salope a foutu sa langue dans ta gorge tu dansais aussi ?** Dit-il en se retournant, ses yeux devenus bleus. **Et ne parlons pas de ce p'tit con qui t'embrassait le cou comme-ci tu étais sien.**

**-Alors quoi ?** Cria finalement Stiles à bout. **Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ? On est pas ensemble Derek, je fais ce que je veux !**

**-Non ! Non tu fais pas ce que tu veux Stiles,** cria t-il en frappant la tasse contre la table qui se brisa sur le coup, **tu es à moi putain !**

**-Non mais tu t'fous de ma gueule Derek !** Explosa Stiles. Il était clairement en colère, ses yeux rouges et ses griffes pouvaient en témoigner. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas. **Tu m'embrasses une première fois, puis tu fais le con, tu m'embrasses encore une fois et tu refais le con et ensuite tu m'ignores ! Mais te crois quoi Derek ? J'suis pas une putain de marionnette ! De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de moi puisque tu as ta Maddie n'est-ce pas !?**

**-Je... Je ne... Ça te regarde pas !** Cria t-il finalement, Stiles le regarda, outré.

**-Ça ne me regarde pas hein ? Et bien tu sais quoi Hale, va te faire foutre !** Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il monta pour aller chercher ses affaires, il redescendu rapidement et quand il se dirigea vers la porte pour partir, Derek le retint et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent, se lançant des regards noirs puis le jeune Hale fonçant sur les lèvre de Stilinski Junior. Le baiser n'était pas doux non, loin de là. Ils cherchaient tout les deux à déverser la colère qui les animait, essayant de se blesser, puis d'un coup, Derek souleva Stiles l'emmena sur la contoire de la cuisine, le fameux contoire où Derek l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, puis, comme ci il avait reçu un électro-choc, Stiles repoussa l'ex Alpha de toute ses forces, lui lançant un regard glacial.

**-Non Derek, ça marche pas comme ça. Tu crois quoi ? On se dispute, tu m'embrasses et tout est réglé ? J'crois pas non, c'est trop facile. Ça fait deux fois que j'ferme les yeux sur ta connerie, mais là c'est trop. J'suis pas ton putain de pantin, et surtout, il se rapprocha de lui, emprisonna sa gorge de sa main gauche puis se rapprocha de son oreille. Je suis un Alpha, et de ce fait j'aimerai que tu me montre un peu plus de respect parce que crois moi, t'aimerai pas voir ce que ça donne quand j'suis vraiment en colère.** Grogna t-il. Il le libéra puis partit sans un mot de plus.

Derek le regarda partir, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier et vit Laura qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

**-Alors, toujours pas persuadé qu'il est ton compagnon ?**

* * *

Stiles roulait. Il roulait vite, brûlant les feux rouges et ne faisant pas attention à ses alentours, trop énervé pour se concentrer. Des larmes de colères dévalèrent ses joues et lui bouchaient la vue. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être prit pour un con, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de tomber pour le beau brun. Là, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de _le_ voir. Il fallait qu'il _lui_ parle, qu'il déverse sa colère, pas sur ami non, mais en parlant et en insultant ce connard de Derek. Quand il arriva enfin dans le quartier où résidait son frère de meute, il gara sa Jeep et alla sonné à la porte de sa maison, elle s'ouvrit quelques minutes après.

**-Bonjour madame McCall, est-ce que Scott est là ?**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 6 mes louloups ! En espérant qu'ils vous ait plus. Dîtes moi tout en reviews s'il vous plais !**

**Désolé encore pour le Sterek plus qu'orageux, mais bon tout ne peux pas être rose, et ce serait bien trop simple si Derek arrêtait d'être un con et qu'ils filent le parfait amour aussi rapidement. De toute façon, ça rajoute un peu de piment dans les relations non ?**

**Pour Maddie, ne vous en faites pas, elle restera pas bien longtemps, c'était juste histoire que Derek ait une distraction. Pour ce qui est de Malia eh bien eh eh, un peu de compétition familiale ne peut pas faire de mal non ? De toute façon elle se rendra vite compte qu'elle ne fait pas le poids fasse à son cousin la pauvre, mais je compte lui réserver autre chose, parce que je l'aime bien moi Malia ! **

**Bon, eh bien à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**PS: la musique que j'ai mentionné plus haut, Under Control de Calvin Harris et Alesso feat. Theo Hurts. Bien évidemment, c'est de l'électro et pas forcement au goût de tout le monde, mais je trouve qu'elle est bien !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo ! Eh bien oui, je suis en vie, excusez-moi encore une fois pour cette attente, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre *sigh***

**Mais le principal c'est que je l'ai ENFN finit ! J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier, je suis un peu partis dans mon délire, mais c'est pas non plus quelque chose d'énorme. On va dire que c'est plausible pour le bien de l'histoire d'accord ? Oui ? Parfait alors !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et merci de me lire !**

**Bonne lecture mes louloups**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : "J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, t'as pas de mauvais pré-sentiment Lyd's ? Genre comme quoi on va tous mourir ?"**

Peter Hale déambulait dans les petites rues de Sacramento, en s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, dans l'un des quartiers malfamé de la ville. Il marcha quelques minutes encore avant de se trouver devant une petite porte noire. Il toqua à deux reprises puis attendit.

**-Mot de passe.** Entendit-il. Il roula des yeux, agacé.

**-J'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages, vous savez parfaitement qui je suis.**

**-Peut-être pas,** dit une autre voix.

**-Vous pouvez très bien être quelqu'un d'autre,** dit la première voix.

**-Bon, ça suffit et laissez moi entrer, j'ai pas toute la journée,** répondit-il durement.

**-Très bien, inutile de s'emporter,** dit la seconde voix en ouvrant la porte.

Peter entra et ne s'attarda pas sur les deux énergumènes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il marcha dans le couloir sombre, arrivé devant la salle indiqué sur le papier qu'il avait reçu, il entra sans prendre la peine de frappé. Bien, tout le monde était là, il était le dernier arrivé apparemment. Il regarda rapidement la pièce. Pas de fenêtre, il y avait une lumière qui éclairait un peu, une table et des chaises qui entouraient celle-ci, l'endroit était humide et plus sordide que le couloir. Il aurait pu choisir plus chaleureux comme endroit.

**-Tu attends quoi Hale, installe toi.** Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre un siège. Il fit le tour de la table d'un regard et s'arrêta sur une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être ici. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres quand cette personne croisa son regard, surprise et légèrement effrayée.

**-Bah ça alors ! Regardez-moi un peu qui est là !**

**-Je vous déconseille de jouer au malin avec moi Hale.** Le sourire du frère de Talia s'agrandit.

**-Loin de moi cette idée, seulement je ne pensais pas vous trouvez ici. Votre fils est-il au courant de vos activités shérif?**

**-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Je vous ai supporté ces trois jours seulement pour la meute et parce que vous venez de retrouver votre nièce, que vous avez tué en passant, mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous renvoyer à Eichen House.**

**-Je vous déconseille fortement de me menacer. Stiles pourrait malencontreusement apprendre que son cher papa passe son temps à faire en dehors de son travail.**

**-Je vous interdis de...**

**-Hale, John. Ça suffit.** Dit durement la voix.

Le shérif se positionna en face de la table, bien décidé à ignorer Peter. S'il l'avait supporté pendant leurs séjour dans la villa, c'était bien en premier lieux pour Laura qui venait de retrouver sa famille -bien que l'un des membres l'ait tuée sauvagement-, pour Malia, tout les deux semblaient se rapprocher bien que Peter soit ce qu'il est, il restait tout de même son père et finalement pour la meute, parce que malgré tout, cet énergumène en était un membre. Bien sûr, il avait été surprit de voir Peter Hale apparaître tout sourire à la villa, et s'il ne s'étonna pas du fait que Derek, Cora, Laura, Malia et le reste de la meute ne fut pas surprit de le voir débarqué, ce n'était pas la même chose pour son fils. Il n'avait déceler aucune trace de surprise face à l'apparition de Hale, et ce fût pire quand il vit Stiles discuter tranquillement avec lui, laissant supposer qu'il ne venait pas de se rencontrer. Il avait eut une discussion avec son fils après le séjour à Sacramento et celui-ci avait avoué que tout ce temps, il savait où se trouvait Peter. Après ça, le shérif n'avait pas adressé la parole à son fils pendant trois jours, vexé et blessé que celui-ci ne lui ait rien dit. Il savait pourtant, que l'oncle Hale était l'une des raisons de leur retour à Beacon Hills, mais il n'avait rien dit, allant même jusqu'à sympathiser avec "l'ennemi".

**-Alors ? Quels sont les plans ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu nous ai convoqué juste pour discuter autours d'une table.** Dit Peter

**-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir maintenant ? Tu es pressé Hale ?** Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

**-Peut-être doit-il retourner au près de sa famille et la meute dans laquelle est mon fils en passant, en leur faisait croire qu'il n'est plus un dangereux psychopathe,** répondit le shérif, acerbe.

**-Je vous en prie, je ne suis plus comme ça, et puis je pourrai autant en dire de vous John, si vous êtes là c'est sûrement pas pour mettre tout ce beau monde derrière les barreaux,** dit-il sèchement, **alors je pense que vous n'avez rien à dire.**

**-Si je suis ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Si vous croyez que j'ai eu le choix,** dit-il en laissant son regard traîner sur le chef des opérations qui l'ignorait superbement.

**-Il est de même pour moi, vous ne connaissez pas mes raisons, et je ne suis pas là parce que je souhaite dominer le monde, j'ai dépasser ce stade.** Un bruit résonna et les deux hommes qui se disputaient auparavant, se tournèrent vers le responsable.

**-C'est pas bientôt finit ces conneries ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour quelque chose de sérieux, alors cessez de faire les gamins et fermez-là.** Fit durement la voix.

**-Oui, enfin préparer un génocide n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle quelque chose de sérieux,** marmonna le loup aux yeux bleus.

**-Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Peut-être aimerais-tu que je te rappelle qui est le chef et que quand je dis de la fermer, on la ferme.** Cria t-il.** N'oublies que je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour que tu te retrouves sans famille Hale, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, j'ai cru comprendre que ta nièce est revenue d'entre les morts, ce serait fâcheux qu'elle aille les côtoyer à nouveau non ?** Peter perdu patience et se leva, claquant ses mains sur la table.

**-Tu as promis ! Tu m'as dis que tu ne les toucherais pas si je te rejoignais !** Grogna t-il.

**-Et je tiendrais ma promesse si tu m'obéis. Alors tiens-toi tranquille. C'est aussi valable pour toi John, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en prendre à Genim. Donc tenez-vous tranquille, est-ce que j'ai été clair ?**

**-Limpide.** Dit sèchement Peter.

**-Très clair Deucalion,** répondit John à contre cœur.

* * *

**-Concentres-toi !**

**-Mais je suis concentré !**

**-Non tu ne l'es pas. Recommences.** Stiles soupira.

**-Je suis obligé ? J'veux dire... j'ai vraiment besoin de ça ? Je sais me battre Chris, ça devrait suffire non ?**

**-Je le sais bien que tu sais te battre, mais tu n'es pas un lycanthrope ordinaire, tu es un Originel, de ce fait tu te dois d'être digne de ce rang. Je fais ça pour t'aider à développer tes dons et ton pouvoir spécial.**

**-Mon pouvoir spécial ?**

**-Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai prêté ou pas ?**

**-Je... je l'ai pas terminé,** avoua Stiles un peu gêné.

**-Je vois,** répondu le chasseur en soupirant. **Bien, tu te rappels que certains Originels ont un pouvoir propre à eux-mêmes n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, certains peuvent contrôler un des pouvoirs élémentaires, ou alors ça peut être la télékinésie ou de la télépathie etc. Donc toi, tu penses que j'ai un pouvoir spécial ?**

**-Je le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant, concentres-toi sur tes bougies.**

**-Mais ça fait 1 heure que j'essaye et j'y arrive pas ! Comment tu peux être sûr que j'ai un pouvoir d'ailleurs ?**

**-Parce que tu as bien faillis foutre le feu à toute ma maison il y a deux jours. Oui Stiles, je sais que c'était toi et que ce n'était pas un simple accident. Maintenant, concentres-toi et allumes ces bougies. Il se tourna vers les adolescents qui regardaient la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres. Vous, vous le surveillez, je dois y aller.**

**-Un problème papa ?**

**-Non, je dois juste vérifier quelques trucs avec Jacob. Occupez-vous de lui jusqu'à mon retour.** Christopher partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Allison et la meute se charger de Stiles. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir

**-Ali, c'est toi qui m'a vendu à ton père ?**

**-Evidemment que c'est moi !**

**-Hey ! Tu m'avais dis que t'allais garder le secret,** dit-il en faisant mine de bouder. Elle s'approcha de lui, et d'un geste maternelle, prit en son visage en coupe et lui souris tendrement.

**-Stiles, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, heureusement que je lui ai dis regarde, ça te permets de travailler ton pouvoir.**

**-Ça fait quand même 1 heure que je suis planté devant ses bougies et qu'il ne se passe rien.**

**-C'est parce que tu n'es pas concentré !** Dit-elle en lâchant son visage et en se relevant. **Et puis si tu n'y crois pas, ça ne fonctionnera pas non plus !**

**-Tu t'étonnes que je n'y crois pas ? Etre un loup-garou j'veux bien, être un Originel passe encore, mais avoir des pouvoirs et contrôler un élément ou je n'sais quoi Ali c'est quand même du foutage de gueule. J'veux bien que nous les Originels soyons pas commun mais quand même ! A entendre ça on pourrait être des sorciers.**

**-Eh bien c'est un peu le cas.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-T'es vraiment sûr que tu as commencé le livre ?**

**-Eh bien, j'ai peu être un peu oublié,** marmonna t-il, des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. La chasseuse soupira.

**-L'une des caractéristiques des Originels sont que pour certains, non seulement ils faisaient partit des premiers loup-garou, mais en plus, ils étaient des sorciers ou des druides. Et en se mélangeant, ça a créé des hybride on va dire. Bien sûr les pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas tout le temps transmit, mais ils étaient bel et bien là. C'est pour ça que tu as certains pouvoir comme invoquer les morts ou encore ton pouvoir spécial qui est de contrôler le feu. Tu es un descendant de ceux qui ont réussit à garder leurs pouvoirs.**

**-Ouais je vois, c'est compliqué comme truc mais bon. Et en ce qui concerne mon pouvoir, j'suis pas si sûr qu'il s'agisse du feu.**

**-Bien sûr que ça l'est, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux.**

**-C'était peut-être pas moi.**

**-Les flammes étaient bleues Stiles. Bleues. Alors je peux t'assurer que c'était bien toi, le déni ne te servira à rien.**

**-Mais je ne l'ai même pas démarré ce feu d'ailleurs !**

**-Non, mais ta peur l'a nourrit, du coup il s'est répandu !**

**-Mais...**

**-Genim pour l'amour de Dieu concentres-toi et allume ces foutu bougies !** Cria Laura.

**-Facile à dire, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui t'y colle.** L'aîné Hale roula des yeux.

**-Stilinski arrête de te plaindre et concentres-toi.** Il lança un regard noir à Derek.

**-Si t'es pas content casses-toi, on a pas besoin de toi ici.**

**-Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Si j'pouvais je serai ailleurs crois-moi. J'avais prévu un truc avec Maddie.**

**-Grand bien t'en fasse ! Va la retrouver alors !** Cria t-il, énervé à l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille, et d'un seul coup, les bougies s'allumèrent.

**-Eh bien eh bien, on dirait que notre Pack Mom avait juste besoin d'un petit stimulant !**

**-Erica combien de fois va falloir que je le dise: Je ne suis pas la Pack Mom.**

**-Et combien de fois va t-il falloir que tu le comprennes, intervint Isaac, tu ES la Pack Mom. Même Boyd est d'accord !** Stiles se tourna vers le noir et il vit celui-ci acquiescer, il soupira, ne voulant pas rentrer dans ce débat avec lui sachant que les autres s'y mêleraient et que ça finirait en gros bordel.

**-Bien,** dit Allison en éteignant les flammes, **maintenant tu vas juste allumer celle du milieu.**

**-Je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour les allumer, c'était du hasard là.**

**-Mais tu l'as fais, donc tu n'as qu'à refaire ce que tu faisais au moment ou tu as allumé les bougies.**

**-Crier contre cet abruti de Hale ? C'est tentant mais je ne vais pas chercher une dispute à chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de mon pouvoir.**

**-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti de Hale ?**

**-Non, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Maintenant ferme-là et laisse moi me concentrer.**

**-Mais il se fout de ma gueule...**

**-Fripouille, laisse-le un peu tranquille.**

**-Oh oui Fripouille, laisse-moi un peu tranquille, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi mais quand même,** dit-il avec une moue moqueuse.

**-Oh toi je vais te...** Laura attrapa le bras de son frère à temps et l'immobilisa pendant qu'Allison frappa doucement l'arrière de la tête de Stiles tout en le grondant.

**-Mais hey ! Scotty s'il te plais, dis lui de se calmer !**

**-Désolé vieux, j'y peux rien moi, et surtout je tiens à la vie.**

**-Tss, faux frère,** murmura t-il. **Bien je réessaye.** Il fixa la bougie de milieu, essayant de toute ses forces de l'allumer, sans résultat. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il n'y arriverai jamais. Il s'apprêtai à abandonner quand Malia vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Tu sais,** commença t-elle tout en regardant les bougies, **tu n'y arrivera jamais si tu as peur.** Cette phrase surprit Stiles. Mais il n'était pas vraiment étonné de voir que c'était elle qui avait sentie sa peur, après tout elle avait vécu assez longtemps sous forme de coyote, donc ses sens étaient un peu plus sensible.

**-Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une peur minime.**

**-Mais elle est quand même là,** dit-elle en hochant les épaules. **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est ton feu, ce sont tes flammes, ton pouvoir. Il fera ce que tu veux qu'il fasse.**

**-Tu as raison,** dit-il doucement tout en souriant à la jeune fille.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait bien la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle soit un peu brusque, elle arrivait toujours à le réconforter à sa manière et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Elle prit alors la main de l'Originel et la tendit vers la bougie, elle planta son regard dans celui de l'Alpha et tout en soutenant le regard de la jeune fille, Stiles se concentra un peu et une flamme bleue apparu aussitôt. Il brisa le contact et tourna la tête vers les bougie puis il souria face à son exploit, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la remercia.

Derek bouillonnait à la vue de Stiles et Malia, non mais ils se croyaient où sérieusement ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste Malia là ? Stiles était à lui et personne d'autre et il allait tout faire pour le récupérer. Il tourna la tête pour tombé sur les visage plus qu'éloquent de ces sœurs. Il grogna légèrement et détourna le regard pour le reposer sur la coyote et le loup qui riaient et flirtaient juste devant ses yeux. Non mais qu'ils ne se gênent pas ! Qu'ils s'embrassent tant qu'ils y sont. La voix d'Allison le sortit de sa torpeur.

**-Bien Stiles, maintenant tu vas essayer de créer quelque chose.**

**-Créer... Quelque chose ?** Répéta t-il, peu sûr de lui.

**-Oui, commençons par une boule de feu.**

**-Ali je crois que tu me surestime trop là.**

**-Tu as faillis mettre le feu à ma maison je te rappelle, alors une boule de feu devrait être facile.**

**-Et je te rappelle que c'était un accident et que j'ai galéré avant d'allumer ces bougies.**

**-Ce n'est qu'un détail, tu vas y arriver.**

**-Oui et tous nous brûler vif au passage.**

**-Soit pas aussi pessimiste et essaye, pendant ce temps, nous on va s'entraîner.**

**-J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, t'as pas de mauvais pré-sentiment Lyd's ? Genre comme quoi on va tous mourir ?**

**-Non, dit-elle, n'essaye pas d'échapper à ta tâche, tu vas y arriver !**

**-Du nerf Stilinski, tu peux le faire,** enrichît Jackson. Les autres semblaient acquiescer les dires du couple.

**-Vous allez voir ce que ça coûte de me faire confiance,** soupira t-il tout en se relevant. **On va tous crever et ce sera votre faute.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, on te fait pas tous confiance.**

**-Mais toi tu comptes pas, Hale.**

**-Peu importe, allons nous entraîner.** Intervînt Scott avant que ça ne dégénère encore une fois.

Malia rejoignit les autres au fond de la salle, souhaitant bonne chance à Stiles au passage. Celui-ci se concentra du mieux qu'il pu. C'était son pouvoir. Son feu. Il lui obéirait. Alors Stiles ferma les yeux et visualisa le feu. Il se visualisa en train de le manier à sa guise. Il leva sa main et imagina une boule de feu naissant dans sa paume. Et d'un coup, il sentit. Cette chaleur. Elle ne lui faisait pas mal non, elle le soulagea et le rassura, il laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut surpris de voir la taille de la boule. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. La boule était aussi grosse qu'un ballon de basket.

**-Bravo Stiles !** Clama la voix d'Allison. **Tous s'étaient retournés vers lui, intrigués de voir ce qu'il avait fait.**

**-Tu vois, on avait raison de te faire confiance,** dit Lydia.

**-C'est magnifique Gen ! Essaye de faire autre chose !**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-Un oiseau ?** Suggéra Isaac.

**-Un avion ?** Demanda la cadette Hale.

**-Un chien !** Cria Scott.

**-Un renard.** Proposa Erica.

**-Un livre,** dit Boyd à son tour.

**-Ma Camaro.** Dit Laura.

**-Hey oh, j'suis pas un expert, j'ai réussi à faire une boule c'est tout. Faut pas pousser le loup-garou dans l'aconit non plus !**

**-Et je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça,** argua la blonde vénitienne, **fais nous quelque chose d'extra-ordinaire.**

Quelque chose d'extra-ordinaire hein ? Il réfléchissa puis un sourire diabolique vint lentement fleurir sur ses lèvres, il porta son attention sur Scott et continuait de sourire face au souvenir de la fois où ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder la saga "Harry Potter". Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il fit alors disparaître la boule de feu et se concentra afin de faire apparaître "l'objet" de ses désirs. Doucement, il sentit la même chaleur de tout à l'heure l'envahir, le même bien être. Et c'est en entendant les éclat de voix stupéfait de ses amis qu'il su qu'il avait réussit. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la visage abasourdit de Scott, celui-ci détourna les yeux du serpent géant pour les plonger dans ceux de son ami.

**-T'as pas osé...** Dit Scott doucement.

**-Désolé Scotty, mais c'était tellement tentant,** répondit-il en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

**-Mais c'est injuste, tu le sais très bien ! Quant est-il du bro code ?**

**-Il est toujours d'actualité évidemment, mais transgresser les règles de temps en temps de peut pas faire de mal !** Scott ne répondit pas, boudant tandis que les autres observait avec fascination la représentation du Basilic de Stiles.** I'am Lord Voldemort !** Fit-il sous le regard agacé de Scott, en éclatant de rire.

**-Et tu continue en plus ! C'est pas drôle !**

**-Mais il fallait bien que j'la sorte, c'était légitime !**

**-Et après c'est moi le faux frère !**

**-Moh Scotty, viens me faire un câlin,** dit-il en avançant, la Basilic suivant son créateur. Scott fit un pas en arrière en voyant le serpent avancer. Ne t'en fais pas, il te fera rien, dit-il en caressant le serpent de feu.

**-Sans te vexé Stiles, je pense que j'me passerai du câlin.** Stiles qui ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, haussa les épaules, lança un sourire à son ami puis reporta son attention sur le serpent géant.

**-Le feu ne te brûle pas, Stiles ?** Demanda Allison étonnée.

**-Non, je ressens la chaleur mais je n'ai pas mal. C'est plutôt cool !**

**-C'est moi ou McCall n'a pas vraiment l'air à l'aise avec le serpent apprivoisé de Stilinski ?**

**-Effectivement Scotty ne supporte pas la vu du Basilic, si vous l'aviez vu devant le film,** dit-il en riant.

**-Hey ! C'est tout sauf drôle, je...**

**-Bien,** fit Chris en apparaissant,** je suis de retour donc je pense que... Il se stoppa à la vu du serpent de feu. Je vois que tu as vite compris comment faire, on va passer au niveau supérieur.**

* * *

John soupira. Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ? Mon Dieu, sa pauvre Claudia devait sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il n'avait pas le choix non plus, c'est soit il obéit à Deucalion, soit celui-ci s'attaquait à son fils et lui enlevait alors sa seule famille et tout ce qui lui restait de sa défunte épouse. Mais il avait aussi besoin de réponse. Il devait savoir. Il avait des questions et seul le Démon Loup connaissait les réponses, et s'il devait passer par là pour les avoir et protéger son fils, alors soit.

* * *

Stiles faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Harris lui avait déjà donné deux heures de colle, il ne fallait pas qu'il en rajoute. Mais la vue de Maddie faisant les yeux doux à Derek lui faisait sortir ses gonds. C'est quoi ce hasard de merde là ? Il a fallut que, comme par hasard elle se retrouve dans sa classe et qu'en plus elle se mette juste devant lui. Il savait que Derek pouvait sentir sa colère. D'ailleurs il était pratiquement sûr que tout les loup-garous le pouvaient tellement il bouillonnait de rage. Par moment, Scott lui lançait des regards inquiet et essayait de lui changer les idées, mais rien n'à faire, le fait d'entendre la voix de crécelle de Maddie et de voir Derek flirter avec elle sans retenue annihilait tout les efforts de Scott.

**-Mr. Stilinski, peut-être que deux heures de colles ne suffisent pas pour vous faire comprendre que vous devez suivre mon cours. Dois-je vous en mettre plus ?**

**-Non, ça ira.** Répondu t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas arracher le visage de son prof de chimie.

**-Bien, alors je veux vous voir concentrer. Ne m'obligez pas à convoquer votre père, sa présence m'horripile plus que la votre, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à le supporter tout ça pour parler de l'incompétence et l'attitude de son fils en classe**, cracha t-il. Scott tourna lentement la tête vers son ami. Sa respiration était lourde, preuve qu'il était énervé mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer. Il remarqua qu'il avait planter ses griffes dans son siège. Il posa alors une main sur son bras dans l'espoir de le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

**-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, je crois que c'est réciproque,** dit-il avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite. Harri plissa des yeux et sembla encore plus contrarié que d'habitude puis un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**-Voyez-vous ça, vous m'envoyez navré. Sachez que j'aurai bien convoqué votre mère à la place si seulement vous en aviez une.** Les murmures et les conversations discrètes qui se faisait dans la classe moururent d'un seul coup quand le professeur de chimie prononça cette phrase. Le silence régnait et seule la respiration irrégulière de Stiles était perceptible, celui-ci s'était levé brusquement, arborant un visage dur et froid, lançant un regard meurtrier à Harris.

**-Stiles,** chuchota Scott plus qu'inquiet, **ne l'écoute pas. Rassieds-toi.** Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas, il ne l'entendait pas.

Tout ce qu'il entendait était les battements saccadés du cœur de son professeur de chimie. Il avait peur. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Son loup aimait ça. Il aimait le son des battements de cœur d'Harris, il aimait l'odeur de peur qui se dégageait de lui, il aimait cette légère expression d'inquiétude sur son visage, il aimait le fait que ça soit lui qui fasse peur à cet espèce d'ordure. Lentement, il se dirigea vers Harris et se posta devant son bureau.

**-Je vous prie d'aller à votre place,** dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

**-Vous avez peur professeur ?** Demanda t-il d'un ton froid et légèrement moqueur.

**-Quatre heures de colles, monsieur Stilinski. Ce comportement est inacceptable.** L'adolescent frappa le bureau avec son poing et se rapprocha de son professeur, le visage déformé par la colère.

**-Et vous, vous trouvez ça acceptable d'attaquer un élève sur la mort de sa mère ?** Cria t-il.

**-Monsieur Stilinski,** cria t-il à son tour. **Calmez-vous où je vous envois chez le proviseur !**

**-RÉPONDEZ !** Hurla Stiles. Harris sursauta, effrayé. **Vous ne connaissez rien de ma mère,** susurra t-il froidement, **vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, ALORS JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE !**

De la rage, de la haine et de la tristesse se lisait sur les trait et dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se transformer et lui sauta à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'ils finiraient par devenir rouges et planta ses griffes dans ses paumes de mains, afin de pas perdre totalement le contrôle de lui même. La douleur lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, il se retourna et se retrouva face à deux orbes bleues reflétant de l'inquiétude. Face au visage concerné et angélique d'Isaac, il se calma légèrement. Il lui sourit tendrement, le remerciant silencieusement puis regarda une dernière fois Harris, les yeux remplie de haine et s'en alla. Le Beta s'apprêta à le suivre quand la voix d'Harris le retint.

**-Mr. Lahey, je doute que vous ayez besoin de le suivre, il doit se calmer.**

**-Et moi je doute que vous ayez quelque chose à redire au vu de la situation,** rétorqua t-il sèchement avant de s'en aller. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Scott et pu entendre le professeur de chimie se plaindre, disant que sa classe n'était pas un moulin.

**-Stiles était vraiment énervé, je pense que son statut d'Originel y est pour quelque chose, le loup n'a pas dû apprécier les propos d'Harris ou même la manière dont il lui parlait. Il va être dur à retrouver, je pense même qu'il ne veut même pas qu'on le trouve.**

**-On va le retrouver, t'inquiète pas !**

**-T'en es sûr ?**

**-Mais oui, ça doit pas être si compliqué.**

* * *

**-Deux heures,** se lamenta Scott en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. **Deux heures qu'on le cherche et il est introuvable.**

**-Il n'est pas dans le lycée ?** S'enquit Allison.

**-On a regarder partout et on l'a pas trouvé,** répondit Isaac. **Il a masqué son odeur alors c'était encore plus dur.**

**-Il doit pas être bien loin, on ira le chercher après le cours d'économie,** proposa Lydia. Derek qui n'avait pas dit un mot, acquiesça. Il soupira, il faut toujours qu'il cause du soucis à tout le monde celui-là.

**-Bien !** Résonna la voix du Coach,** mettez-vous à votre place et arrêter de jacasser comme des pie, on est pas dans un zoo ici ! Et... Tiens Bilinski n'est pas là ? McCall tu sais quelque chose ?**

**-Euh, non Coach.**

**-Mais enfin est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Bilinski ? Où est-il ?**

**-Ici Coach,** répondit la voix sourde de l'Alpha.

**-Bien t'es en retard et... Ça va petit ?** Demanda t-il son voyant le visage impassible et livide.

**-Je vais bien.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu es plutôt pâle, tu devrais...**

**-J'ai dis que j'allais bien,** coupa t-il froidement en lui lançant un regard glacial. Finstock déglutit. C'est qu'il était effrayant quand il le voulait Bilinski.

**-B... Bien. Va t'asseoir alors.** Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers son siège et se stoppa quand il remarqua qu'il était assit entre Derek et Lydia. Il jura doucement puis alla finalement s'asseoir. A peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur son siège que Lydia l'interpella.

**-Stiles ? T'es vraiment sûr que tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui.** Répondit-il simplement.

**-Le Coach a raison, tu vraiment pâle et tu à l'air...** Le bruit du cahier de Stiles frappant sur la table la coupa. Il tourna la tête vers elle puis lui fit un sourire goguenard.

**-Je. Vais. Bien.** Dit-il durement. La blonde vénitienne haussa les sourcils, surprise.

**-Très bien,** dit-elle avant de se re-concentrer sur ce que le prof disait.

Stiles quand à lui, se concentra sur un point derrière Finstock et plongea dans ses pensées. Dire qu'il était hors de lui était un euphémisme. Et les regards en coin d'Isaac et Scott prouvait bien qu'il empestait la colère à des kilomètres. Derek, Maddie et Harris ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'en plus qu'il tombe sur cet imbécile et qu'il lui apprenne cette horrible nouvelle. Cette journée était vraiment pourrie, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il faisait déjà un effort surhumain pour retenir son loup et ne pas péter un câble. Il repassait en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'autre. Si ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, alors il était dans une merde monumentale. Rien que le fait d'y penser l'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça devait lui arriver ? Il n'avait rien demandé et voilà que maintenant d'autre ennuis arrivaient à grand pas ! Putain ! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé d'un coup, des flammes d'un bleu incandescent apparurent sur le bureau du Coach.

**-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!** Cria t-il. **Qui est le petit malin qui s'amuse à foutre le feu à mon bureau ? Greenberg, c'est toi ? De toute façon c'est toujours toi, arrête ça tout de suite !**

**-Stiles ! Arrête ça tout de suite,** demanda Scott.

**-J'y arrive pas.** Répondit-il simplement. Scott s'alarma devant la nonchalance de son ami.

**-Tu peux le faire ! Comme tu l'as fais chez les Argent.**

**-J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas !** S'énerva t-il. **Je... Je...**

**-Ok,** intervint Allison, **je crois qu'on va le sortir de là. Aller debout.** Elle le prit par les épaules et le fit se lever. Le feu s'intensifia et les flammes se répandirent brusquement. **Stiles ? Concentres-toi d'accord, arrête de paniquer.**

**-Je panique pas !** Cria t-il. Les flammes redoublèrent et bientôt, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et le Coach dans la salle, celui-ci s'époumona, en criant au petit groupe de se dépêcher.

**-Tu dois te calmer,** dit Scott en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. **De toute façon, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.** Les autres le dépassèrent mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent que l'Alpha ne les suivait pas. Il semblait hypnotisé par les flammes et restait là, à les regarder.

**-A quoi tu joue, c'est pas le moment de les contempler Stilinski !** Grogna Derek. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et d'un coup, les flammes prirent possession de toute la classe et les encerclèrent. **Putain mais calme toi,** dit-il en le secouant.

Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner une claque dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, Isaac le devança et posa doucement sa mains sur sa joue droite ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Stiles de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux et semblait se rappeler de ce qu'il se passait, puis le bouclé le prit doucement dans ses bras tout lui murmurant des paroles rassurante comme il le faisait avec lui quand il était en proie face à ses cauchemars. Doucement, les flammes commencèrent à diminuer pour finalement disparaître totalement. Stiles se décolla doucement de lui puis son visage en coupe et lui sourit tendrement.

**-Merci Isaac,** dit-il avec tendresse,** tu es un véritable petit ange.**

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'en alla vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie laissant derrière lui un Isaac rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, un Derek jaloux et quelque peu agacé et un Scott, une Allison et une Lydia abasourdit. Il n'avait pas envie de rester. Parce que s'il restait il devait s'expliquer et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il devrait leur dire ce qu'il avait apprit et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Il s'apprêta à sortir du lycée quand une voix le fit s'arrêter.

**-Eh bien eh bien. On dirait que tu as du mal à contrôler ton pouvoir.** Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix.

**-T'es toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois,** cracha t-il. La personne rigola. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu m'as prévenus du danger maintenant tu peux te casser.**

**-Oula, on se calme petit prince !** En un clin d'oeil, la personne se retrouva devant Stiles, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles collé sur les lèvres.

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

**-Mais c'est ce que tu es. Un prince. Tu ne peux pas y échapper, c'est la tradition, en tant qu'Originel, tu es le successeur.**

**-Je ne suis rien du tout ! Je me fiche bien de ces traditions débiles.**

**-Si ton pauvre grand-père t'entendait, il en ferait une syncope.**

**-Eh bien qu'il crève, ça m'éviterait pas mal d'ennuis. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de me défouler.** Dit-il en dépassant son interlocuteur.

**-Oh, on dirait que tu es plus puissant que prévu. Tu te contrôle à peine, ton loup hurle de rage, tu es à fleur de peau et tu n'arrive pas à gérer tes émotions. Ça risque d'être le bordel.**

**-C'est déjà le bordel. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que tu fous là Malachai, t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à importuner ?** Malachai se retrouva à nouveau devant Stiles.

**-Mais je suis là pour toi petit prince, pour t'aider et te protéger. Et je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Kai.**

**-Laisse-moi rire _Kai_. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour les autres. Tu es égoïste, des qu'il y a le moindre problème tu fuis et ne pense qu'à sauver ta peau.**

**-Et c'est un crime ?** Demanda t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté. **En 500 ans sur cette Terre j'ai vu tout ce dont les hommes étaient capables. Tu es peut-être différent petit prince, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. J'ai été trahis et trompé, j'ai du fuir et quitter ceux que j'aimais pour les protéger, j'ai fuis pour ma vie. Aujourd'hui je fais ce que je fais pour survivre. Tout ceux que j'aime sont mort à présent, mais celui qui en a après moi cherche encore. Je n'ai plus rien, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, alors à quoi bon être un bon samaritain dis moi ?**

L'adolescent soupira, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord. Et puis après tout, il n'était pas une si mauvaise personne. Il était agaçant certes, mais il n'était pas mauvais, malgré son statut de démon. Il observa le brun qui semblait attendre une réponse. Il n'avait pas changé en 8 ans. En même temps c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui ne vieillissait pas. Il était même d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le visage fin, le nez en trompette et une petite bouche charnue. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noir corbeau indomptables et ses yeux émeraudes vous donnait envie de vous y perdre.

**-Je sais bien que je suis magnifique, mais je t'ai posé une question,** dit Kai, en arborant un sourire en coin.

**-A rien,** souffla t-il.** Ça sert à rien. Mais tu m'as toujours aidé quand tu le pouvais, ça colle pas trop avec ce que tu dis.** Il avait un sourire moqueur collé sur les lèvres.

**-Mais ça, c'est parce que tu en vaux la peine petit prince,** répondu t-il en posa une main sur sa joue tout en lui souriant.

**-Stiles ? T'es où ? Stiles, ah te voilà tu...** Scott se stoppa à la vu du ténébreux qui accompagnait son ami. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce gars dégageait une odeur bizarre. Il se retourna vers ses amis et les interrogea du regard seulement, ils étaient tout autant intrigué que lui. Laura qui venait de les rejoindre renifla légèrement puis fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu fricote avec les démons maintenant ?** Demanda t-elle en haussant tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**-Les.. Les quoi ?** Demanda Scott étonné. **C'est... Un démon ? Ça existe ?!** Laura hocha la tête. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Je ne _fricote pas_ Tsuki, c'est lui qui s'est ramené.**

**-Tu sembles le connaître pourtant.** Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du ténébreux. Et Stiles redoutait le pire parce qu'il connaissait ce sourire et que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Le brun passa ses bras autours des épaules de Stiles et se colla contre lui et pressa sa joue contre celle de l'adolescent.

**-Evidemment qu'il me connait, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous quand même, hein petit prince ?** Dit-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Le dit petit prince soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Laura parut tellement surprise et abasourdit que Stiles cru qu'elle allait lui claquer entre les doigts. Et en pouvait en dire autant des autres.

**-Tu as...**

**-Oula, je t'arrête tout de suite Laura, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je l'ai connu quand j'avais 9 ans. Disons qu'il m'a toujours aidé quand il le pouvait.**

**-Mais c'est un démon. Il faut se méfier d'eux.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un imbécile et il est vraiment très agaçant mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Enfin bon,** dit-il en tournant la tête vers le démon. **Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? Tu semblais assez pressé tout à l'heure.**

**-Oh ! C'est vrai, j'suis en retard.**

**-Comme d'habitude,** dit Stiles d'un ton las.

**-Bien bien, chers loup-garous, jeune banshee et jeune humaine, c'était un plaisir de vous avoir vu !** Il se décolla de Stiles mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse rejoindre ses amis, il emprisonna le visage de l'Alpha entre ses mains puis déposa un baiser ses lèvres. **Au revoir petit prince.** Il disparut instantanément dans un tourbillon de flamme.

**-Il ne s'est rien passé hein ?** Demanda Isaac avec un sourire en coin.

**-Il a prit l'habitude de faire ça,** dit en haussant les épaules.

**-Ça ne semble pas te déranger.**

**-Pas plus que ça. J'ai bien essayer de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter ça, mais que voulez vous, Malachai reste Malachai.**

**-Attends, t'as bien dis Malachai ?** Demanda Laura. **Un démon qui s'appelle Malachai ?**

**-C'est vrai que c'est ironique, mais il était humain avant. Enfin bon, on peut changer de sujet ? Par qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?**

**-Tu oses poser la question Stilinski ? Après que t'es décidé de faire un barbecue géant on s'est lancé à ta poursuite parce qu'on était inquiet et on te retrouve en train de batifoler avec un démon.**

**-Et c'est repartie,** soupira Lydia.

**-Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête,** susurra sa meilleure amie.

**-J'te le fais pas dire.**

**-Et en quoi ça te regarde ? De toute manière je ne batifolais pas avec lui. Il était juste venu me prévenir de quelque chose.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Quelque chose.**

**-Oh tu peux bien nous le dire, on est une meute non ?**

**-Je vous le dirai Scotty, mais pas maintenant. Je dois d'abord parler à mon père.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle "petit prince" ?**

**-Ça a quelque chose avoir avec ce qu'il m'a dit. D'ailleurs je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça depuis toute ses années,** chuchota t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

**-En tout cas, il a réussit à te calmer,** remarqua Laura. Stiles sourit à celle-ci.

**-Oui, il a toujours su le faire.** Il détourna son attention de sa meilleure amie puis tombe sur le regard de Derek. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hale ? Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ?**

**-Tu donnes pas l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, c'est tout.** Dit-il durement.

**-Ok,** soupira Lydia,** nous on va y aller et vous laisser régler vos problème de couple.** Sur ce, la joyeuse petite bande laissa Derek et Stiles seuls.

**-Et encore une fois, en quoi ça te regarde.**

**-Ça me regarde parce que tu es à moi.** Cracha t-il.

**-T'es encore avec ça ? Je ne suis _pas _à toi. Je fais ce _je_ veux que ça te plaise ou non.** **Tu m'l'as bien fais comprendre que t'en avais rien à foutre de moi quand tu m'as ignoré après m'avoir plaquer contre les murs de la chambre de ta sœur et m'avoir embrassé non ?** L'ex Alpha commençait à s'énerver et sa mâchoire se crispa. **De toute façon, tu as Maddie, pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi ? Va Derek, va la rejoindre, va l'embrasser, va lui dire qu'elle est à toi. Vas-y et oublies-moi. Parce que moi, je ne serai jamais à toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais.** Dit-il encrant son regard miel dans celui de jade du jeune Hale. Et celui-ci reçu ces paroles en plein coeur, comme un coup de poignard. Il avait encore merdé, c'est sûr. Sa fierté le perdra un jour.

**-Stiles, je sais que j'ai merdé mais...**

**-Tiens, c'est plus "Stilinski" ?**

**-Je suis désolé,** murmura t-il.

**-T'es désolé ? Ah ouais, ça change tout,** dit-il sur un ton sarcastique avant de s'éloigner et de laisser Derek planté là.

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés et la meute était à présent réunit chez Stiles. Il avait décidé de leur parler de son problème plus tôt que prévu. Bon d'accord, Laura l'avait menacée de mort et Scott lui avait tiré les vers du nez, mais le principale qu'il en parle.

**-Ben merde alors.** Dit Cora en brisant le silence qui s'était installé après son discours, confortablement installée dans les bras d'Isaac.

**-T'es une belle galère,** enrichît son petit-ami.

**-T'es conscient qu'on te laissera pas agir tout seul n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière tu ne peux rien faire tout.**

**-Scotty...**

**-Il a raison,** le coupa l'aîné Hale. **On est une meute. On te laissera pas tomber.** Il allait répliqué quand un tourbillon de flamme apparu devant lui, un Malachai blessé s'écroulant devant lui.

**-Kai !** Cria l'Originel, inquiet. Il se précipita de le prendre dans ses bras. **Kai qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?**

**-Je... Il faut que tu t'en ailles et vite,** répondit le démon difficilement.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ton grand-père. Il arrive, il viens te chercher petit prince. Il est à Beacon Hills.**

* * *

** Voilà voilà pour ce 7 chapitre.**

**Eh bien oui, ça part un peu en bordel cette histoire, mais c'est mon bordel et je l'aime bien. Je trouvais que rajouter un pouvoir au statut d'Originel rajouterait quelque chose donc voilà !**

**Shit just got real ! Papy Lykos débarque à BH pour mettre encore plus de bordel ahah ça va faire des étincelle. On apprendra un peu plus sur la tradition, sur Claudia et tout ce qui concerne les Originels.**

**Pour ce qui est du Sterek et bien il "avance" à petit pas je dirai. Derek est du genre butté. Mais ça ne durera pas, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Et puis en ce qui concerne Malachai, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de créer ce personnage. Mais il est sortit de nul part et je pense que je pourrai faire quelque chose de lui et puis oui, un démon pourquoi pas !**

**En tout cas, merci encore de me lire et laissez quelques avis en reviews !**

**A la prochaine, bisous les louloups !**


End file.
